Elskendes Feud
by FlyingMintBunnies
Summary: Mathine and Lukas live similar yet different lives. Will their family feud be finally resolved at the meet of their two heirs? Or will further conflict follow? AU NorwayxFem!Denmark. Also mentions SwedenxFem!Finland.
1. Chapter 1

_(( This is AU NorwayxFem!Denmark, also includes Fem!Iceland, Fem!Finland and Sweden. _

_Hello there! I'm trying not only my first multi chapter fic that I will /hopefully/ finish, this is also my first ever hetro fic. This is based loosely upon Romeo & Juliet except with some changes, also it features the actual play. -You will get what I mean later- In a way some parts of this are quite clichéd I'd say, but either way I hope you all find it interesting! If you see anything you think I could improve on please tell me, I'd love to know. Please R &R. ))_

Elskendes Feud.

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine opened her large cupboard doors, seeing the many outfits before her, it didn't take her long to choose what she would wear to school. Much to her parent's disappointment, Mathine did not care much about what she wore, unlike most other 15 year old girls. Once she had got her bright red T-shirt on as well as her plain blue jeans she stepped to the left to get a quick look at herself in the mirror, she simply shrugged at her masculine figure and closed the cupboard to run downstairs for some much needed breakfast.

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas was sat at his kitchen table, silently taking a sip of his usual morning drink: coffee. He normally wakes up at 6am, although that morning he woke at half five. It was strange for him to get up within about seven minutes either side of his usual 6 o'clock, so he was slightly nervous. At around quarter past seven he heard the usual light and slow sound of his younger sister walking down the stairs. Lukas nodded at Eyríður as she walked into the kitchen, getting herself her own mug of coffee.

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine and Lukas came from very different, yet similar families. Their families owned the two largest shopping chains in the country, and have had long lasting rivalries ever since the Danes (whose last name are Densen) had moved in taken the spot from their Norwegian competitors (whose last name are Bondevik). Not long after, however, both companies had maintained equal status within the country, but still kept their rivalries, and let them pass through each generation.

Both sets of parents wanted hard-working, strong children who would carry out the family name and make their family name proud. Unfortunately, the generation before the current one had a problem, both of them only had one child. Both of these children grew up and married well-off people (the Densens' having to be Danish though) and their children were the current generation in line.

For the Densens, the current family had only ended up with one child, a daughter. This daughter is Mathine Densen. Although she was very masculine in appearance, and didn't seem to be as polite and ladylike as her parents wanted, they thought that it would be for the better, and hope she would be able to scare off competitors easily. As for the Bondeviks, their story was more complicated. The

Densens had had a son as their person in line, who then had a daughter, the Bondeviks had a daughter though. She had been forced into marrying a wealthy Norwegian man, and they had a son together. This was Lukas, who is the current next in line. Unfortunately though, less than a year after his birth, Lukas's father had been killed in a tragic accident. This left Lukas's mother to be able to marry the man of her dreams, an Icelandic businessman, within a few months of her marriage she had found out she was having a second child. This was their daughter, Eyríður. Since she already had Lukas, his mother's family didn't mind that she had mixed non-Norwegian blood into their family tree. This is why Eyríður never calls Lukas brother, as she believes she is treated as an outcast to his family, and she uses her father's name.

Despite their rivalries, both families were settled in the country's capital, Oslo. And of course, both families' children had to go to the best school. This meant that all three children were at the same place. However, Lukas and Mathine had never met, although they were in the same grade, they had just never had any reason to talk. In Lukas's opinion, it was his family's fight, not his own personally, but if his family was insulted, then he would have no reason to protest to a good fight.

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine checked her watch, if she didn't leave now she'd be late! The Dane quickly grabbed a slice of bread and ran to the door, grabbing her bag at the last second. Since her parents were out most of the time, they were asleep still at the time she had to leave. She ran out of the pristine kitchen and out the door in record time, just to see the Swede sat in his car with his short Finnish girlfriend. Mathine hopped in the back, apologising to Berwald.  
>"Sorry I was late, bro! I just barely woke up" she explained to the glaring Swede, and nervously laughed.<br>Although said Swede only grunted in response, Tiina turned to face the Dane sat in the back of the car. She smiled sweetly at Mathine. Tiina was Berwald's Finnish girlfriend, and one of the kindest people you'll ever meet. She was also pretty, the way her shoulder length blonde hair gently cupped her cheeks and albeit her great figure she never wore anything even the slightest bit revealing. And when she talked to you, her voice was one of the most angelic sounds you could hear, she always sounded so kind.

It was with this voice that said Finn giggled softly, "That's all right Mathine, we don't mind. We wont be late anyway."  
>Mathine smiled back, it seems as if Tiina could never ever get mad.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas arrived at school early, as per usual. His younger sister, Eyríður was in the school below, and would be coming up at the end of the year. It was January, just after their Christmas holidays. This meant all of the end of year preparations around the school must be done, and that the constant talk around the school would be nothing but simple "What did you get for Christmas?" and "How was your holidays?". Lukas got asked the first one a lot, as it was expected he would get a lot, since he was from one of the richest families in the country. Lukas never really talked to many people at the school, as long as he had a book (usually on Norse mythology, or something of the sorts) then he would be content.

Unfortunately for him, lesson one was P.E. Being one of the lessons where you couldn't sneak a book into it, or pretend to sleep, it was one which Lukas was immediately uncomfortable in. He wasn't bad at sports, don't get me wrong, but he wasn't very interested in it as a subject. The teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt, didn't help. He was a tall German man, with slicked back blonde hair and very large muscles. Ludwig constantly pushed his students too far, and there had been a few cases where students of his were sent home with torn muscles, twisted ankles, and even on a few rare occasions, broken bones.

Lukas met his...classmate, Berwald in the changing rooms. Berwald had run in a few minutes late, muttering something about a "St'pid D'ne". Before Lukas had time to ask Berwald why he was late, Ludwig came into the room with a loud boom of his clanky boots hitting the floor.  
>"20 laps. Now!" the thick German accent echoed through the room. A class groan was quickly heard before all of the male students started exiting the changing rooms.<br>Berwald and Lukas ran next to each other around the ground, exchanging few words. All of a sudden Berwald slowed right down, Lukas following him to see what had distracted the Swede. 'Of course' Lukas thought, as he saw the familiar blonde Finn bouncing up and down in her revealing P.E kit. He smiled inwardly and tugged on the Swede's shirt to get him to move, Berwald did nothing.  
>"Hey, you two! Stop staring at the girls!" the familiar German accent boomed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_(( Just in case it's confusing since there are three of them. Mr Vargas is referring to Rome, not either of the Italies. ))_

Elskendes Feud - Chapter 2.

.x.x.x.x.

Tiina giggled at her boyfriend, until she heard Ludwig's voice and she decided to run for her lift, dragging the confused Dane with her. Mathine turned to Tiina.  
>"Hah, Berwald is so soft when it comes to you~" she chimed, Tiina just blushed a bit and pulled her along until they got to the gym.<br>They had a much easier lesson than the boys and as soon as it was over all the girls happily got to their changing rooms and changed.  
>"So, it's Chemistry next, right?" Mathine asked Tiina. The Finn nodded.<br>"Yes, and we have a new teacher this year" was the reply.  
>"A new teacher? Really? What's their name?"<br>"Mr. Braginski. He's Russian."  
>Mathine nodded, and grabbed her bag to go to the next lesson.<p>

When they arrived in the room, the desks were rearranged and people were all stood around the outer walls. "Girls, please stand by the walls until everyone is here~" the new teacher ordered in his sweet sounding voice, but he had a weird creepy aura.  
>Mathine and Tiina exchanged looks. They normally sat next to each other in this lesson at the back because this was one lesson where Berwald wasn't sharing it with Tiina. They had a bad feeling that they wouldn't be sat by each other any more, which would ruin all love of the lesson that they previously had.<br>A few minutes later the new teacher, Mr. Braginski, coughed to get the class's attention and surely everyone turned to him. "Okay, time to go to your new seats~" he chimed and pointed to the very front desk on the right, he tapped the left seat. "Lukas Bondevik" he said. Lukas looked up at the sound of his name. Mr. Braginski then tapped the seat next to it. "Mathine Densen". This cause the class to all exchange glances, and a few shushed conversations went on about their families' rivalries.

Neither student could argue against the Russian's power as teacher, and they both sat in their seats as if it was no big deal. They had never even exchanged a word to each other before, to try to cover up the awkward silence that occurred while the teacher was assigning the rest of their class seats, Mathine decided to try to strike up a conversation. "So...how was your holidays?" she asked him nervously.  
>Lukas looked back blankly, "Boring as usual, hearing my mother talking about our new sales plans for this year." Mathine was taken aback, his voice was deeper than she expected, and he was basically saying that their sales were going to be better. She knew their companies were in rivalry, but Mathine never really did anything to do with her parents' company, she normally just watched and pretended to listen.<br>"Ah..that's cool. So, you think you're going to beat us this year or something?" she asked, generally curious.  
>The Norwegian boy nodded.<br>Mathine snickered. "Good luck with that~"  
>Lukas blinked, "What do you mean by that?"<br>"Nothing"  
>"No, you're saying you're better than us."<br>Mathine looked blankly, "We are, aren't we?"  
>Lukas sighed, "No, of course not."<br>Mathine glared, and poked his shoulder. With that Lukas shoved her off.

Tiina was sat on the other side of the classroom, watching the spectacle. She sighed to herself, like everyone else, she knew of their families' arguments and she assumed that both sides were probably taught biased assumptions by their families. Although, she though, that it was strange that they were arguing already, since neither Mathine or Lukas had ever met, yet they knew who each other were. Meanwhile their argument was becoming more heated. By this time, everyone (including the teacher) was watching them. It seemed Mr. Braginski was happily watching them argue, having no desire to stop them.  
>Then it happened, the first hit. Lukas honestly didn't mean to hit her face, and looked at her for a few seconds, his mouth agape. Before he could defend himself, the Dane grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the desk and shoved him against the wall hard. Unfortunately for Mathine, this meant game on for Lukas, and despite his appearance he was a lot stronger than Mathine. She was punched in the jaw, and again in the face and chin before she had the will to push the Norwegian off of her. This caused Lukas to be throws back, and Mathine kicked him in the stomach, he fought back however with another punch to her face. This continued for a while, until Lukas pushed Mathine back into the table, and she fell to the floor, too weak to get up.<p>

Tiina watched them ran up to her friend, "Mathine!" she screamed at her, then looked at Lukas. "You both are so stupid!" she helped Mathine stand, who was holding her face. Lukas also received quite a beating too, he had a split lip and was holding his stomach, looking uncomfortable. Mathine removed her hand from her face to show lots of minor cuts and very red, that would soon turn into bruises. She felt weak and held onto Tiina for dear life, Lukas just leaned against the wall.  
>"I guess I'll just have to call the parents~" Mr. Braginski sighed and took them down to the office.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Both sets of parents were called in to see to their children's behaviour.  
>"Mr and Mrs Densen, please come in" Mr Vargas commanded, not sternly though, to the two Danes. They nodded and took a place in the room. In the room were the Bondeviks and the Densens. It had been a long time since they had to share a room, and it was obvious that both families were uncomfortable about it. As soon as she saw her daughter, Mrs Densen ran up to her and hugged her close, kissing all over her face.<br>Mathine could only wince at the pain on her tender face and push her mother away, Lukas was about to snicker until his mother did the same to him. As soon as the parents looked at each other, a greater amount of tension entered the room. Mr Vargas, the headteacher, nervously looked at both families, thinking of what to do.  
>"Now come on, and sit down. We need to discuss your children's behaviour." he told them, sitting at his desk. The parents turned away from each other but kept an eye on Mr Vargas.<p>

"Now, I hope you know that behaviour like this at our school is just not acceptable. I realize that your families have had...difficulties in the past, but you have to set them aside or both of your children will have to leave" At that the two families glanced at each other, they knew that their children would have to be punished, no matter how much the parents didn't mind them fighting each other (as long as their own child won).

Mrs. Densen wasn't having any of it, she took her daughter by the arm and stood at the door. "Please just discuss the punishment with my husband, I'm taking Mathine to the hospital!" she exclaimed and slammed the door in their faces. Lukas's parents looked at each other, "What a waste of money" his mother started, "as if that girl needs medical care." Mr. Densen didn't really have a reply. It was true.

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas sat on the sofa in his house, holding his throbbing stomach and watching T.V. He and Mathine has been sent home from school and for all he knew she could be dead somewhere. His family didn't even bother talking to the Densens, why should they? It was obviously Mathine's fault and the school would argue both of them started it. Of course. Lukas also had a split lip, which explained why he was holding a bag of frozen peas to his lower lip. He had been sat there for God-knows-how-long until Eyríður came in. The younger one looked at her older brother, raising an eyebrow.  
>"What happened to you?" she asked , upon seeing his beaten frame.<br>"I got in a fight" was all the reply she got.


	3. Chapter 3

Elskendes Feud – Chapter 3.

.x.x.x.x.

By the time Mathine got home from the hospital that evening, her face was already showing her bruises. Her eye was almost black, while the rest of her face was either lightly bruised or just swollen. Despite them loving it when their families have disputes, her parents yelled at her when she got home.  
>"Do you realise how stupid we look now?" her mother asked her in a raised tone, Mathine could only nod and sigh, holding her face.<br>"He started it" she muttered, she was lying on the couch, staring at the TV.  
>"But you lost" her father replied, sat on the nearby arm chair.<br>"It doesn't matter that she lost, she's still a woman and shouldn't get in these fights!" her mother exclaimed and looked between the two relatives.  
>"Well...just think about what you've done and gone to bed" he father sighed, and Mathine could only nod and comply to his request, slowly making her way up the stairs.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

The next day Mathine's swelling had gone down a bit, but her eye still bore a large purple bruise. No doubt she'd have some talk at school about that, she thought as she woke up just in time again and threw on whatever outfit was in her closet. The Dane quickly got dressed and ran downstairs just in time to get her usual morning piece of toast and stand outside waiting for Berwald and Tiina again.  
>When the usual blue car pulled up, Mathine could see both of her friends' faces light up in surprise. Although Berwald sat in his usual seat, Tiina almost immediately jumped out of the car and hugged Mathine. The hug made Mathine wince from pain and Tiina immediately let go.<br>"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Wow, look at your eye!" the Finn always worried too much, but she was a sweet person so Mathine just smiled and told her to think nothing of it. Tiina didn't believe this but nodded anyway and walked back over to the car. Almost dead silence was in the air and all the Swede asked Mathine was "Are y'u ok'y?" to which Mathine was nothing short of gob smacked.

.x.x.x.x.

Luckily for Lukas, his face was in pristine condition, and he didn't have P.E again until Friday, so hopefully the large bruising on his stomach would be gone. He hoped that nobody would find out the extent to his injuries or else they would never let him live it down that he lost a fight to a girl, a boyish girl, but still a girl. The Norwegian made sure to wear a dark navy shirt in order to cover up any of the dark bruises that were prominent on his skin. The fight, however, did have an effect on him, since he woke up much later this morning and actually had to skip breakfast after getting dressed in order to make it to school on time. Eyríður watched in amazement when she saw her brother run out the house in a hurry without even saying goodbye, every day of her life he had always woken up before her, except that day.

When Lukas was safely in the school playground (on time I will add) he knew that something felt...off with the school. He had the constant feeling that he was being watched by everyone, but whenever he looked around everything was as it should be. Before he could elaborate on this, however, the bell signifying his first lesson, maths, rang. Lukas was in the top group for maths, so for his teacher he had the extremely strict Mr. Zwingli. The Swiss mathematics teacher was one of the strictest in the school, and it was even rumoured that he would shoot you if you got a question wrong in his lessons, or touched his little sister in any way shape or form. Because of this, Lukas always made sure he was never late to his lessons, and arrived before almost anyone else. The blonde haired teacher simply nodded when he saw the Norwegian walk in the room, and the few students in there looked at him, curious as to the previous day's events. Lukas simply waved them off and waited for the lesson to begin.

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine had told her two friends of her night's event in the hospital and everything that happened after, the two Nordics listened intently.  
>"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters~" Tiina had told her, with her usual sweet smile, then continued "Although I don't think Lukas was anywhere near as effected, I could maybe try to see in maths. I sit by him" Mathine's head moved up at this, Tiina and Berwald were both in higher maths, Mathine was in the middle group. She had no idea that Lukas and Tiina sat next to each other, although until recently she didn't seem to care for him at all. Now all she wants to do is rip all his hair out, or something along the lines of that. She only nodded.<br>"I b't he's w'rse th'n y'u th'nk" Berwald told the two women, who both nodded.  
>"That could be a possibility!" Mathine cheered, although Tiina only frowned at this.<br>"No, it's not good if you hurt him!" she pouted "fighting is never good"  
>Mathine and Berwald only shrugged this off, since both of them got in horrible arguments quite often, but never physical violence, although they have both been extremely tempted.<p>

Mathine waved off the lovebirds and walked her way towards Mr. Laurinaitis' classroom. Unlike Mr. Zwingli, Mr. Laurinaitis was a very sweet teacher. As far as anyone knew he had no guns or anything to attempt to shoot students with, so as far as Mathine knew she couldn't care less. She sat in her usual seat at the very front of the room, by the window.  
>"Good day, Math" the Australian greeted her. Brett Kirkland was the funny haired Australian boy who had lived with the English teacher Mr. Kirkland and called him big brother. Mathine found her nickname from him 'Math' being ironic since the only subject they share together is Maths, and they sit by each other.<br>"Hej, Brett" she greeted back and gave him her usual large smile. After a few seconds (he was a bit dense, taking him that long to notice) Brett pointed to her face and almost yelled in his loud voice "Crikey! What's with your face, Math?" at this exclamation the whole class looked at her. Around the room were chanting about yesterday's brawl, and many questions flown her way. Before she could answer these, the teacher hit his books against the desk and called the class.  
>"Hey, listen up! Time to start work!"<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas rested his head on the desk, for some reason he felt incredibly ill. He didn't know wherever it was guilt or anger but he had a horrible feeling in his stomach, as well as the obvious pain from the large bruise. His head felt slightly fuzzy, but he knew he wasn't tired and wasn't going to pass out, however he kept his face rested on his book until he felt someone's pencil tap his shoulder. He turned his head around to see the concerned face of Tiina Väinämöinen. The Finnish girl blinked a few seconds before speaking.  
>"Are you all right?" was the simple question, Tiina had sat by Lukas in maths for a while and knew that he was always one of the most concentrated students and one of the best. It shocked her that all of a sudden he was acting this way, she wanted to ask him about the fight but she bit her tongue back.<br>"Ja" was the simple reply to the simple question, Lukas sat up again slowly.  
>"Do you want help?" she asked him next.<br>Lukas looked at her for a few seconds again, trying to decipher wherever she meant help with what's wrong with him, or help with the maths work. He didn't even know what they were doing, he hadn't been paying attention. He muttered quietly to himself, "What are we doing? I don't get it"  
>Although it was quiet, Tiina still heard it and replied, going through all of the work and answers with Lukas, teaching him the work on Standard Deviation that he was supposed to have been listening to. She made a mental note to tell Mathine about this as she wondered if he was acting strange because of the fight.<p>

Before she had time to question him, the lesson ended. It felt like it went by really fast, Tiina thought, as she packed up her bag to head off to English. For English she was with Mathine, which was good, so she could try to tell her of Maths' events. (although they were sat on the other side of the room so that made it more difficult) She walked hand in hand with Berwald, telling him about Lukas acting strange. The Swede only grunted as a response. When she met up with Mathine at the beginning she immediately ran up to her, telling her everything. Mathine only stared, shocked for a few moments before nodding and telling her of everyone's reaction to her black eye. Speaking of that, once everyone was in English, the main focus point of the students was on Mathine and Lukas. Both of them had English together, but Mr. Kirkland knew better than to sit them anywhere near each other, especially after this.

By the time it was the end of the lesson, Mr. Kirkland had been teaching them about some Shakespeare play, or something. Since the teacher was British he had an extra interest in Shakespeare's work and often told the students of the beauties of Stratford-upon-Avon. Berwald was sat directly behind Lukas on the side of the room closest to the door, Mathine was on the other side, and Tiina was somewhere near the middle. The bell rang to signify break time, and Lukas stood up, wincing at the harsh pain that all of a sudden ruptured in his stomach. He hung on the wall and soon noticed the whole class looking at him and looked away, before trying to straighten his composure, although the pain caused him to stay hunched over holding his stomach. Berwald tapped Lukas on the shoulder, "Y'u alr'ght?" he asked, he received no reply from the Norwegian, but he got a small nod. That was good enough for him. As soon as the kids piled out, several people went straight up to Lukas, asking him what's wrong. Mathine's eyes met with his for a few seconds, she couldn't read his expression but all she knew was that she was the cause of the pain he was in. The thought made her grin.

.x.x.x.x.

Over the next few weeks, Mathine and Lukas had been avoiding each other at all costs. Both of their injuries got better, but there was still some unknown feeling there. Lukas felt ill most of the time, and Mathine (Although she was good at hiding it) felt angry most of the time. Lukas had been talking even less to his family, and even less to his sister. His parents just concluded it was some sort of teenager problems and shrugged it off. As for Mathine, no one could see any difference in her. Mr. Braginski still hadn't moved them from their seats, despite the fight. He said it was "Good for them to get over it" although none of the students believed him, they thought he was a physcomaniac anyway. In Chemistry you could feel the intense amount of tension in the air, and luckily to date Mathine and Lukas hadn't needed to exchange any words in that lesson, or any at all.

Unfortunately for them though, they shared quite a few lessons together. In Drama, the two made sure to work on the complete opposite side of the room, but somehow still got grouped together but made sure never to speak to each other. In the other sciences they sat as far apart as the teacher would allow, and made sure to never work together for any experiments. In Geography and History the two never had any reason to talk, so they kept it that way. In ICT they never really did anything, so they were fine there too, as long as there was no group work. It was in Cooking, however, when their next incident took place.

Mathine and Lukas were working on the same side of the room, but on different tables. They were making fresh pizza from scratch, and Mathine was cutting up her tomatoes when she heard a large crash to the floor. Someone had knocked a tray of cutlery to the floor, without looking she sighed and started to pick it up. Lukas had also reached for the same tray and their hands gently brushed against each other's. As soon as that happened they looked at each other and heard a distinct whistle from the other side of the room, from that weird kid Alfred. Immediately both parties stood up quickly, ready to defend themselves.  
>"As if I'd go for her" Lukas started, glaring at the American "she's as vicious as a wild animal"<br>Mathine gasped, glaring at the Norwegian "Hey! You're the one to talk! At least I can cope with a little pain!"  
>"Not really, you went to hospital!"<br>"My mother made me"  
>"Maybe it's because she's stupid, because she's a Dane"<br>"What are you saying about Danes!"  
>"Nothing, just they're stupid"<br>"At least I have friends who wants to talk to me!"  
>Lukas thought for a moment, there was a "oooo" sound coming from the other students in the room. The teacher, Mr. Bonnefoy, was watching, trying to figure out what to do.<br>"At least I'm not like you, you're so manly it doesn't shock me nobody wants you" he replied.  
>Mathine's mouth went agape, and she grabbed for the first thing she saw, the knife she used to cut her tomatoes.<br>Upon seeing the weapon, Lukas grabbed a knife from the floor and held it to the Dane, Mathine held hers back. Both students glared at each other with such intensity that it could burn a hole in their skulls if they tried hard enough.  
>Both of them threw the knives at each other.<br>That's when the police were called.

.x.x.x.x.

This time, the two families were sat in the office with the headmaster, Mr. Vargas, the police, and all the teachers Lukas and Mathine had lessons they shared with. All of the teachers complained of various disruptions or problems caused by having the two students together in their class. Since the school couldn't change their classes they had to find new ways to change their behaviour. The police had taken the details of the children and their families and made reports for them on the incidents. Also, now Mathine had a nice scar on her left cheek, and Lukas had a few massive ones on his hands. They had both seen to hospital attention, and now it was down to the school.  
>All of a sudden their Drama teacher, Mr. Karpusi, whispered something into Mr. Vargas' ear and the Italian smiled with delight. "That's a great idea, Heracles!" he turned to the two rivalling families. "Now, either your children go by this task and never get in any more fights, or else they're expelled. Our school is doing an end of year play of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. We're starring Lukas and Mathine as the main characters. No ands or buts."<br>Lukas and Mathine's mouths dropped at these words, and both were about to complain. There is so way they could work together on a play, yet alone Romeo and Juliet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Elskendes Feud – 04.

_(( Just in case of any confusion: Alexsandar Balakov = Bulgaria, Emilie Bonnefoy = Monaco, Abel Van Slyk = Netherlands, Felicja Łukasiewicz = Fem!Poland, Xiao Mei = Taiwan, Laura Van Slyk = Belgium.))_

.x.x.x.x.

Their first day of practice came quickly for the two Nordics. Mathine sluggishly walked with Tiina to the drama block for her first practice.  
>"I really don't want to do this..." the Dane groaned. Tiina thought that this would be good for them, and once hearing about the knife incident she was happy that they were both punished this way! The incident was only a few days ago, so Mathine's cut was still quite horrid to look at. Tiina decided not to reply to Mathine's complaint.<br>When they reached the door, Mathine nodded at Tiina and took a shaky breath. She really appreciated Tiina walking with her to the building and agreeing to wait in the library for her when she was done, instead of just going home with Berwald.  
>"Wish me luck" Mathine told her.<br>Tiina couldn't keep her silence and smiled lightly at her friend, "Good luck."

Upon entering the room, Mathine saw many students sat around in a circle. The teacher, Mr. Karpusi, stood up and walked over to shake her hand.  
>"Our Juliet is here!" he cheered, and brought her to sit in the circle with them all. Lukas wasn't there yet, which surprised Mathine, but she didn't let that show on her face. Mr. Karpusi turned around to get the register (after having to move one of his many pet cats that was sat on the register) and started to call the names of all of the people. When he got to Lukas the whole group looked around before hearing the door open. Said Norwegian entered silently and took a place in the circle, as far away from Mathine as possible.<br>"Well, now that everyone's here. Let's hand out the scripts." Mr Karpusi quickly passed around many large booklets, which were obviously the scripts.  
>"Now, I want you all to practice these at home. But first, let's all go over everyone and their parts."<p>

"We have Lukas Bondevik playing as Romeo Montague!" Mr Karpusi announced, that caused a small clap go through the group we had. He continued to read off the names, "Mathine Densen as Juliet Capulet! Alexsandar Balakov as Mercutio, Feliciano Vargas as Benvolio, Raivis Galante as Montague, Emilie Bonnefoy as Lady Montague. Alfred F Jones as Tybalt, Brett Kirkland as Paris, Im Yong Soo as the Friar, Abel Van Slyk as Capulet, Felicja Łukasiewicz as Lady Capulet and Mei Xiao as Juliet's Nurse!" When he finished reading out the names there was a cheer that went around the room. It seemed that everyone was more focused on this than Mathine and Lukas were, although they did have to point out that everyone else actually auditioned to be in this ridiculous play.

Although they didn't do much actual play rehearsal, more just being told the background of the play and given a timetable for their meetings, Lukas and Mathine still found the whole thing a drag. Even the teacher was asleep by the end of the rehearsal! Although that was fairly common for Mr. Karpusi, he usually slept in his lessons and just gave everyone high grades since he never remembers what their work was like.

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine almost ran out of the room when the rehearsal was over, once she reached the library she say Tiina happily sat there doing homework. "Hey..." she muttered, sitting by the Finn.  
>"Hi! How did it go?" Tiina asked cheerfully, a bright smile on her face as usual.<br>"Boring..Mr. Karpusi fell asleep, the parts are terrible. This play sucks!" she groaned, leaning on the table.  
>This only caused a light chuckle from the other girl, and she stood up and started collecting her stuff. "Well think about it this way, at least you two wont be getting in fights any more~"<br>"I wouldn't count on that" was the reply.  
>Mathine helped Tiina collect her stuff and they soon walked to the bus stop together. Mathine had told her parents that she was forced to go to the first meeting, which they weren't that happy about. Tiina and Mathine had to wait for the bus for about 15 minutes, which they spent that time discussing the rehearsal (Although there wasn't much to discuss).<p>

When Mathine got home she was immediately bombarded with a million and one questions by her parents. They immediately decided that they would complain to the school, they refused to accept that their daughter was going to be forced into doing a play.  
>"I'll phone up the school for a meeting" Mr. Densen said as he reached for the phone, not after long the school picked up. "Yes, hello... It's Mr. Densen, Mathine's father... I was calling you to arrange a meeting about the school's play...yes tomorrow, that sounds greats...okay...thank you...goodbye." he quickly scribbled down the time and room for the meeting and he nodded, going upstairs to his office.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas arrived at his house promptly, and was welcomed by his sister.  
>"How'd it go?" Eyríður asked quietly, she was reading a book in the living room on the sofa, where she always sat.<br>Lukas took a place in his normal seat and shrugged, "Nothing happened really, we got our scripts and that was it-"  
>"LUKAS!" he was soon interrupted by his mother's loud voice. She ran down the stairs and to the room, but smiled at him none the less. "What happened?" she asked.<br>He explained how nothing happened for the whole of the rehearsal, but they received their scripts. His mother just nodded and called her husband down.  
>"Yes?" Lukas's stepfather asked, she sighed and whispered something in his ear. "Why do I have to call?" he asked.<br>"What are you talking about?" Lukas questioned,  
>"I'm getting you out of that dreadful play, deary." she told him and handed the phone to his stepfather.<p>

He came down a few minutes later,  
>"The Densens also called in to have a meeting. Tomorrow at 4pm. With the headteacher" he told them flat out and handed the phone to Lukas' mother.<br>She nodded and told her husband to write a note about it.  
>Both sets of parents, no matter how much they disagreed, were horribly similar.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Their practice days were on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Since their first practice was on a Tuesday that meant that they had no practice on the day of their meeting, which was good.  
>Mathine got up early for once, when she looked in her cupboard she immediately noticed the large scar on her left cheek. Running her fingers over the raised skin, which still had the needles in it to stitch it up, she winced at the harsh pain emitted. Frowning, Mathine got off her night wear and slipped on a bra and underwear, she disliked the look of her face. Her previously, almost perfect skin was now ruined. It was her fault, but she wouldn't dare admit that. Sighing shakily she got on a black skirt and a tight fitting red shirt. She knew that she'd get a lot of looks for that, (as she was famously known for always wearing trousers) and she hoped it would pry attention away from her face. Once dressed she put on some dolly shoes (again something rare for her) and brushed her hair. Her hair was short and flicked up at the sides, she tried to smile at her reflection, but to herself she looked disgusting. Also, it hurt her cheek to smile widely. The Dane then walked slowly downstairs (she still wasn't used to the shoes) and made herself some cereal. She then went to her T.V and watched it until the time came that Berwald and Tiina would arrive.<p>

Lukas ended up being in a rush to get to school, not because he got up late though, he got up on time (which was early for most people). It took him over an hour to get dressed. He forgot that he now had many large gashes on his hands, these of course made getting dressed very difficult. He ended up dropping the clothes he was trying to wear every few seconds, but eventually be put on some brown trousers, a white button up shirt, and a black belt with the buckle being the Norwegian flag. One he had done that he only had a few minutes to get dressed and ready before leaving to go to school.

Tiina stared at Mathine, extremely shocked at her appearance.  
>"Mathine!" she called, jumping out of the car and rushing to her friend. She wasted no time in pressing her hand to the Dane's forehead to check her temperature.<br>"I'm okay..." Mathine muttered, shrugging and lifting the Finn's hand from her face.  
>"Are you sure? Your outfit..."<br>"I'm fine. Just a change, is all." she smiled slightly, but then had to stop due to her injury.  
>Tiina walked with Mathine back to the car, to which Berwald just looked at her as if she was an alien or something.<br>Mathine just huffed and told him to drive them to school.

When at school the first lesson was Chemistry. Mathine then remembered that this was the very lesson that everything started in. As soon as she entered with Tiina and Berwald she noticed Lukas was already in his seat. The Norwegian's face was looking down at his book, his hands under the desk in a loose position. Mathine slipped down next to him and caught eyes with their Russian teacher. Mr. Braginski had a horribly terrifying smile on his face as he looked at the pair. Mathine coughed awkwardly when the teacher took the register. Lukas soon looked at her, nodding slowly.  
>"So..." Mathine started, she was about to continue when Mr. Braginski cut them off.<br>"I have been told to move you two away from each other in this lesson." he announced (with a sad tone in his voice, Mathine noted.)  
>Both students tried to hide their happiness, as the teacher quickly looked over at his plan.<br>"We'll move Mathine back a place" he said, and soon the Dane got up from her own seat and stood at the desk behind them. "And... Laura come up to sit by Lukas. So Mathine is now by Im Yong Soo" Laura quickly got up from her seat, giving Mathine a quick smile before going up to sit by Lukas. Mathine took her place right behind her and next to the South Korean boy.

The rest of the lesson was pretty uneventful, Mathine and Lukas now had no reason to talk to each other, at all, except in their rehearsals. After Chemistry they had ICT, with Mr. Von Bock. Their ICT teacher was very laid back, and very good with computers. He let the class call him by his first name, Eduard, and they never really did any work. Mathine would even slide around on her chair, going around to talk to random other members of the class. She was sat by Lukas but she never ever needed to talk to him. Surprisingly enough, he was the one to talk first.  
>"Your face...looks bad" was what he muttered.<br>Mathine was about to come up with a harsh comeback but bit her tongue and nodded. "Ja...how are your hands?" she asked.  
>He shrugged. "Fine. Looking forward to the meeting?"<br>"Neutral. I want to get out of that play though so badly."  
>"Me too."<br>That was all their conversation led them that lesson.

Break time came and fell quickly, Mathine just hung around with Tiina and Berwald. Lukas just went to the field and read a good book on Norse mythology, only to realise how much it hurt to turn the pages and he just sat there and people-watched. Once they were done with they had two more lessons then lunch. Lunch was a bit more interesting. Every lunch Lukas sat in his little isolated corner of the hall and ate his packed lunch quietly. It took him longer than usual, having to work with his injured hands. Mathine went to the cantine with Tiina and Berwald and they got their lunch. The school cooked lunches were terrible, as always. Even worse, Mathine could swear she saw mould on her carrots, so she refused to touch them (which gave her a few weird looks by her friends). By the time Lukas finished his lunch he had just enough time to go to the bathroom and head off to his next lesson in order to be early as per usual.

.x.x.x.x.

Both sets of parents found themselves back in the familiar headteacher's office again. Although they were sat on the opposite sides of the room, both parents were for once agreeing on something.  
>"I think it's ridiculous that you can try to force our children into this!" Mrs. Bondevik pleaded, all while her husband blankly watched on. Eyríður had to come too, and she should stop herself to keep staring at Mathine's gash on her cheek, to which Mathine would try to ignore.<br>"Now, we are trying more than anything to get this school in a peaceful environment. As you can tell from our last...issue, we need some serious resolving. We think that this is the best thing for your children, and they are no matter what performing in this play."  
>With another hour and a half of back and forth arguments from both parties, the meeting went no where. Mr. Vargas was not budging at all, and his message was final. Neither family was happy about this news, obviously, and both stormed off with their children confusingly following.<p>

When Mathine got in the car her mother and father both exclaimed angrily at how the school (and the Bondeviks) were at fault. They suggested many things in the car, moving schools, suing, never going back; the final thing decided however was that she must never go to any rehearsals again. Mathine just sighed and said, "whatever". She didn't want to leave the school, because of Berwald and Tiina, but no matter what she wanted to get out of that damn play.

Lukas's family didn't really talk until they got home. Eyríður was still think of Mathine's scars, and wondered if it was Lukas who caused them. Lukas didn't care with whatever solution his parents came up with, even if it involved moving school, he just wanted to keep his high grades and stay at the same point he was at. Although he thought that, he didn't like change, so when his parents suggested moving to Trondheim he immediately dismissed the idea.  
>"Why don't you just stop going to the meetings, or whatever?" Eyríður suggested, while staring blankly at the television.<br>"You know, that just might be the most sense anyone has made tonight" their mother replied.  
>When she had left the room and Eyríður and Lukas were left alone, the younger sibling spent almost no time in asking her brother "Did you cause that cut to her face?"<br>Lukas sighed shakily and nodded, but held up his hands. "She did this to me though, don't think I'm the bad guy in this."  
>Although his sister gave him an unconvinced nod, it was good enough for Lukas and he simply got up and went to his room to stare at his ceiling (since he can barely read now) he then wondered if that new kindle thing would work out for him.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Elskendes Feud – 05.

_(( Oh and Me1anch0lich0lic requested a staring contest between Berwald and Lukas, I thought at first I'd have to wait ages, but then I got an idea so I fit it in here. Sorry it's not as epic as you might have liked. ))_

.x.x.x.x.

Not much happened over the next week or so, Mathine went back to wearing trousers, Lukas had to get notes to get out of P.E because of his hands, and Tiina and Berwald...well of course they were good as usual. Mathine and Lukas both didn't go to the rehearsals, but neither knew that the other had also quit, since they never talk to each other. They had no more incidents in their classes involving each other, and they tried to live out life normal again.

The word tried being the main point there. It was Friday, and Lukas had just had P.E, straight after that was English. He walked up slowly to Mr. Kirkland's room, of course knowing that he was the only one there, but Mr. Kirkland had other students in his class from the lesson before, so Lukas had to wait. He just leaned against the wall, with his bag over his shoulder. The bell rang a few minutes later and more students in his English class came up, at first they looked a bit surprised to see Lukas there but then they soon realised that Mr. Kirkland hadn't let out his previous class yet, which explained why Lukas wasn't in his seat and already doing work. After about 10 minutes of the lesson wasted, eventually Mr. Kirkland opened the class door and the previous lesson's students all exited, all of them having agitated looks on their faces. Their English teacher just gave the class a stern eye and told them to enter.

The lesson in itself was quite boring, of course, but it was near the end of the lesson when anything remotely interesting happened. Mr. Kirkland told the class to take out their copies of Blood Brothers and to turn to a certain page. Since English involved a lot of writing and reading, Lukas felt as if his hands were on fire. They had been hurting even worse than they had when he got the cuts, he had stitches on both hands and some bandages (but not too many) but for some reason they still managed to be incredibly sore and tender. When he turned to the requested page though, Lukas had had enough of the pain and he grabbed his sore hand, emitting a high pitched (but not too loud) song of pain. Of course this caused the whole class to look at him, and when the teacher did his mouth dropped.  
>"Your hands, they look terrible. Are you okay?" Mr. Kirkland asked, an obvious tone of shock in his voice.<br>Tiina looked at Mathine from her desk, and Mathine looked back with a sign of guilt on her face. Of course, Lukas deserved to have his hands ruined, Mathine has a massive gash on her face, which will probably turn into a massive ugly scar.  
>Lukas shook his head slowly, finally showing defeat. He had to breathe deeply in order to calm himself, and Mr. Kirkland looked at Berwald, who was sat at the desk behind him.<br>"Berwald, can you take Lukas to the office to get his parents called in and him sent to hospital?" Of course Berwald didn't really have a choice, but he nodded none the less and looked at the Norwegian. Lukas stared back with his usual blank stare, both of them lightly glaring at each other for some time. After both of them had looked at each other for what seemed like hours eventually Mr. Kirkland butted in, "Can both of you just go already?" he asked, obviously wanting the boy with the bleeding hands to be out of his room.  
>Berwald only grunted and got up from his desk, taking Lukas's stuff with him and walking with the Norwegian down to the office. Of course no words were exchanged between the two while they did this, when they were gone Mr. Kirkland called down to the office to explain the situation.<p>

Lukas sat in the large comfy office chair, sighing shakily to himself and looking at his damaged hands. Berwald was still there carrying his stuff and eventually after a long 7 minutes of doing nothing, Lukas spoke up.  
>"Thanks for taking these down" he said quietly in his flat voice, "You should go back up to English now" he never once lifted his head from looking at his hands, Berwald gave an understanding nod and a short grunt of acknowledgement before placing Lukas' bag next to him and going back up to his lesson. Lukas just sat down in the chair waiting for his mother to arrive, since the school told him that she was called. He felt a horribly nausea run through his body, but maybe that was just nerves.<br>Not more than 15 minutes later, Mrs. Bondevik ran into the school building, seeming distraught. Upon seeing her son she gasped and ran up to him, asking him a million and one questions.  
>"Come on, let's take you to the hospital sweetie!" she said eventually after spending over half an hour freaking out over him. He only nodded slowly,<br>"Ja, I'd like that please." he replied shakily and stood slowly. His mother thanked the school for telling her, although she was incredibly angry that it was the school's fault he was injured in the first place. Once in the car she sighed and looked at him,  
>"What did you do to it?" she asked, and grabbed his right wrist to get a closer look.<br>"I did nothing" he replied, "It just really really hurts..."  
>"Well let's see what the hospital says" she muttered, putting on her seatbelt and starting the car. Lukas fastened himself up and looked out the window, not really wanting to look his mother in the eye while he was in such a state. Mrs. Bondevik quickly drove her son to the hospital.<p>

It was revealed by going to the hospital that Lukas' injuries had gotten infected. He wasn't sure how, but all Lukas knew was that it meant he had to put disinfectant on his cuts, which really hurt. Oh, and he had to wear bandages on them to stop any other infections getting in there. Of course that meant that it would then become incredibly difficult to write or read or perform some other basic tasks, he could barely move his fingers. When they arrived home later that evening, Lukas was exhausted. As soon as he walked in the house he heard his step-father cooking dinner, and was welcomed by the beautiful aroma. It was home-made pizza, his favourite. Eyríður was sat at the kitchen table and simply gave her brother a wave when he entered,  
>"How'd it go?" she asked, her mother had phoned her father and he then told her when she came home from school.<br>"My cuts got infected, I have to wear bandages now" he said blankly, holding up his two bandages hands. Eyríður only nodded, not really replying with anything. Lukas went and sat on a chair by Eyríður in the kitchen, who didn't reply respond in any way.  
>"Well are you still up for eating some of my pizza?" Mr. Bondevik, Lukas' step-father asked. Lukas only nodded, he never really was one for talking. Neither was his sister actually, it must be hereditary. Mr. Bondevik then finished off the final touches to his famous home-made pizza and plated some up for his daughter and step-son. He gave them a weak smile and went to join his wife in the living room, probably to discuss Lukas, now that he thought about it.<br>"Well it's good that you're on the mend" Eyríður said quietly, gently starting to nibble at his pizza.  
>Lukas was more into pizza, and as soon as his wrapped up hands could get a hold of it he had taken a massive bite. Since his mouth was full he could only not and make a sound of agreement. Neither of them really spoke much to each other, they were both fine with silence, because of this both of them ate quite quickly because of having no distractions. As soon as he finished reading, Lukas got up and put his dirty plate in the sink, Eyríður soon followed. Both siblings then walked up the stairs at almost the same pace, but parted ways at the top of the stairs, since Lukas' room was on the left, and Eyríður's on the right.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas' hands healed quite quickly after that, within a month they were only minor cuts, with a lot of scarring. For the next month nothing really happened within the two families, Mathine continued to hang around with Berwald and Tiina. Lukas ended up getting a kindle and spent most of his days reading that instead of real books (since he got so accustomed to it with his injured hands). Over time though, Mathine would constantly find herself bored. She soon realised how lonely she felt when Berwald and Tiina were the only ones with her, they would constantly act like a couple, and for the first time in years Mathine started feeling like a third wheel. Of course the three of them always stayed with each other, but occasionally Mathine would glance in her bag and see her script, carefully skimming over the words. Somehow she had learnt some of the words already, even though she wasn't doing the play, it still might come in useful if they ever do Romeo and Juliet in English. Lukas on the other hand refused to touch the thing, the thought of the play never even going into his mind. He continued to live life the way he had before he had ever talked to Mathine.

Of course they could only get away with not talking for so long, even though they had spent all of the previous years of their lives not talking. It happened during break time surprisingly. Their history class had been kept behind for a 5 minute detention. History was one of the few lessons that Mathine and Lukas shared in which neither Berwald or Tiina were in. This of course made Mathine pay attention in the lesson more, as there were no distractions; so for once the detention the class was given was not due to the Dane's silly behaviour. After the detention, Mr. Wang let the class out and everyone rushed out in a hurry. During the commotion, Lukas forgot to zip up his bag, and when they were let out in a scurry (the students all desperate to have the little amount of break they have left) some of the items in Lukas' bag were knocked out. While one book happened to hit Mathine on the foot, it wasn't a large one so it didn't hurt at all, she simply picked them up and handed them back to their owner.  
>"Here..." she muttered, handing him his stuff.<br>"Thank you" he replied in the same low tone. By now the rest of the class (and the teacher) were long gone. Lukas quickly put his books in the bag and started walking to the hall, Mathine following.  
>"How have rehearsals been?" Mathine asked, which caused Lukas to stop walking.<br>"What do you mean? How would I know?"  
>"Because you go?"<br>"I don't"  
>"You left too?"<br>"What do you mean by too, did you decide not to go as well?"  
>Mathine only nodded, Lukas shrugged, starting to continue to walk again.<br>"Well it's stupid they think they can make us do this, do you even ever touch your script?" Lukas asked, looking at Mathine curiously.  
>"I have, since I'm sometimes left alone when I'm with Tiina and Berwald" she explained, and started telling Lukas in more detail. Subconsciously the two were walking to the library, where Lukas always went for break, but Mathine never ever had gone except to do some last minute homework she forgot.<p>

When the bell went for the end of break, Lukas was in the middle of telling Mathine about how his hands had gotten infected. Of course Mathine felt bad about injuring him, and Lukas also felt bad about giving Mathine the large scar that covered a lot of the left side of her face.  
>The Norwegian simply just shut his mouth, all of a sudden the tense atmosphere that they normally had returning as the two remembered exactly who they had spent their break time talking to. Next was drama, ironically, since they had also spent a few minutes discussing the play they were supposed to star in. Lukas simply packed up his stuff and exited the library without sending a word over to Mathine; who just followed him out of the room and to their next lesson.<br>Once in drama, especially since they walked in together, Mr. Karpusi walked slowly over to them (he looked as if he could fall asleep any minute).  
>"How has your practising been going on?" the Greek asked, both Lukas and Mathine looked away.<br>"I told you, we're not doing that stupid play! Mathine exclaimed, frowning.  
>"No matter what the play is going on, and you two will star in it; wherever we have to force you ourselves" after that Mr. Karpusi sat down and called the class to sit in a circle. Since they were already stood next to each other, Mathine and Lukas didn't really have a choice apart from to sit by each other. "Now, I will split you up into pairs and you will have to do trust work today. You know that stuff where you have to make sure the other person catches you, have to do mirroring and...well let's just see where the lesson takes us! You will work with the person you're sat next to." Mathine looked over, Tiina wasn't in this lesson but Berwald was. Unfortunately the Swede was sat on the other side of the class room. To one side of Mathine there was Lukas, obviously, and to the other was Raivis Galante. She quickly counted around the room to see which person she'd be paired with, of course; it seemed as if Mr. Karpusi had planned this as Mathine soon realised she was obviously paired with Lukas. It appeared that he counted the same, considering he gave Mathine a weary look, which she returned. Mr. Karpusi continued to give the class their pairings, and one by one the group stood up with their partner. Lukas gave Mathine a usual unreadable look, which she just ignored.<br>"This was bound to happen. Our luck" Lukas said flatly as they sat next to each other, the class now no longer in a circle but now all sat around separately.  
>"Of course." she replied as the teacher told them that they need to decide a person to be person one and person two. "I'll be person two " she told the Norwegian, he just nodded in return.<br>Once everyone had decided, they all stood up. Mr. Karpusi told them to all do the 'trust exercise' which involved person 1 falling back and person 2 catching them. Lukas looked at Mathine at which he received a simple nod back. Lukas let his body fall back gradually, and sighed in relief as he felt himself being caught by the Dane's strong but ladylike arms. They then had to switch positions, at which Mathine was reluctant to fall, but eventually did so and jumped back up as soon as Lukas' arms held her.  
>The group continued to do pairing exercises for the whole lesson, for Mathine and Lukas it felt like a massive kick in the face by Mr. Karpusi as punishment for now showing up to rehearsals.<p>

When that dreadful lesson was over, Mathine and Lukas almost ran out the room, only to be stopped by Mr. Karpusi, "You know, I hope you two have been practising your lines" he said, then gave a loud yawn and let them go. The two quickly made their way to the next lesson, which was Biology.  
>Their Science classes were all the same, so all four of them were in the same class for Biology as well as Chemistry (and Physics). Their Biology teacher came at the same time as their Chemistry one, and was called Mrs. Braginskaya. She was actually the older sister of Mr. Braginski (they also had a younger sister, who went to the school) , but she had a completely different personality. Unlike Mr. Braginski's personality, Mrs. Braginskaya came across as kind and sweet, as opposed to harsh and creepy. She had let them chose their seats, so when Mathine entered she took her usual place next to Tiina, right at the back; Lukas was sat at the very front on a desk by himself, just the way he liked it. In Biology all the students really did was learn about the digestive system, which half of them already knew about. At the end of the lesson Tiina immediately dragged Mathine with her and Berwald, not even questioning her on where she was at break. Although she would never admit it, Mathine found talking to Lukas in broken conversations was much more interesting than spending break watch Tiina and Berwald kiss, and the Dane actually didn't mind the aura of the library.<br>"Hey, I have some homework I gotta do, after we've ate can we go to the library?" she asked, Tiina only smiled and nodded.  
>"Of course! Now, let's get some food first."<br>They all ate in silence, for once, eating the poorly cooked cantine food. She couldn't help but notice a familiar blond haired boy sat in the corner eating his own packed lunch. When the three of them were done they all walked up to the library together. For Berwald and Tiina the library wasn't that rare a place for them to go, but Mathine usually forbade them to go there with her. Luckily she had some homework that she could do, but she also knew that Berwald and Tiina would end up talking to each other and letting Mathine do her own thing anyway.

By the time it was half way through lunch the inevitable had happened, Berwald and Tiina were making out in the corner of the library, and Mathine was skimming through her script. Lukas had entered to see this spectacle and raised a confused eyebrow. It seemed that Mathine wasn't lying when she said that she had read the script before. Since there was no where else to sit, he sat on the same table as her, but on the other side of it. Mathine looked up from her script and saw him there, giving him a small nod.  
>"Hello" she sighed, letting go of the script and putting it on the table.<br>"Hi" was the short reply. Lukas looked over at her script, seeing how Mathine had highlighted all of her lines. "Want to practice?" he asked.  
>Mathine's eyes widened but she nodded nonetheless. That's how they ended up spending that lunch time going through their lines, no one ended up noticing, especially Berwald and Tiina.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Elskendes Feud – 06.

_(( Firstly, there are a lot of quotes from the actual Romeo and Juliet play in this chapter. If you're not interested in them, then I guess just skip past those parts. Sorry. ))_

.x.x.x.x.

The next day Lukas and Mathine found themselves practising their lines in the library again. Tiina was ill that day, so Berwald was probably with some other friends of his, or he was walking around aimlessly wishing for her to be there. Mathine took her place in the library again, looking over until she saw the Norwegian again. Lukas' eyes widened when he saw Mathine enter, he had not expected her to come back again.  
>"Hello?" he asked flatly, watching her sit on the other side of the table again.<br>"Tiina isn't here so I had no where else to go" she replied, sounding slightly annoyed. Despite their previous arguments, Lukas was more interesting to talk to than Berwald. Heck, anyone is better than Berwald, she thought. Although nowadays Mathine is always with Tiina, when she was younger she had lived right near Berwald, and they were childhood enemies. Mathine had no girls near where she lived, so Berwald was the only person she had to hang around with, they got in many fights and arguments, more so than she had done so with Lukas recently. Then Mathine moved away, but they continued to go to the same school, eventually Mathine and Berwald solved their arguments, and haven't fought since, although there is always a tense atmosphere when the two are together. Berwald had introduced Mathine to Tiina, and that's how the three always ended up hanging about with each other.  
>Lukas only nodded, "Okay" he replied, looking up from his kindle, at which he was reading a good Norwegian crime story. Mathine shrugged and got out her copy of the play, skimming over her lines, even though she knew some of them already. Lukas saw this and looked over, "You're still practising?" he asked, "I thought you didn't go to the rehearsals?"<br>Mathine only shrugged again, "I don't. Neither do you, do you?"  
>"No...although I might go tonight, or maybe think about going" he replied reluctantly, "If they force us to do the play, I at least don't want to make an ass out of myself."<br>"I'll go too if that'll make you feel better" Mathine said almost too quickly, Lukas nodded.  
>"I'd like that"<br>"So it's a deal, practise is tonight, we'll go?"  
>"Ja, if I tell my parents that I'm revising or something they won't mind."<br>"Mine wont care"  
>Lukas frowned deeper, as he was frowning already. "They wont?"<br>"Of course not, they never do" Mathine sighed. "Want to practice?"  
>"Sure"<br>Lukas reached in his bag and pulled out his copy, he now has highlighted all of his lines, Mathine suspected that he had probably practised at home.  
>He raised an eyebrow when he noticed her looking at his script, "I was just looking to see that you have probably practised" was what she said, he only nodded.<br>"I have nothing better to do at home than read, although I still don't know my lines."  
>Mathine was about to reply when all of a sudden a loud group of younger boys came charging into the library, taking out the books and just messing about. Lukas frowned deeply.<br>"This happens a lot, I just go off and do something else when that happened." he explained, packing up his stuff. Mathine looked at him curiously.  
>"Can I come with you?" she asked.<br>Lukas paused a few seconds before nodding. "I know a place where we can practice"

Lukas led Mathine out of the library and down the stairs.  
>"Where are we goin-"<br>"Don't talk, just follow." He told her sternly, trying not to make eye contact with her, and making sure to keep his distance. They were only doing this because of the stupid play, as soon as it was over they'd go back to ignoring each other. He walked down the hall, with Mathine quickly following, and reached the drama block. They walked into a hallway and from the end Lukas could hear Mr. Karpusi's loud snoring from the Drama studio, but that's not where they went. The Norwegian opened up a small room down the same hall as the studio, and walked in, waiting for Mathine to enter.  
>"I've never been here before." Mathine told him, looking around the small space, it was less than 2m squared. Lukas nodded.<br>"It's a drama/music practice room, I've practised my violin in here, so if people see me around here it's not rare." he explained, going through his bag to take out his script and hold it up, before putting his bag gently on the floor. Mathine was so where near as elegant, she simply threw her bag to the floor and took her script out of her jacket pocket. The sheets of -what used to be- white paper were now a dim grey, and all torn and worn at the edges; Lukas was a neat freak and just the look of it made him cringe slightly.  
>Mathine sat on the table in the small room, Lukas decided to stay standing and just blankly stare at her.<br>"Want to practice then?" she asked, laughing lightly at the obviousness of her question.  
>Lukas nodded again, getting out his script. "I'll start from Act 1 Scene 5, where they first meet." he told her. This time Mathine was the one to nod as she stay on her table watching him recite his words. The last time they 'practised' was really them just talking to each other about their words and what happens in the play, they hadn't actually recited anything to each other. Lukas looked down at his script, refusing to make eye contact as he recited the first few lines; "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."<br>Mathine noted that when reading aloud, Lukas' accent was very prominent. She would have thought with the amount of reading he does that he'd be a pro, but then she realised the books he reads are probably in Norwegian. Lukas had particular trouble on the word unworthiest, but Mathine decided not to bring that up and continue on with her lines; "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm in holy palmers' kiss."  
>Lukas noticed how Mathine's voice changed when she read out her lines. Her voice had softened, instead of the usual harsh, bouncy, loud voice, this one was more pleasant, and sounded more woman-like. Also her spoken English was surprisingly better than his, which surprised him as she was a Dane and supposed to not be able to speak properly, according to what he had been told. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"<br>Mathine looked over at him, still looking at his script deeply. She only needed to barely look at hers. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
>"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."<br>"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake"  
>"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thing, my sin is purg'd" After his line, Lukas looked at the words underneath his line. <em>Kissing her.<em> He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.  
>"We're not kissing" she assured him,<br>"What about the real thing?"  
>"We'll find a way out of it, don't worry. Continue?" she asked, and he nodded.<br>They continued practising together until they heard the familiar sound of the bell that signified 5th lesson. Mathine packed up her bag quickly, "So...practice today, after school?" she asked, to make sure they both were still going to the rehearsals. Lukas nodded, packing his script away and going to the door.  
>"What lesson's next?" Mathine asked him,<br>"Chemistry" he replied, already out the door and as far from Mathine as he cold be.

Lukas arrived in Chemistry less than a minute before Mathine. He quickly took his place at the front next to Laura. The Belgian girl gave him a hearty smile, which he only replied with a acknowledgeable nod. Mathine entered the science room looking happy as ever as she took her place by the Korean boy.  
>"Hi there~" she told him,<br>he smiled back widely and gave her a quick wave, Yong Soo beamed back "Hello Mathine!"  
>You could almost hear Lukas groan from the desk in front at the loud noise the two students were already making.<br>"Hey, it's not that bad." Laura started, Lukas wanted to shove a boiling tube down her throat. Sure, Laura was a nice girl, but too nice in Lukas' mind, she'd probably be really boring after a while to talk to.  
>"I guess" he muttered, facing her. "Could be worse, could be sat by'er"<br>Laura smiled anyway but sighed, "That's mean."  
>"That's honest."<br>They were all interrupted by Mr. Braginski banging his books on the table to get the class' attention.  
>"Okay, class. I want you to do the experiment where you heat magnesium strips. You are working in the fours that you are sat in. Now...start!"<br>Mathine looked at Yong Soo and then at Laura before finally looking at Lukas. "So us four?" she asked, the others all nodded.  
>"Mathine, get the strips; Laura, the holders; Yong Soo, get us some goggles. I'll get the Bunsen burner set up" Lukas instructed the group, to which they nodded and went to their places to get what they were told to. Within a few minutes Lukas had got his equipment and set up the Bunsen burner to which the only thing they needed now was a flame. Mathine arrived back with the strips of magnesium and placed them on the table. Yong Soo then came back and handed everyone a pair of goggles, to which they all thanked him politely (except Lukas). Laura put the thongs on the table.<br>"I'll go get some matches from the teacher." Mathine told them, standing up from her seat. Lukas raised an eyebrow but didn't stop her, he didn't really trust the Dane with fire, but he had no valid argument to stop her with. Mathine went up to the very intimidating Mr. Braginski, who was more than happy to hand over the box of matches with a creepily content smile on his face. She muttered, "He still freaks me out" as she sat back down and handed the matches to the Norwegian boy.  
>"Me too" he replied, lighting a match and asking Laura to start the gas on the Bunsen burner so he could light it; she quickly did so and the fire started off on the yellow flame, to which Mathine then turned the whole at the bottom so the flame was blue.<br>"Who wants to light up the strip?" Yong Soo asked,  
>"I brought four pieces, so we could all do one each" Mathine explained, "Lukas can do the first one since he set up the Bunsen burner." The other four nodded as Mathine handed over the strip and the thongs to Lukas.<br>"Okay then" he said as he quickly looked at the others before putting the magnesium towards the fire and watched it heat up. After not very long a very bright light emitted from the small amount of metal. Mathine let out a small cheer as she watched, although it was dangerous to look at it for too long. Laura had a blue strip of plastic to hold in front of her eyes to make it so that she could look at the light; Yong Soo just retorted to covering his eyes and complaining that the bright light hurt his eyes.  
>Once Lukas finished his he dropped the reacted magnesium to the desk, he then handed the thongs to Laura who then did the same experiment, with similar reactions from Mathine and Yong Soo, but with none from Lukas. This was then repeated by Mathine and Yong Soo, who the later managed to burn himself, which did not surprise Lukas at all. The group then packed away their experiment, and Laura and Yong Soo looked at each other. "You know, I'm disappointed" Yong Soo said to her, "I was hoping they'd get in another fight."<br>Laura lightly laughed and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "That's mean, but I see your point. I was surprised. But can't you feel the tension between-"  
>She was then cut off by the two returning. Lukas raised an eyebrow when he noticed the strange looks they gave them.<br>"What?" he asked,  
>"Nothing, nothing" Laura told him as Mr. Braginski told the class to turn to page 174 and answer the questions until the end of the lesson.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas and Mathine had the next lesson, Cooking together, which was where they threatened each other with the knives; because of this, the two are banned of being able to cook in the lesson, and have to do only written work for the rest of the year. Shortly after a boring lesson of copying up the dangers of too much fat in your diets, Mathine and Lukas packed up and left to go to their rehearsal. Upon entering the two heard loud gasps from the cast. As well as the main characters and their actors, there were several more people in the room. These were just small parts, Mathine and Lukas assumed, as they hadn't been at the first performance.  
>"Miss Densen, Mr Bondevik. What a surprise." Mr. Karpusi exclaimed when he say them, and yawned. The look on his face make it seem like he was expecting them to come back eventually. "We're doing Act 1 Scene 5" he explained, Mathine and Lukas exchanged looks, that's the act where Romeo and Juliet meet, and the act that they spent lunch time practising. "I know you two have missed many rehearsals, but I'm sure you can catch up." This whole time Lukas and Mathine stayed quiet and received strange glances from the others as they sat among the other cast members.<br>After explaining a few things to the group, Mr. Karpusi told them to start reading from the start of Scene 5. One of the students who was not there at the beginning of the rehearsals started off as the first Servingman.  
>"Where's Potpan, that he helps not to take away? He shift a trencher? He scrape a trencher?"<br>Then a second student who they did not know the name of spoke up as the second Servingman, "When good matters shall lie all in one or two men's hands, and they unwashed too, 'tis a foul thing."  
>The first student spoke up again, "Away with the join-stools, remove the court-cupboard, look to the plate. Good thou, save me a piece of marchpane, and as thou loves me, let the porter let in Susan Grindstone and Neil. Anthony and Potpan!"<br>A third student spoke up now, "Ay, boy, ready."  
>then the first again, "You are looked for and called for, asked for and sought for, in the great chamber."<br>A fourth then joined them as the fourth Servingman, "We cannot be here and there too. Cheerly, boys, be brisk a while, and the longer liver take all."  
>Mr. Karpusi was reading out the stage directions, probably until they actually take the play to stage, they seem to all know their words though.<br>Abel Van Slyk, the older half brother of Laura whom Lukas sat by in Chemistry, then spoke up as Capulet. "Welcome, gentlemen! Ladies that have toes unplagu'd with corn will walk a bout with you. Ah, my mistress, which of you all will now deny to dance? She that makes dainty, she I'll swear hath corns. Am I come near ye now? Welcome gentlemen! I have seen the day that I have worn a visor and could tell a whispering tale in a fair lady's ear, such as would please, 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone. You are welcome gentlemen. Come, musicians, play." he recited the words with a faultless accent for a Dutch person, and did it without the aid of his script. Lukas felt bad about how little he knew of the play. Abel continued, "A hall, a hall, give room! And foot it, girls. More light, you knaves, and turn the tables up; and quench the fire, the room is grown too hot. Ah, sirrah, this unlock'd-for sport comes well. Nay, sit, nay, sit, good Cousin Capulet, for you and I are past our dancing days. How long is't now since last yourself and I were in a mask?"  
>Another unnamed student finally got a change to talk after Abel's large monologue, "Berlady, thirty years."<br>Then it went back to Abel, "What man, 'tis not so much, 'tis not so much: 'Tis since the nuptial of Lucentio. Come, Pentecost as quickly as it will, some five and twenty years, and then we mask'd."  
>The other student, who was Cousin Capulet, replied "'Tis more, 'tis more, his son is elder, sir; his son is thirty."<br>Then back to Abel, "Will you tell me that? His son was but a ward two years ago."  
>The whole group looked at Lukas expectantly, it was the first time he would have read out any of his words with a large group, "What lady's that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" as expected by himself, Lukas' English pronunciation was still a bit off.<br>He noticed the looks the group gave him as the boy who played the first Servingman spoke again, "I know not, sir."  
>Lukas felt like groaning aloud when he saw his next part was a large amount. "O she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear- Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear: So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."<br>Alfred then replied as Tybalt, Alfred was one of the few native English speakers at the school. Even though the school was in Norway it only taught in English. "This, by his voice, should be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave come hither, cover'd with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now by the stock and honour of my kin, to strike him dead I hold it not a sin."  
>They continued with their lines, and the whole class looked upon Lukas and Mathine when it got to their first part together.<br>"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Lukas started off, looking up at Mathine for a second.  
>She looked away, the both of them knew that all of the class' and the teacher's eyes were on them, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch. And palm to palm in holy palmers' kiss." she replied, her voice going the same as it had done before when they were practising alone.<br>"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"  
>"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"<br>"I then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"  
>"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake"<br>"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd"  
>Then Mr. Karpusi read the stage directions, "Kissing her"<br>Someone cheered from the group, saying that Mathine and Lukas could kiss. That caused a glare from the both of them, but blush was noticeable in the pair. "No, we can't make them do that, although they'll have to in the real play" Their faces fell, and looked upon the class who all had satisfied smirks on their faces.

.x.x.x.x.

After their rehearsal ended, Lukas and Mathine ended up walking out of the drama studio together,  
>"So, that wasn't too bad" Mathine said to him, "It's better than spending an hour at my house staring at my homework and not being bothered to do it."<br>Lukas nodded, "I guess it'll be better not to make a fool out of ourselves at the end of the year when we have to do it."  
>"I know, I guess that's a good point...hey, Lukas?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"What're we going to have to do about the kiss?"<br>His face fell at the mention of it, and he looked at her. "I guess we'll just have to bare it when the real thing comes" he told her flatly. Mathine nodded, heading towards the bus stop. Lukas raised an eyebrow, "You take the bus?" he asked,  
>"Only when Berwald can't drop me off home" she explained, "What about you?"<br>"I walk" she gave a nod of understanding.  
>"I live too far to walk." Lukas nodded and continued in his way, "Goodbye Lukas" she told him, he stopped, slightly confused, and looked at her.<br>"Goodbye Mathine"

Lukas got home promptly, taking shorter than usual to get home for some reason. He entered the house, putting his bags to the floor and heading to the living room where his parents were sat on the sofa. "Oh Lukas, how was revision?" his mother asked, a sweet smile on her face.  
>"It was good" he replied, sitting on the other sofa and looking at them.<br>"That's good sweetie, we've got dinner in the oven for you, we've already eaten but yours is still warm."  
>He nodded and got up again, "Thanks". Although he wasn't hungry, he thought it was nice of them to keep his dinner ready for him, so he took it out the oven and sat at the dining table by himself to eat.<br>After not very long, Lukas heard the familiar steps of his younger sister walking down the stairs, "Hi Lukas. Was revision good?" she asked as she went to the fridge to get out a soft drink. His mouth was full so he just nodded, "What did you revise for?" she asked.  
>Lukas swallowed and looked at her, he couldn't tell his family that he was practising for the drama, but since Romeo and Juliet is also used in English, he used that excuse, "English." he replied. Eyríður just nodded and went back upstairs. Lukas spent the rest of his night watching T.V and reading in his bedroom as normal, except he wasn't really reading, he was practising his spoken English.<p>

Mathine ended up falling asleep on the bus, and missed her stop. Because of this, she ended up on the other side of Oslo. The Dane ended up having to take another bus back to her house, and ended up home several hours late and extremely tired and moody. "Ugh" she groaned as she entered her large house, her mother was sat at the kitchen table, her father in the living room. Neither payed attention to her when she entered. "Hey...I'm home" she spoke up, her mother finally looked up from her book.  
>"Oh, hello sweetie." was all she replied with. Mathine frowned that neither of her parents seemed to care that she was so late home. She just sighed and took out her script and went up to her room then, not really wanting to speak to either of her parents, it's not like they'd care anyway. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Elskendes Feud – 07.

_(( For some reason I wanted a chapter to go on about Tiina and Berwald's relationship a bit, so that explains why there is more detail than usual to them in this chapter.  
>And I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far! Your comments make me feel so happy and drive me to continue writing this. Please keep them up and continue to make me happy! :3 ))<em>

.x.x.x.x.

Tiina wasn't back the next day either. She huddled in her tightly wrapped up blankets and sipped her hot chocolate slowly. "Ah!" she exclaimed as the hot liquid burned the tip of her tongue, she therefore ended up dropping her drink and spilling it everywhere. The Finn jumped up at the shock and looked around the small living room and sighed. Her parents were both at work, but they had left her a million and one different ways to contact them, Tiina appreciated that they cared for her, but she didn't want to worry them...or spill their new carpet. Quickly she ran up to get the mop and desperately started wiping where the chocolatey drink has stained the floor. Luckily for her the carpet was a deep red colour and therefore the brown didn't show up much, she was now happy that she didn't have an almost completely white house; like Mathine had. Mathine usually complained about the boringness of her house, it's not like she really had a choice from her parents though. Tiina sighed again, sometimes she felt quite bad for her best friend, Mathine really didn't have much of a say in her life. People would normally think if you had money then you could always be happy and have fun, Tiina thought this definitely wasn't the case for Mathine, even though Mathine was brilliant at always appearing happy. Deciding that the mess was nearly cleaned up enough, Tiina hobbled over to the kitchen to make herself a new drink, since she oh so cleverly ruined the last one. Before she could do this, however, she heard a loud banging at the door.  
>"T'na it's me" the deep voice of Berwald, her boyfriend, boomed through the door. He knew that Tiina's parents wouldn't be home, and Tiina knew that he knew this.<br>"It's open" she replied, her voice weak from the amount of coughing and throwing up she's had recently; oh and the sore throat, don't forget the sore throat.  
>Within seconds the Swede was in the house and at his girlfriend's side.<br>"Y'u look t'rrible" he told her plainly.  
>Tiina only let out a weak laugh before bursting into a violent cough, "Thanks" she replied sarcastically,<br>"I didn't m'an it 'n a b'd way"  
>"I know, I know" Tiina replied, wrapping her arms around his large but muscular body.<br>"N'w, I'm st'yin' here, to l'k after y'u"  
>"What? You can't be-" she burst into more violent coughs before she could finish her sentence. A look of worry spread over Berwald's face. Of course, he'd never let anyone else see this side of him, the caring, weaker side. He took her hand and gently led her back to the sofa,<br>"N'w, stay here. I'll c'll M'thine to t'll her to g't a diff'rent r'de"  
>Tiina could only nod slowly. No matter how selfless she was, there were times where she was almost begging to be looked after. Tiina was always the friend to help everyone else out, never got any help in return. It was lovely having her boyfriend do this for her, so she simply let him do it, without trying to stop him.<br>Within 10 minutes, Tiina was lying on the sofa, the mess completely cleaned up, and Berwald was handing her a new mug of hot chocolate, "M'ke sure to bl'w b'fore you s'p this t'me" he warned, Tiina only smiled.  
>"I know, love." she told him, and noted the slight shade of red he went when she called him 'love'. "I wonder what Mathine will do at school, since neither of us are there." she thought outloud.<br>"I d'dn't see h'r y'sterday. I th'nk she w'nt to the l'brary" he explained.  
>"Really?" Tiina asked, an eyebrow raising. Mathine normally hated the library.<br>"En'gh talk ab'ut her, let's c'ddle." the Swede held out his arms and Tiina couldn't resist. She moved up so she was in her man's grip, and he happily held her in his embrace.  
>"Jag älskar dig" he muttered in his own language, he knew that Tiina knew what it meant. I love you.<br>"I love you too" she replied happily, and continued to hold him close. They had been dating for almost two years now, and they were as close as ever. The lovers held a special bond, one which Tiina couldn't help but be proud of. Berwald gave a rare smile and got up to leave Tiina to rest on the sofa. "Oh wait" Tiina called weakly to Berwald, who left to go to the kitchen to get a hot water bottle, "Call Mathine"  
>He nodded and took out his mobile while going into the small room to collect Tiina's hot water bottle which was in the shape of a heart. After hearing the distinctive ring, a booming loud, but almost muted voice was heard from the other end of the phone, to which Berwald replied. "H'j, just thought I'd s'y that T'na is still ill, and I'm t'king c're of h'r...I kn'w...she'll be b'ck by M'nday...Okej, bye." he hung up, putting the phone back in his pocket and placing the hot water bottle by Tiina. "She s'ys she'll be f'ne and she h'pes y'u get b'tter" he told her. Tiina nodded and took a sip of her drink, savouring the taste of the rich drink.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Tiina had soon fell asleep on the sofa and Berwald had got up to tend to his homework. He thought he might as well get it done early, since he hoped he'd be doing something other than homework that weekend with Tiina. The Swede spent about an hour clearing up and doing all of the work he had, then he took Tiina's school bag and went through her books. She happened to wake to see this, "What are you doing honey?" she asked, still in a sleepy trance.  
>He grunted, picking out several books and placing them on the table, "I'm g'in to wr'te up the w'rk you m'ssed" he explained, already getting out his book and writing out into one of hers.<br>"Thank you" she replied, smiling and reaching her hand out, even though Berwald was on the other side of the living room. "Come here"  
>He nodded, "Y'u know I sh'uld continue w'th this" he told her, but he didn't care. He'd take any excuse to be able to be close to her. The Finn patted the sofa and sat up,<br>"I want you to cuddle with me, you can write the work later" she whined, reaching her arms out and pulling Berwald into a deep kiss. He sat down now, pulling his girlfriend to his lap and running his tongue over her lip, asking for entrance.

Tiina ran her hands down Berwald's bare chest. Their clothes were scattered on the floor and they held each other in their warm embrace from what they had been doing the last few hours.  
>"T'na" Berwald purred, holding her close, "That w's great"<br>Tiina laughed lightly, running her fingers down the muscles on her boyfriend's chest, feeling the moist skin there, "We should really take a shower and clean up before my parents return" she explained, although she was sad to say that. The Finn would much prefer staying in the embrace of her lover for the whole day.  
>Tiina was just about to lean in and give a quick kiss to Berwald's lips when they heard a loud crash and the sound of a door opening. This shortly replied by a loud feminine gasp, which was unusual considering who their guest was.<br>"Oh- wow! I'm so sorry!" Mathine exclaimed, holding her hands to her red face, "I didn't know- I only came to check up on you guys!"  
>Tiina buried her head in Berwald's chest and grabbed a pillow for him to put over his crotch, she then grabbed the closest piece of clothing which was Berwald's shirt. Once she got it on she peered over the couch, her face matching a similar shade to the Dane's, "It's okay, y-you didn't know!"<br>"I know, but still!" Mathine flailed, still hiding her face, "You two weren't doing anything when I walked in were you?" she asked shakily,  
>"N'j, we h'd finish'd by th'n" Berwald calmly replied, both females looked at him, to which he only shrugged.<br>"That's a bit better, should I go now?" she asked, before she could finish Berwald had answered,  
>"Ja"<br>Tiina hit him lightly on the shoulder and quickly slid on her trousers which were discarded, and jumped up to hug Mathine. "I'm better now, sweetie. I'll call you later, okay?" she smiled at her, Mathine laughed.  
>"Ja, see you then. You'll have to give all the details-"<br>"Th's wasn't our f'rst time, M'thine" Berwald interrupted.  
>A look of pure shock went over Mathine's face as she nodded slowly, "Oh, I see. Ja, okay then." she laughed nervously, "either way, you better be back by Monday, my school schedule has been knocked way off!" she nodded and opened the door again, "Sorry for barging in" she explained.<br>Tiina sighed, "It's okay, really Mathine." her signature smile was constantly on her face, "call later. Bye"  
>"Bye Tiina" Mathine grinned, then looked over at Berwald and nodded before exiting the house and leaving the two in peace.<p>

"F'nally got r'd of her" Berwald muttered while pulling off his shirt from the Finn, Tiina worked on the trousers.  
>"That's rude, she didn't mean it" she replied, going to pick up the rest of the clothes and putting them in the washing machine, "Set up the shower, sweetie?" she asked.<br>Berwald grunted and slowly walked up the stairs and to the bathroom to turn on the water. Tiina set up the washing machine and shortly joined her boyfriend in the bathroom, Berwald was already in the shower, lathering his fine body with the soap. Tiina hopped in behind him and got her own bar of soap and started lathering her own body, "Thanks" she told him, "For coming here today for me" she then gave him a quick kiss to the cheek. Berwald then turned around and gave her a peck on the lips before rinsing himself off and moving back a step so Tiina could rinse off. Once they were both rinsed they worked on washing their hair and Berwald exited as quickly as he entered, picking up his towel and already starting to dry off before Tiina has even turned off the shower. Both of them quickly dried up and got dressed, then went back downstairs so that they could continue resting in hopes of Tiina getting better (she was already seeming to improve after their...experience).

.x.x.x.x.

By the time Mathine had got back to school, lunch was about to end. She had left (After getting a pass at the office) at lunch to check up on her friends, only to walk in on them just after they had...been doing the dirty. After spending about half an hour going around town and buying herself some food, while trying to get the image of Berwald naked out of her head, she walked back to the school. She quickly went to the library only to notice it almost completely full, except for the one seat by Lukas, just her luck. She slowly walked in and took the spare seat, Lukas heard the noise of the chair moving and immediately looked up.  
>His face kept its usual flat expression when he saw her, "So, where were you?"<br>Mathine's eyes widened, if she still wasn't traumatised she would have come up with a comeback asking if he was worried, but instead she shrugged. "Went to check on Tiina."  
>He nodded and looked back down at what he was reading, well listening to. He had earplugs in, and Mathine could see him holding the script. He was listening to a recording of Romeo and Juliet, to help with his pronunciation, Mathine smiled at this and got out her own script and read her lines in her head.<br>"Going to the rehearsals tonight?" she asked him, she received a grunt in response which meant yes for Lukas.  
>"Ja, I'm assuming you are?" he asked her, taking out one of the earplugs.<br>"I've got nothing better to do" Mathine shrugged, that comment was probably true. She was a bit wary to go see Tiina and Berwald for now, since what happened earlier.

They didn't really do anything else that lunch, Lukas continued to listen to his audio, and Mathine memorised more of her lines. The bell rang only a few minutes later, Mathine and Lukas both jumped slightly, as both had been so into the activities they were doing.  
>"What lesson is it next?" Mathine asked,<br>Lukas sighed, "Biology."  
>Since they had that together, Mathine suggested they walk together, to which Lukas rudely refused by walking away quickly and not saying anything.<p>

When Mathine got to her Biology lesson only a few students were in there, Lukas had gone faster than her and was already in his seat at the front of the room. She took her place at the complete other end, and looked around at the few students. Normally, Tiina would be there to make the lesson less boring, but of course she knew that Tiina was up to nothing like that at that point in time. The Dane tapped her pencil on the desk and actually listened to the teacher for once. Mrs. Braginskaya was giving the class a delightful lesson on how cell respiration works, while Mathine could barely understand any of it she still wrote it down. She wasn't the best at science, you could say. Lukas, on the other hand, was easily comprehending the difficult topic and writing down notes like nothing. He glanced back to see Mathine obviously struggling, but he knew he would miss out if he helped her, and therefore just shrugged and continued taking the notes their Ukrainian teacher was giving them.

Once that lesson was over, Lukas quickly packed up and headed off to his next lesson which was Technology. He sighed when he heard Mathine talking to another student and it reminded him of how many lessons they actually did share in a week. Far too many in his opinion. Mathine quickly overtook him, running in her excited way to the far away technology room. She entered quickly and immediately gave their teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt, a high five. No, that's not the same Mr. Beilschmidt which was torturing Lukas and Berwald in the beginning, it was the P.E teacher's older brother, instead. He was a lot more laid back than his younger brother, and told the kids to call him Gilbert, (or Mr. Awesome) instead of his last name, he grinned at seeing Mathine.  
>"Hallo, how're you? I heard you're actually going to those rehearsal things" he said flatly, going to his desk. Mathine was the first student to arrive there.<br>Just as she was about to answer, Lukas walked in. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Mathine turned back to Gilbert, "Ja, If I'm forced to do the play, may as well not make an ass out of myself"  
>He only shrugged, "Well, good for you! Good luck!" he then winked and turned to the class, who had all entered by now. "Now class, you can continue with your projects from last time, making model cars!" he announced, "I don't need to tell you what to do, just get on with it" he was then back at his turning chair and listening to music in his headphones, typical Gilbert.<p>

Mathine proceeded to adding the small tyres to her car, she had almost finished, the Dane had always been good at constructing things. They had another two lessons to finish their cars before the class would move onto their next topic. She looked around the room at the other people's cars, most of them hadn't reached the stage she was at, she saw Lukas' car which was looking quite rotten. He was struggling to glue all the parts together, and Gilbert obviously wouldn't be any help. Mathine quickly connected her tyres and walked over to the Norwegian.  
>"Need any help?" she asked,<br>Lukas looked up, "No, I'm fine" he replied flatly.  
>Mathine tapped his car lightly and all of the main parts disconnected, "Of course you are."<br>Lukas stood up from his chair, glaring at her. The whole class looked at them and Gilbert jumped up from his desk, everyone was wondering if this would be yet another fight; however, Lukas just inhaled and exhaled and nodded, "Fine, help me."  
>Mathine smiled and picked up the glue and got to work, the glass looked on with open mouths. A few whispers erupted and Lukas could tell Mathine wanted to turn and punch them, "Don't listen to them" he whispered, she nodded and proceeded to fix his car.<br>Once she had done, she nodded, "Done. See you in rehearsals, Lukas."  
>He nodded as well, "Ja, see you."<br>Mathine then walked back over to her desk and painted her car red (with a white cross on it of course!).

.x.x.x.x.

The end of the day, and end of the week, came shortly. Well, more like the end of the last lesson, Mathine and Lukas still had their rehearsal to go to. Mathine took her, now finished, car with her since it was completed she was now allowed to take it home. She decided to name it Rød Pølse (red sausage), yes she was childish enough to name it. Lukas still hadn't finished his, but that didn't bother him; he had a bad feeling Mathine would want to race them if he had finished his, anyway. Soon they both entered the familiar drama room to be welcomed with the same welcoming faces from the fellow peers.  
>"Hello you two" Mr. Karupusi greeted them, and called them over to sit in the semi circle they had made. "We are trying out the death scene this time" he told them.<br>Lukas and Mathine looked at each other, but neither had a readable expression on their face.  
>"Okay" Lukas eventually said, reaching into his bag and taking out his copy of the script, Mathine got hers out too.<br>"We will start from when Romeo and Paris start talking, and Romeo sees Juliet" he said.  
>Lukas turned to the page and started reading his lines, his English was noticeably better than it was before, the whole group could tell.<br>When Mathine got her lines she didn't even need her script, she had almost perfectly memorised her lines, Lukas could tell this from the way her eyes were unfocused when she was 'reading'.

The rehearsal had gone quicker than they both expected, the two concluded. Mathine quickly packed up again and went to leave when she felt a hand tug at her backpack, she looked back to see the unreadable face of Lukas Bondevik.  
>"Hey...er..." he started,<br>she blinked, "Ja?"  
>"We should practice more, you know. I know you know your words, but I could do with some help on mine..."<br>She nodded, giving him a wide grin. "Sure! When shall we do that then?" she had nothing better to do after schools, being with Lukas was better than listening to music in her house while coming up with excuses not to do her homework.  
>"Mondays and Wednesdays after school"<br>"So basically the days when there's no rehearsals?" she asked,  
>"Ja. The drama block is closed on a Wednesday, so we'd have to find somewhere out of school to practice."<br>"Tiina would let us around her house, I'm sure of it."  
>"It's a deal then, you'll talk to Tiina about it, right?"<br>"Of course"  
>He nodded blandly, "Okay then...see you" and walked off, just like that.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

"You mean that you want you and Lukas...to practise at me house?" The Finn asked her friend again, she was now feeling a lot better and Berwald seemed to now be coming down with a cold (yes all in the space of a few hours).  
>"Ja...I know it's asking much but...please?" she asked, pouting slightly at her.<br>Tiina laughed, "Okay. It just surprised me is all. Tell him my address and you two can practice here all you want" she told her. Mathine smiled and gave her a thumbs up.  
>"Tak, you're the best!" she told her<br>"She 's" Berwald muttered from the sofa, Mathine only gave a light laugh.  
>"Will I see you guys tomorrow?" Mathine asked,<br>"Probably not" Tiina started, "Poor Berwald needs my care~" she cooed in his ear, the Swede immediately went two shades darker of red.  
>Mathine went 'ew' and just walked out of the house, and head off back home to hers; she knew that her parents wouldn't even notice her enter again though, same old same old.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Elskendes Feud – 08

.x.x.x.x.

Unexpectedly, Mathine's parents had gone up to her as soon as she entered.  
>"Darling! Guess what?" her mother asked, sounding excited.<br>It was rare for Mathine's mother to notice her, especially straight on arrival, so Mathine simply blinked at her. "What?"  
>"We beat them! We had more sales last month than the Bondeviks!" she yelled, "Isn't that great?"<br>Mathine thought for a moment, and suddenly remembered. The Bondeviks are Lukas's family. It all of a sudden felt strange to her to have to be in competition with him, but she shut her mouth and just smiled and nodded.  
>"That's great, those bastards deserved it!" She replied and walked up to her room, she couldn't help but wonder why she all of a sudden felt bad for saying that.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

The weekend came and went, nothing had happened which was remotely exciting. Berwald and Tiina spent most of the weekend together, probably having sex or something, Mathine thought. Both of them were no longer ill though, which was something, she guessed. When Monday came, Mathine woke up surprisingly early and was already dressed and fed by the time she had to leave.  
>"Bye" she called to the empty house as she stepped out to see that Berwald's car wasn't there yet. After a few minutes of thinking to herself, she heard the distinct sound of a car horn.<br>"Hey guys" she greeted them, going up to the car and making her place in the back seat. "Glad to see you're both better."  
>"Thank you Mathine~" Tiina replied, giving her a nice smile, "We both feel better now"<br>"Good!" Mathine cheered. Tiina just kept smiling at her and the group continued to talk about their weekend until they reached the school.

Mathine groaned as she got her P.E kit from her locker, looking over at Tiina. "I hate having P.E first" she sighed. Tiina only gave her a sympathetic smile. "Like seriously, it shouldn't be fa-" she was stopped as she accidentally walked into someone, "Oh hey, sor- Oh, Lukas" she stopped as she recognised the Norwegian boy.  
>"Hello Mathine. So...what did she say?" Lukas asked, looking briefly at Tiina so Mathine knew what he was talking about.<br>"Oh, she said yes."  
>"Thank you" he said as he turned to her. "Does that mean we can practice over tonight?" he asked.<br>"Sure thing" Tiina replied.  
>"You know, we need some way to contact to know where to meet up and stuff, like if one of us cancels." Mathine said to Lukas.<br>"Here" he said and handed her a card. Before Mathine could reply he had already gone. She shrugged and looked at Tiina.  
>"What is it?" she asked the Dane. Mathine looked at the paper in her hand.<br>"It's his number"  
>Tiina gave her a grin and nodded, "Okay then~ I'll go over to Berwald's tonight so you two can be alone."<br>"Alone? Why would we need to be alone?" Mathine asked, following the grinning Finn to their first lesson.

In between lessons Mathine got out her phone and added Lukas's number, she decided she'd try to call him or text him later so he got her number. Their next lesson was Chemistry, where they had the famous Mr. Braginski. Mathine didn't hate the lessons anywhere near as much as she did at the start, when everything first started between them. Taking her place next to the Korean boy, Mathine gave him a quick smile. Lukas was about to turn around and say something when Mr. Braginski started talking.  
>"Okay class, now first we will watch a video explaining..." Mathine's brain stopped working at the word 'video' as usually that meant a long boring clip from about thirty years ago showing some old method of doing an experiment the teacher will already explain another three times before making them do it anyway. Videos were pointless in her opinion, so she decided that while the teacher was distracted she would use that time to send Lukas the text she planned to do.<br>The class all looked around at the sound of the song 'Stay' by the singer Tooji as it started to play, immediately everyone looked at each other until all eyes fell upon the culprit, whose phone was the cause of such noise. Lukas looked at his phone, his face noticeably red.  
>"Mr Bondevik, please turn off your phone~" Mr. Braginski asked him, his voice sounded sweet but anyone could tell he had hidden motives.<br>"Ja, sir..." Lukas muttered, he quickly turned on the phone to look at who sent the message. It read:  
><strong>Hey Lukas, it's Mathine! Add my no to your phone x<br>**He sighed, ready to make Danish woman soup. No wait, she couldn't be considered a woman, could she? No, more like annoying female Dane soup. Said annoying female Dane laughed nervously from her seat behind him, the class just continued to watch the film. Lukas noted he would kill her later, but nonetheless he added her number to his contacts list.

"What was that for?" Lukas hissed at her as soon as they had left the classroom.  
>"I'm sorry!" she wailed, Mathine honestly felt bad, "I didn't mean it, I assumed your phone would be off, or on silent. Those are the school rules at least."<br>"No one ever calls me!" he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It's alright, you didn't know"  
>A small crowd started to gather where the two were silently debating. Lukas looked at the crowd and then at Mathine before walking off. She was about to run after him and ask why, but felt a small vibration come from her pocket. There was a text there.<br>**I got your number, meet me in the far corner of the playground by the gate where nobody goes. We can practice there.**  
>She looked at it and simply sent a text back saying okay and set off to where they were to meet. She assumed that the reason why they weren't going to the library was so that no one followed them, like they probably would have done, knowing them. The crown soon dispersed, thinking that Lukas had gone off in a fit of rage.<p>

Mathine quickly got to their spot they decided in the far end of the playground, and saw that Lukas was already there.  
>"Hello there" he greeted, he was sat looking over his lines.<br>Mathine took her backpack off and sat next to him, getting out her own script. "Hi~ Sorry about earlier."  
>Lukas shrugged, looking at his script. "It's okay."<br>Mathine nodded and turned to the first page, "Where are we starting?"  
>"Death scene"<br>They spent only about 5 minutes practising, until they got bored. Mathine flopped on the grass, looking up at Lukas. "What do we do now?" she asked, to her surprise Lukas made no move in getting away from her. Maybe they could tolerate each other's company, finally.  
>"Don't know, are we going to Tiina's tonight?" he asked, glancing over at her. Mathine nodded,<br>"Yeah, if that's alright? I asked her and talked to her about it in P.E."  
>"How are we getting there?"<br>"We usually get a ride home from Berwald, how do you get home?"  
>"I walk"<br>Mathine nodded, smiling, "Then you can join us in the car then"  
>He hesitated, then slowly nodded. "I'll text my parents that I'll be late." He got out his phone, quickly tapping a message to his parents and sending it. "Do your parents know that you'll be home late?"<br>Mathine shrugged, "Probably not, it's not as if they care anyway."  
>He looked at her sharply, frowning deeper than usual. His parents would probably freak out if he was home later, actually, they have done so.<br>The two spent the rest of the morning going on about useless things, like school, home, the play, or anything really.  
>The bell interrupted their conversation, "Oh, is it Geography next?" Mathine asked. She watched Lukas pack up his things, but raised an eyebrow when he didn't leave.<br>"What are you waiting for? Get up. Let's go." he said, looking at her.  
>Mathine smiled widely, he actually wanted to be seen together? It seemed strange, but hey, it wasn't a bad thing. She quickly packed up her bag and walked with him to the next lesson. They promptly got to their Geography lesson, and taking their seats which were on the opposite sides of the room.<p>

Lukas waited for Mathine at the end of Geography, he hadn't really had..."friends" before, so he was still confused as to how his relationship with Mathine would be defined. When she came out the room she looked at him, still slightly surprised. Is it that weird for me to be waiting for her? Lukas thought, but shook it off and started walking for their next lesson, which was Physics, and looked back to see if Mathine was following him.

"Moi, Mathine~" Tiina greeted when the Dane came in the room and sat in her spot, Lukas shortly following and taking the seat in front.  
>"Hej Tiina" she replied, giving her a big grin.<br>"Where were you at break?"  
>"Oh I was-"<br>"Why did you come in with Lukas?" Tiina asked, then did an 'oh' "You were with him?"  
>"Practising."<br>"I didn't say you weren't~" Tiina laughed lightly, "How are we getting to my place? Are we taking Lukas?"  
>"Yeah, is that okay?"<br>"Of course~"  
>Tiina then retreated back to her seat when the teacher returned, Mathine jumped slightly when she felt a vibration in her pocket.<br>**We have English last lesson together, we'll walk to the car together from there then?**  
>It was Lukas, obvious, Mathine quickly sent a reply. She couldn't help but laugh at Lukas's reaction to his phone vibrating, she was slightly scared as to which pocket he put it in. A few seconds later her phone vibrated again.<br>**Okay, see you then. **

"Hey, want to go to the library at lunch?" Lukas asked Mathine at the end of Physics, she blinked and looked at him for a few seconds before giving her delayed reply.  
>"Sure." She then quickly sent Tiina a text and walked with Lukas to the library.<br>The two then went to the library and spent about only half the time revising, and of course the rest they were distracted by one or another thing and generally conversing.  
>"Why are you suddenly able to put up with me?" Mathine asked him randomly,<br>"What do you mean suddenly? I've been forced to put up with you lots recently."  
>The Dane decided she could form no intelligent reply and just shrugged, "I guess.." she started, a few seconds later, "It's not that bad though, is it?"<br>Lukas noted that she would probably be offended if he said it was, so he only shook his head, "Nei...it's alright. I don't mind. It gives me something to do."  
>She gave him a wild smile and nodded, "Ja? Awesome! It's not that bad, I agree."<br>He nodded, listening half-heartedly to her nonsense that she blabbed on about.

The rest of the school day went about without any general events, Lukas and Mathine split up to go to their separate maths lessons, but got together at the end of English to go to Tiina's house.  
>"Okay, so shall we go now?" Mathine asked, once the group of them had met up outside of the English room.<br>"Sure" Berwald replied, taking Tiina's hand and walking ahead to the car.  
>"Do they always do that?" Lukas whispered to Mathine when Berwald and Tiina started kissing. She assumed that he meant were they always so lovey-dovey with each other.<br>"Unfortunately, yes." she whispered back, he nodded.  
>"No wonder you're always so happy to hang around with me."<br>Mathine was about to reply when they reached the small sports car. Mathine went up and opened the door behind Tiina, and got in. Lukas just stared at the small car,  
>"Come on, get in" Mathine called from her seat, Lukas slowly walked over behind Berwald's seat and got in next to Mathine. The seats were really close together and he felt almost awkward being squished in so much. He looked over at Mathine, someone he assumed would have had a similar upbringing to him (as someone who was used to a large amount of space) but she seemed happy as can be in the back seat. "What's wrong?" she asked, when she noticed Lukas looking at her and frowning.<br>He shook his head suddenly, getting his thought out of his head. "Nei, nothing, I mean. I'm fine" he said quickly, turning his head to look out the window. Mathine raised an eyebrow, but gave up and just shrugged. It didn't take them long to reach Tiina's house, the first thing Lukas thought was 'small' when he saw it. To the normal person, they could only dream of living in a house so large, but of course to Lukas this was a lot smaller than his house.  
>"Now, Berwald and I will stay in my room, you two can practice in the guest room if you want~" she sang, going to the door and opening it. Lukas nodded, not saying anything. "My mom's not home, but I told her you would be here." she said, going inside and heading to the stairs. "Mathine knows where everything is, so if you want anything Lukas just ask her." He found himself having to take in a lot of information but just nodded slowly.<br>"Okay" was his simple reply.

"So, want to go over our lines then?" Mathine asked,  
>all too quickly Lukas gave a response, "Obviously" he put his bag on the bed and took out his script. "I think I'm starting to learn my words now." he said, almost proudly.<br>"That's good~"  
>"We should work on emotion..." Lukas muttered, looking at his words.<br>"Oh, that's a good point..." Mathine trailed on, "It'll suck if we don't act like we're...well...Romeo and Juliet."  
>"Of course..."<br>The two ended up practising for the rest of the night until around 7pm and Tiina's house received a phone call.  
>"Mathine, it's your mother. She wants to know where you are" Tiina's mom said as she burst into the room.<br>"You still didn't tell her?" Lukas asked.  
>Mathine shook her head, "I didn't think she'd care. Should I go home then?"<br>The Finn nodded, "I think that's best, do you have a way to get home."  
>Just as Mathine was about to reply, Lukas spoke up. "I should get home too. I'm going to take the bust, want to come?" he turned to Mathine.<br>She still found it curious that he actually wanted to spend time with her, but she nodded and have the Finnish woman a large grin.  
>"Thank you for letting us come over, Mrs Väinämöinen."<br>"That's fine sweetie, come over any time."  
>Lukas and Mathine packed up their stuff and head off to the nearby bus stop. It was raining outside, and neither of them had an umbrella, so their outfits stuck to their now damp bodies.<br>Lukas sighed, sounding irritated, "Why can't this have a roof?" he asked,  
>Mathine laughed lightly, "Just ignore it. Look the bus is coming now."<br>As she said, the bus soon pulled up and the two paid their fare and took their seats at the back of the bus. The ride was mostly quiet, not that many people were on the bus. Mathine's stop was only about 10 minutes away, and she looked at Lukas, slightly smiling.  
>"See you tomorrow, Lukas." she said, he looked at her blankly, but he wasn't frowning, just wearing a usual blank non-smiling face. To Mathine that was the equivalent of a smile, "Bye"<br>"Goodbye, see you" Lukas replied, waving to her when she gave him a massive over the top wave. "She's such an idiot..." he muttered to himself once she left.

.x.x.x.x.

That night the two of them got home, both of their families were worried, but otherwise were not mad at either of their children. Both Mathine and Lukas had their dinner and went to bed quite early, and both of them slept like babies that night. Somewhere else on the other side of the city, in a popular bar, their families were meeting. Of course this meeting was not intentional, it was just unfortunate that one of the members of the Bondevik family ran into one of the Densen family. They were both Mathine and Lukas' uncles. The encounter started off badly from a start, both were drunk even before entering the bar. The Bondevik was the first one to enter, and the Densen came in after. It started off bad, and got worse. First they exchanged words and insults, then Bondevik threw a beer bottle at Densen. After that it turned into a full on fist fight. There were punches, bites, smacks, kicks, everything. There were sirens everywhere, and Densen grabbed the beer bottle that he was hit with. It was now covered in broken glass and beer. Nobody knew what drove him to do it, alcohol? Hate? Whatever stupid feud their families had, Densen picked up the broken bottle and smacked Bondevik around the head with it. Bondevik fell to the floor, bleeding and unconscious. By the time the police got there, he was already dead. Of course, Densen was put into prison, much to the disappointment to his family; and, of course, the Bondeviks had to break the news to each other about the death of their dear relative.

Mathine woke up that morning and lazily got out of bed, it was early in the morning, around 6am. When she got dressed and headed downstairs, the last thing she expected was to see her parents, fully dressed and already in the kitchen.  
>"Mom? Dad?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table with them.<br>"...Mathine. You know your uncle?" her mother asked slowly.  
>"Which one?" she had many.<br>"Christian..." she muttered, sighing and taking a sip of her coffee. Both of her parents looked like hell, both were in their pyjamas and had bags under their eyes.  
>"What happened to him?" Mathine asked.<br>This time her father spoke up, "He killed a Bondevik." Mathine felt a lump in her throat.  
>"Which one?"<br>"I don't know, some insignificant sibling." So by that he meant one of Lukas's uncles.  
>Mathine nodded and went to make herself a coffee.<br>"Ah...so what's happening to him?"  
>"Life imprisonment" secretly Mathine was thinking that he deserved it. But of course, she could never say that to her parents. It was wrong to kill, and Mathine didn't like her uncles anyway.<p>

Lukas woke up to having is mother knock on his door at 6:30 am. His sister was awake and downstairs, awaiting whatever bad news she could tell they were about to receive.  
>"Okay, let me get dressed." he said.<br>"No...we need to speak to you and Eyríður"  
>He raised an eyebrow at that and went to open his door, looking his mother in the eyes he could tell she had been crying. She was in her pyjamas and holding a mug of hot coffee.<br>"I made this for you sweetie, come downstairs and drink it." she handed him the hot drink and head for the stairs. Lukas's mouth was slightly open, and things just felt...unreal. He was dreading whatever his parents wanted to say, he could tell that they weren't angry with him. The Norwegian got his slippers on and took a sip of his drink. Perfect, as usual by his mother. He headed down the stairs and sat next to his younger sister at the table. Their parents were sat opposite.  
>"So what's up?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.<br>"Your uncle..." his mother started, but she started crying and his step-father wrapped his arms around her. "He...got...at the bar."  
>"What?" Eyríður asked, still confused.<br>"Which uncle?" Lukas asked.  
>"...Njål"<br>Lukas's mouth dropped, he had always been very close to Njål.  
>"W-what happened to him?" Lukas already had an idea, and his mouth went dry at the thought of it. He took another sip of his coffee to try to calm himself, but it did no use.<br>"He got killed..."  
>Eyríður gasped, Lukas only bit back tears. He hadn't cried for a very long time, and he wasn't starting now.<br>"Who did it?"  
>"The Densens"<br>The sensation Lukas felt at those two words was like a shot in the stomach. He wanted to faint, or sleep, it felt out of this world. All the boy could do was nod. "O-oh...I'm getting dressed" he put his half-full mug of coffee back on the table and head upstairs without a word. His mother sighed shakily and clung to her husband, she too was also close to Njål.  
>"Will Lukas be okay?" Eyríður asked.<br>Her mother nodded, "He'll be fine...now, come on...let's get ready for school. I'll drive you."

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine spent the whole of maths (her first lesson) worrying about Lukas. She had no idea if he even knew his uncle that died, but for all she knew maybe they were close. In all honesty, Mathine wouldn't have turned another eye if it was her uncle that was killed, she thought most of her family were horrible anyway. But it seemed that Lukas's family were closer than hers anyway. Several thoughts ran through her head. When the second lessons started, Mathine almost ran to English. She was incredibly disappointed when she didn't notice the Norwegian boy in his place by the door. Mathine looked over at Tiina, who shrugged with a frown, mouthing 'Not in maths'. She groaned, if Lukas was mad at her for this, she would be so devastated. Mathine had no idea why she felt so bad, but it seemed that in all her lessons, there was something...missing. She could feel the class looking at her, it was all over the news. Everyone knew that her family (and to them, therefore her) killed a Bondevik. The similar pain and worry went through break, Mathine went to the library alone, in hopes of Lukas walking in. In her third and fourth lessons (which she didn't have with Lukas) she spent worrying. At lunchtime, however, when going to the library, her usual seat had the Norwegian boy she was looking forward to seeing all day in it.

Mathine carefully sat by Lukas, looking at him. He stood up, took her hand and started leading her outside. The group of students in the library looked onwards, they were probably all thinking was Mathine was thinking. Lukas wanted to kill her. She blinked, watching him. He had no bag with him.  
>"W-when...when did you get in? You weren't in English..."<br>"I came in after break" he replied, his voice was flat and hoarse. He was really upset. Mathine frowned deeply.  
>"Lukas-"<br>"Shush. We'll talk about this in a minute." she soon noticed that he was taking her to their spot in the corner of the playground where they were before. It was behind a bush, so no one could ever walk in on them. A good place to kill her, Mathine thought.  
>He let go of her when they got there, and sat where he had just the day before. Mathine sat next to him, trying to get a look at his face. Lukas's head was cast down. There was an eerie silence between the two.<br>"Lukas..."  
>He sighed, shakily, Mathine noted. After about another minute of silence he looked up at her. His eyes were red and he looked tired. "He...was my favourite uncle..."<br>Mathine felt her stomach in her throat again, "Lukas...I'm so sorry."  
>"You didn't do anything..." Mathine was surprised he wasn't blaming her for her uncle's actions, "Who did it...?" she has no doubt he knew it was a Densen.<br>"My uncle Christian. I barely even know him. He's probably an ass."  
>She heard him grumble at that, and she temporarily worried if she angered him. "More than that...what was his punishment?"<br>"Life in jail"  
>"...okay" he sighed again, and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up slowly, looking down again. Lukas himself didn't know why he stood, but he stayed in the same position even when Mathine stood up herself.<br>"Lukas?"  
>He didn't look at her, he felt empty. But then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he had no choice but to look up at the Dane. "Wha-" he was about to finish when he saw Mathine with her arms extended out. She had a frown on her face.<br>"I know you're sad, but...just...come here..." he looked at her hands for a second before looking up at her face. After a few seconds Lukas slowly moved over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.  
>They stood there for a long time, Mathine hugging Lukas close. After a while they sat down, Lukas still in Mathine's arms. He would occasionally sigh or shake, Mathine could tell how hard it was for him not to cry, and she silently stroked his back to calm him.<br>"I'm so sorry..."  
>"Stop apologising..." he muttered into her neck, which was where his head was. "you make me think it's your fault if you apologise, and it's not. It's out families' fault" she nodded,<br>"This stupid...what is this even? Some sort of enemy thing, it's controlling their lives."  
>"It is...I'd never kill anyone from your family..."<br>"Neither would I..." Mathine stopped, thinking over her words, "because we're friends."  
>She could feel Lukas tense up at that, then relax again. She sighed and pet his back again, comforting him.<br>"Thank you, Mathine."  
>"You're welcome, Lukas".<p>

_(( I'm so sorry for this taking so long! I was really busy, but I eventually updated. This has been my longest chapter so far though, so I hope that's a good compensation. Please if anyone likes this please R&R it would make my day! Let me hug you! ))_


	9. Chapter 9

Elskendes Feud – 09

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas and Mathine didn't do much that lunchtime, she just carried on holding him and comforting him. Despite the great urges to, Lukas refused to cry. He was grateful that Mathine was doing this, he really was, somehow him being in her lap make him calm down immensely.  
>"Lukas, the bell's about to go"<br>"I know"  
>There was a few seconds of silence, Mathine ran her fingers slowly through Lukas's hair. When she and Berwald were kids her mom used to force them to hug when they had a fight, since then Mathine hasn't hugged many people, but it definitely seemed different with Lukas.<br>"Lukas..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>Mathine looked at him, and almost felt like fainting. There was a ghost of a smile on Lukas's lips. "Y-you're smiling..."  
>He raised an eyebrow, the faint smile this in place, now with a light blush. "And?" he asked, standing up from Mathine's lap. "It's PSHE now, come on." He picked up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and waiting for the Dane.<br>She gave him a wide smile and jumped up, picking up her bag and following him cheerfully to their next lesson. They both walked together, discussing what lesson they were having next.  
>"What topic do you think it will be?" Lukas asked<br>"Hopefully something fun."  
>"Nothing fun happens in PSHE" he dead panned, although it was true.<br>She shrugged as they continued to walk to their next lesson, which was with the headteacher Mr. Vargas.

"Welcome welcome! Now everyone, sit down, sit down!" The Roman chanted, Lukas and Mathine had just entered the room and sat in the corner next to each other. Mr. Vargas remembered how the two used to fight and argue, and looked at them rather suspiciously as they sat next to each other, wondering how their relationship has transformed so far.  
>Lukas looked at Mathine, of course he was no longer smiling, he wasn't hit on the head with a large rock or something and suddenly turned nice. Mathine, however, gave him a wide smile back, and leaned back in her chair to listen to whatever Mr. Vargas was going on about.<br>"We're doing Sex education"  
>Lukas's eyes widened as the class all did a groan, as well as a few audible giggles; Mathine being one of those people giggling.<br>"Hehe, Sex-ed~ This will be funny."  
>Lukas nodded, not really listening and gave a sarcastic response, "Yeah, totally funny..."<p>

After having put up with the torture that is Mr. Vargas explaining sex and how to put on a condom, the students were all either dying of boredom, or the immature ones were giggling. Eventually, Mr. Vargas stopped going on and went in the cupboard to retrieve something. There was a massive box, the students all looked on in wonder at what could possibly be inside it. Mr. Vargas reached in an pulled out an object, a banana by the looks of it.  
>"Okay now, I will hand every one of you a banana and a condom. When I tell you, I want you all to place the condom on the banana, and then wait a few minutes and pull it off again."<br>A few more bursts of giggles went around the room before Mr. Vargas started handing out all of the bananas and condoms. Eventually he handed them all out, and Mathine couldn't help but wonder how Tiina and Berwald would react to such a lessons, since (she's assuming) they would have done the real action many a times before.  
>"How can this get worse..." Lukas groaned, leaning back in his seat. Mathine laughed.<br>"It's only sex-ed. Could be worse."  
>"What's worse than sex education!"<br>She paused for a moment, trying to think. "...I give up"  
>They were soon both presented with a banana each, and a condom still in the wrapper. Mathine tried not to laugh at Lukas's expression he gave the objects now in his hands.<br>"They're not evil, you know"  
>"I know I know..." he sighed, playing with the little packet.<br>"Okay, now start!" Mr. Vargas chanted as he went and sat at his desk, watching over the students as they all opened up their condoms.  
>Lukas tore open his little packet quickly, simply taking out the condom and slipping it easily over the banana. Looking over at Mathine he wanted to hit her around the head, watching her chew open the packet and spit part of it out.<br>"Bleh, tastes weird."  
>"You're not supposed to eat it..."<br>Mathine's face bore a cheeky grin, "But putting it in your mouth is alright~" Lukas tried not to hit her. Mathine touched the condom and was extremely tempted to fling it across the table, and emitted a high squeal. "EWW! Ew ew ew ew ew! It's so gross and slimy!" she whined, touching it a few times and then eventually having the nerve to put it on her banana.  
>Lukas tried not to snicker, the whole of the class had now placed their condoms on their bananas, so then of course Mr. Vargas gave the class a bunch of lectures about how to remove it, ect, no one was really listening.<p>

"...It won't come off."  
>"What do you mean, Lukas?" Mathine leaned over him, a bit too close for Lukas's liking, and looked at his banana. Mathine had already removed her condom and had it in the middle of the table.<br>"I just said...it won't come off." Lukas held the banana in one hand, trying to pull off the condom with the other. "It's stuck!"  
>Mathine stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Oh God! Lukas!" she couldn't stop herself, Lukas was struggling to simply get a condom off. His face turned a dark shade of red.<br>"H-hey! It'll come off" he tried again, even putting the banana in his mouth to try and take it off that way (of course, getting much more laughter from the inconsiderate Dane next to him, why did he even sit with her?) It seems that all sadness from earlier had been abolished between the two.  
>"Miss. Densen!" Mr. Vargas exclaimed, giving her a puzzling look. "Why are you laughing?"<br>She turned to Lukas and pointed at him, who was still struggling with the condom, "He can't get it off."  
>Mr. Vargas stared at him for a few seconds, his face contorting into strange positions to refrain from bursting out into laughter himself. As a teacher it would be rude, right? Although he still let the corners of his mouth twitch up a little. "Mr. Bondevik, need any help?"<br>"No sir!" he replied a little too quickly, making Mathine laugh more. By now the other children had had this incident brought to their attention and were all watching with amused faces.  
>"Lukas, you sure?" Mathine asked in between laughs.<br>"I'm fine..." he replied, still trying to get the condom off.  
>"Here!" Mathine exclaimed, reaching over and taking the banana out of his hands and slipping the condom herself, the small piece of plastic falling off easily.<br>Lukas hesitated, "Takk..." he muttered, taking the banana from her, and while looking down, putting it on the table. "Done, sir," he kept his head held down so that no one could see how embarrassed he was.  
>Despite that, the two still left the lesson together, both laughing (well Mathine did at least) over the lesson's events. They both had last lesson together (which was art) where not much happened and straight after they both had their practice, so they thought might as well walk there together.<p>

"Cancelled? What do you mean 'cancelled'?" Mathine asked Mr. Adnan, who was sitting in the drama room where Mr. Karpusi should be. Why Mr. Adnan was there, she wasn't even going to ask (rumours have spread around about them far too much, it's better not to ask).  
>"Mr. Karpusi's sick, I came here to tell you weird drama nerds that he's not available," the Turk reached out and pulled out a magazine to start reading. By the perverse grins on Mr. Adnan's face, the two could tell that the covers were probably something completely different to what is actually inside the magazine. Rather than not finding out, the two just sigh and turn out, walking out of the drama room and towards the exit of the school.<br>"Well that sucks..." Lukas muttered, "I'll have to stay here and do work then for an hour."  
>"Why can't you go home?" Mathine asked,<br>"I told my parents I'd be home late to study, if rehearsals is cancelled then I can't just like...cancel studying, it'll get suspicious."  
>"Oh..." the Dane tapped her finger against her chin a few times, thinking about what a solution could be, "Hang around with us."<br>"By 'us' you mean you, Tiina and Berwald?" he asked, he had never hung around with a group (the drive to Tiina's house didn't count) so he was slightly unsure about it. "...sure" he eventually concluded.  
>Mathine cheered in her head, but her face still kept her usual grin. "Okay! I'll just text Tiina to tell her we'll be over. We can take the bus there, I think the next one leaves in a few minutes," she quickly got out her phone and sent a quick text to Tiina and Berwald, once she got the reply saying OK from her, Mathine nodded and turned to Lukas. "She said it's okay."<br>Lukas nodded, they quickly reached the bus stop where the bus was already there waiting for them, they both got on and paid their fares and sat at the back of the bus. Spending most of the time chatting and watching the rest of the population on the bus go about their daily routines, the stop for Tiina's house eventually arrived, and the two were more than happy to get off.

Mathine walked up to the front door, Lukas right behind her, and knocked on it loudly. When they were greeted with the similar light blonde hair of the young Finnish girl, Mathine greeted her with a big hug. "Thanks for this, we sort of had no where to go."  
>"So...what are we going to do?" Lukas asked quietly, despite his lack in volume he was still clearly heard by the others.<br>"I wanted to go out shopping, and then maybe eat somewhere?" Tiina suggested, already getting her shoes and coat on.  
>"Okay! That sounds great!" Mathine took her bag off her shoulder and grabbed Lukas's bag and placed them by the stairs in Tiina's house. "Are we going to go now?"<br>"Sure" Berwald replied, taking Tiina's hand and grabbing his keys to go over and unlock his car for the group to get in so he can drive them.  
>The group then all walked up to the car, and got in in the same positions as they had the day before, Berwald and Tiina in the front with Mathine and Lukas squished in in the back. The drive wasn't long to the shopping centre, it was one of the largest and most expensive shopping centres around, fortunately all four teenagers came from rich families. Berwald parked the car right by the shopping centre, and the four of them agreed to split to astonishingly high parking bill.<br>"Where shall we go first?" Tiina chirped to the rest of the group, linking her arm with Berwald's. Mathine and Lukas both shrugged simultaneously, neither of them really cared where they went as long as they had fun.  
>The group ended up going around the shopping centre, going to various places, watching a film, and generally just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, though, they all grew bored of the shopping centre, and needed somewhere else to go. They all texted their parents, telling them they'd be late (so the same incident didn't occur again where Mathine's parents had no idea where she was). After a while of debating, they all agreed to drive off to the local McDonald's in order to get a delicious unhealthy snack.<p>

Eyríður walked along the path, she wasn't sure where she was going, but she had nothing else to do. Maybe she'd visit the library? Check out some more good books? She wondered if she should call Lukas to see if there's anything he'd want her to check out for him at the library. Speaking of that, she thought he brother had been acting strange recently. The Icelander flicked her short hair out of her face and sighed, she never was one to have a group of friends, and normally she'd be doing homework, but for some reason she had none. Holding her purse in her hands tightly, she pursed her lips together, getting angry at her teachers or her parents for not supplying anything for her to do. Eyríður was only 15, two years younger than her brother, and in a different school, so they had no way to ever meet during the day, and recently he's been out all of the time after school. Eyríður wasn't even going to bother trying to figure out what he's doing, she'd rather not know, she thinks. Still heading towards the library, she passed many various shops of all kinds and sorts. She was in the lesser posh area of the city, she could tell because of the graffiti and the types of shops she would pass. However, something interesting caught her eye when she was walking along.  
>"Lukas?" she asked, looking into the large window of the fast food restaurant, she swore she could see her brother, sitting with three other students. At first she didn't recognise any of them, but after a while she seemed to see the familiar face of the last person she'd expect to ever see her brother with. Mathine Densen. Why would Lukas, of all people, be sitting with a Densen? She didn't recognise the other two students, maybe they were just friends of theirs, but when she saw the Dane wrap an arm around Lukas's shoulders that was enough to get weary.<br>The Icelander started running, she wasn't sure where, but she ran as far as she could. She didn't even know what was running through her head, all she knows is that her whole life all of her mother's family had been brought up to hate the Densens. Why was Lukas with her? What had they been doing? How long had this gone on? She had so many questions, but not the nerve to ask any of them.  
>When she reached the house again, panting for breath she staggered up the stairs and immediately to her room. Taking the purple silk bound book out of her cupboard drawer, she quickly put it on the table, grabbed a pen, and started writing in it.<br>_I have no idea what's just happened. This is my first time writing in this, but I have no where else to go. I've seen my brother with a girl who we shouldn't even be talking to, yet alone being friends with. What if they're something more? Why hadn't he told me? I knew Lukas had been acting weird, but I just..I don't know what to do. If our parents find out, they'll be mad. I think I'll see what's happening between them two, and I'll continue writing in here as I find out more information. All they were doing today was sat at McDonald's with two other kids (whose names I am yet to know) and laughing and just having fun. Mathine wrapped her arms around Lukas, and he barely responded. He never lets people hug him. I promise I'll find out more on this._  
>The adolescent shut the book and sighed, putting the small lock on it and throwing it back in her drawer she slumped onto her bed, only to continue wondering about what events she had just witnessed.<p>

Mathine laughed, ruffling up Lukas's hair. "Isn't this great?" she asked, taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake.  
>Tiina nodded, "It is, we should all hang around together more often. How about on the days you two don't have rehearsals? You two know a lot of your words, do you need more practice?"<br>The two looked at each other, "How about every Friday we do this?" Lukas asked,  
>"Don't you have practice on a Friday?" Berwald questioned,<br>Lukas nodded, "Ja. But still, nothing ever happens on Fridays, Friday can be hang out day." he suggested. There were looks passed among the whole group before Mathine nodded enthusiastically.  
>"I like the idea, I saw we all hang out every Friday."<br>Tiina and Berwald nodded, Lukas just looked blankly at her. "Sounds good to me" he said.  
>The conversations they had that night took on several topics, laughing and having fun together, this was one of the best moments in Lukas's lift, as before he was always restricted to staying inside where his only company was his younger sister. Having grown up without many friends, he was having a lot of fun, of course his stoic expression would never show any hints of pleasure in their conversations.<br>Unfortunately, all great things have to come to an end, and it started to get dark outside. Deciding this meant that the group should split up, Berwald offered to drive everyone home, much to Lukas and Mathine's joy (as neither of them really enjoyed bus rides). All of them piled up into the Swede's car (which Lukas noted was a Saab) and one by one were dropped off, first Tiina, then Lukas, and then finally Mathine before Berwald drove back to his place to finally get some much needed rest.

Lukas entered his house many hours later, he had told his parents he would be out late, so they were not worried as to where he was.  
>"Lukas? Is that you?" his mother called from the kitchen,<br>he sighed, now remembering the events from that morning, and walked slowly into the kitchen. How could a group of people like the ones he was just hanging around with possibly help him forget about the death of his favourite uncle? He soon felt his heart go to his throat, remembering how he felt that morning, but soon calmed himself. He tried to think positively. "Hello mor" he said as he walked up next to her.  
>She smiled at him, "You seem well"<br>he nodded, "I am"  
>"Are you sure you're okay about-"<br>"Mom, let's just drop it, okay?" he asked, going to the fridge and taking out some leftover pizza and taking it with him to the living room.  
>"Fine sweetie" she replied, not bothering to ask him why studying took him so long. Maybe he was just upset so he wanted to be alone? That must be it.<br>Eyríður was in the living room, watching T.V, Lukas's step-father was probably upstairs working as usual. The Norwegian took a seat next to his younger sister and looked at her. "Hei" he said.  
>"Hello..." she muttered, Lukas immediately noticed something was off with her reactions. He assumed it must have been because of what happened last night, so he excused it without asking her anything.<br>"How are you?"  
>"I'm fine" Eyríður then quickly stood up, "I'm going upstairs..." she said quietly before quickly walking over to the stairs and up to her bedroom. Lukas just watched, still confused, but decided he'd just continue eating then go up to his room and do his homework (it was probably the latest he's ever done his homework).<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Things seemed to go a little easier now in the Bondevik house, while still grieving, the family did eventually get over the death of their close relative. Over the weeks they started forming into a natural pattern, Lukas would spend Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays practising (Eyríður soon found this out on Thursday when she saw him and Mathine walking to the drama block together) and he would spend Fridays afterwards with the other three, either going to Tiina or Berwald's house, or spending their time outside. Either way, Eyríður always kept journal entries on where they were, she had pieced together most of what happened, but she still refused to tell Lukas that she knew of his practices and meetings with the others, she knew he would find it creepy and probably hate her for it.  
>It was a Wednesday, around mid-April time. The play wasn't until the beginning of June, right before the end of the ear, and Mathine and Lukas already knew their words, which meant that they mostly just had to practise their expressions. They also knew that shortly they would get their costumes, which the both of them had already expressed to each other about how much they will dislike having to prance around in Shakespearian costumes. On Wednesday the two had all their lessons together, a fact that both of them used to strongly dislike, however now, they both would secretly look forward to Wednesdays. Mathine spent less and less time around Tiina and Berwald (except on Fridays, and weekends) and spent more time with Lukas.<p>

Mathine got up early in the morning, only to notice she had a text on her phone.  
><strong>I woke up at 5 and I'm bored as hell, want to go get breakfast somewhere?<strong>  
>What surprised her was that it was from Lukas, not that they didn't hang out together now, but it still seemed rare that he would have texted her at 5:35 am. Instead of replying, she pressed the green call button and put her phone on speaker while she put it on the bed to get dressed.<br>"Hello?" the phone called,  
>"Hi, Lukas. I got your text." Mathine was expecting him to reply with something along the lines of 'oh yeah, I sent that to the wrong person' or 'It doesn't matter, I've eaten'.<br>"Okay. So do you want to go?"  
>Mathine froze, quickly hooking up her bra and looking at her phone for a few seconds. "You still want to?"<br>"Sure, I still haven't eaten, I was waiting for your reply."  
>For some reason, that made Mathine glad, "Okay then, where will we go?" she reached in her closet and tried to find something to wear. Why was it taking longer for her to decide?<br>"How about the pancake place by the bowling alley?" Mathine knew exactly which place he was talking about.  
>"Ja, sounds good."<br>"Do you have a way to get there?" he asked,  
>"I can drive."<br>Lukas sounded shocked "You can drive? Why does Berwald take you to school then?"  
>"Because I don't like to go alone. But I have a car, I'll come 'round and go there when I'm dressed then" it was about quarter past six, so the two had plenty of time until school started.<br>"Uhm...Mathine?" Lukas asked, sounding sort of nervous.  
>"What is it?" Mathine had eventually picked out a shirt and was putting it on, now only some trousers.<br>"I need you to take me there." he admitted.  
>Mathine stared at her phone again, gulping. A Densen having to go over to the Bondevik residence? Was Lukas stupid! "Lukas..."<br>"I know I know, it's difficult! But just...you know where I live, right? Just go around the corner then phone me, I'll meet you there."  
>She sighed, if she caught how would their parents react? Mathine was always one for taking risks though, "Fine, I'll call you when I'm about to leave for your house."<br>Lukas hesitated, "Okay. Thank you," he then hung up the phone.  
>"Lukas, you better not have gotten us in some creepy shit..." Mathine muttered as she eventually picked out the rest of her outfit.<p>

Mathine had told her parents she was eating breakfast out with a friend, of course she didn't specify the friend; Lukas told his parents the same thing. Mathine called Lukas telling him that she had left for his house. She was obviously nervous about having to drive around that area. Mathine parked her Zenvo where Lukas had told her to park it, and got out her phone to call him again.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey, Lukas, I'm parked where you asked me to park. You coming?"  
>"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."<br>He then hung up, Mathine sighed again, looking around. The area of residence was similar to that of her own family's, since both came from equally well off families.  
>Lukas called to his parents, "I'm going now!" when he got a reply from them he was satisfied, and head outside (of course remembering to bring his school bag and some money with him). What he didn't notice was his younger sister also awake, waiting for him to leave so that she could follow them.<br>After a few minutes, Lukas got around to the corner and Mathine waved him over from her car. The first thing Lukas thought was 'wow', Mathine's car...wasn't it worth at least 16 million kroner? He thought. "Nice car..." he said lowly as he walked over to the passenger's side door.  
>"It's Danish~" she replied, giving him a wide grin, "Zenvo."<br>He shrugged, "I know" he replied, sitting down and buckling himself up. Even he had never been in a car worth so much, but that was mostly due to him not going around in cars much (he mostly walked).  
>"So, do you know the address of the place?" Mathine's main fall when driving was always remembering directions, so she always remembered to bring a sat-nav with her. Lukas told her the address and Mathine slowly started driving in the direction of the pancake place. Lukas immediately noticed how wary she was of the road, and how scared she appeared to be while driving. She was surprisingly more careful than he predicted she'd be.<p>

The two reached the pancake house quite quickly, Mathine parked up right by the front of the building, so that she could keep an eye on her car the whole time.  
>"Why didn't you bring a different car?" Lukas asked, "then you wouldn't have to be scared of it getting wrecked while we're inside."<br>"I'm only insured to drive this one, sucks I know" she got out of the vehicle and locked up the door, waiting for Lukas to walk in with her to the pancake shop. "How long until we have to go to school?" she asked, getting out her phone to text Tiina to tell her she's got another ride to school.  
>Lukas looked at his watch (which Mathine noted was the Norwegian flag) "Just over an hour"<br>"Good, plenty of time for pancakes~"  
>They both walked over to where there was a spare table, right by the window. Remembering to keep an eye on her car the whole time, Mathine purposely chose that seat so that if anyone dared touch her Zenvo she could catch them.<br>"Hello? What would you like to order?" both teens had jumped at the unexpected waitress there,  
>surprisingly, at almost the exact same time they both answered the same, "Chocolate pancake."<br>Mathine laughed lightly, "Really? You like it too?  
>"Ja why wouldn't I?"<br>The waitress had now gone to go collect their orders. Mathine looked at Lukas,  
>"I was never allowed to eat them when I was younger though" she sighed,<br>Lukas nodded, "I know, neither was I,"  
>"My parents only wanted me to eat healthily, so no chocolate pancakes."<br>"Same here, they didn't want their only heir to die young."  
>"Only heir?" Mathine asked, the waitress had now brought them both a cup each and pointed to the filling stations for the drinks, "Don't you have a sister?"<br>"Yes, but she's not my real sister, she's not entitled anything."  
>"I did not know that..." Mathine mused, bringing the straw to her lips, despite there being no liquid in her cup, "Come on, let's get something to drink."<br>The two got up from their seats, and both went for the exact same drink, the diet Dr. Pepper.  
>"You drink this stuff too?" Lukas asked, he found it strange they both picked the same thing.<br>"Ja, how ironic~."

Having spent the morning together, Lukas and Mathine seemed to have forgotten about school. They had to get there at 8, and were still in the pancake house at 8:15.  
>"Hey, Lukas, what time is it?" Mathine asked, wondering how much time they had left until the beginning of the day.<br>Lukas lazily looked at his watch, his face soon fell. "8:15..."  
>"What?" Mathine yelped, jumping up from the table, they had already paid for their breakfast, so the two just immediately ran out the building and to the flashy Danish sports car.<br>"We got distracted! Dammit!"  
>"At least we'll have to face lesson one together."<br>"What is lesson one?"  
>Mathine unlocked the door and jumped in, already getting her seatbelt on and starting the car, "Chemistry- Oh no! Mr. Braginski!"<br>"Fuck, he'll kill us..."  
>Mathine was already driving them towards the school, but she still made sure to keep to the speed limit and under any circumstances not wreck her car (oh how her parents would react). When the two reached the school they park in the student car park and quickly run off together to their first lesson.<p>

"Okay so you add-" Mr. Braginski stopped talking mid sentence, hearing some running down the hall. The students all looked at him eagerly, awaiting the reason for his pause. Mathine and Lukas were outside the door, whispering lowly to each other about who opens the door. "Excuse me a second~" Mr. Braginski chimes, putting down his white board pen and walking over to open the class room door. "Nice to see you two finally here, Lukas and Mathine." The teens both swallowed hard and looked at him, petrified. Sitting in their seats, both of them looked down; the students were whispering around them, for obvious reasons. "I expect some sort of explanation later on, da?"  
>"Yes sir" they both replied at the same time.<br>The rest of the lesson went on pretty normally, although Lukas and Mathine had missed half of the lesson. At the end, as he said, Mr. Braginski pulled the two students aside, wanting to talk to them.  
>"Now, explain."<br>Mathine gave a nervous glance at Lukas, who seemed pretty calm about all this, Mathine had a feeling he wouldn't explain, so bit the bullet and talked herself. "We were out this morning, got distracted, lost track of time, we're so sorry sir."  
>"Were you two on a date?" Lukas and Mathine both gaped at their Russian teacher, wondering if he was being serious or not. When they concluded the Russian's seriousness the two couldn't help but both grow a bright red (of course, neither of them noticed that the other was blushing, since both of them refused to look at each other).<br>"After school detention today, don't be late. You can copy up work then" Mr. Braginski simply said, turning from them to write on the white board. When neither student moved, both standing stood in their spot, Mr. Braginski spoke up again. "I said go. You'll be late to your next lesson."  
>Having no other choice but the one they were given, Lukas and Mathine simply hung their heads low and walked together to their next lesson, ICT.<p>

x.x.x.x.

_Dear diary (is this some sort of weird diary now?)  
>Lukas was out with her again, but this time in the morning. I could overhear him from his room calling her up, so it was his idea? Please don't think that I'm some sort of creepy stalker, over the times I've seen them together I actually think it's kind of cute. It seems mom and dad don't know that they're seeing each other, if that's even what they're doing. When I hear them talk, or see them together, they don't seem to be dating or anything. They spend a lot of time texting to each other, I think. I see Lukas on his phone a lot, he says it's the internet, but I'm a teenage girl, I know texting when I see it (and who else's number would he have?). I wonder if her family know that they're friends, maybe her family don't care? No, that's stupid, they killed our uncle, they hate us as much as our family hate them. Ah, he's home now, I wonder if I should ask him how his day was... I'll write more in this later. <em> 


	10. Chapter 10

Elskendes Feud – 10

_(( Oh my goodness, I'm so so so sorry that this took so long! I really just, lost my writing muse I guess. I'm sorry for such the long wait, thank you to anyone who is still following this story, I love you all. xxx I'm really sorry if this wasn't the most interesting chapter, but I promise chapter 11 will be better. And this is now my longest chapter to date, hopefully that's also a bit of a compensation. ))_

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas tapped his pen on the desk at the front of the large Chemistry room, trying not to look up at the Russian's hard glare. He and Mathine had been given a detention earlier for being late due to getting distracted at the pancake house (although for good reason, those pancakes were delicious!) and both of them were now in there, trying to pass by the time. Mathine got out her compass and started doodling into the desk, making sure to disguise herself so that Mr. Braginski didn't catch her and make her family buy a new desk (although they could easily afford it, actually Mathine could probably buy all of the desks in the room with the money she had in her pockets). She sighed, looking over at Lukas, who was looking at the clock. 6 minutes left. It felt more like an hour until Mr. Braginski finally coughed to break the silence.  
>"You two may go now."<br>He didn't need to say it twice, as soon as the words had come out of his mouth, the two Nordics were off in a shot.  
>"My parents are so going to kill me for getting a detention." Lukas sighed, walking along the corridor.<br>"What did you tell them?"  
>"That I was revising."<br>"Oh, I told my parents I had a detention, they didn't care."  
>Lukas sighed again, looking at her as they reached the front door and headed together to the bus stop. "I guess...I'll just not tell my parents."<br>"That sounds best, hey, want to hang out or something?" Mathine asked, they had great fun that morning, why couldn't they have more fun now?  
>Lukas hummed for a few seconds, considering it in his mind, although he knew the answer straight away. "Sure"<br>The bus arrived a few minutes later, "So where shall we go?" the Dane asked, hopping on the bus and paying her fare. Lukas also paid his.  
>"How about we go and eat somewhere, and then go hang out...maybe the park?" he asked, walking to the end of the bus to where they have now claimed 'their spot'.<br>"That sounds great" Mathine replied, sitting down and leaning against the back window. "Where d'you want to eat?"  
>"How about... we go get some pizza?" Although he'd never told anyone, pizza was by far Lukas's favourite food, and he had never got to go to a really good pizzeria (under his parents rules of him having to have a healthy lifestyle).<br>"Pizza sounds great~" Mathine cheered, giving him a full smile. Lukas almost felt like returning the gesture. Almost.

Mathine jumped off the bus, waiting for Lukas to join her. They had both texted their parents on the bus to tell them they're out, and had to promise they'd be home by eight (which left them four hours).

"Do you know where the pizzeria is?" Mathine asked, they were both walking side by side, in almost complete synchronization.  
>"You have to ask?" he replied, turning a corner quickly and heading down the road until they see a somewhat fancy looking shop. "Here we are" he said, pointing up at the sign where there was a slice of pizza and the name of the pizzeria.<br>"It looks nice" Mathine commented, following Lukas inside the large restaurant, hearing the distinct ting of the bell when they open the door.  
>Lukas could smell the delightful aroma of the pizza, welcoming then in full power when they entered. "Shall we just get cheese?" he asked, Mathine only replied with a quick nod. Lukas then took them up to where they would sit, a nice spot near the back where there weren't many people.<br>"Is this alright?" he asked her,  
>"It's fine, Lukas" Mathine replied, it was a two seater table, so she sat down in one of the seats. Lukas waited until she had sat before he joined her, sitting opposite her.<br>The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until eventually a waitress came up to them, "What would you like?"  
>Lukas wasted no time in answering, "a large cheese pizza"<br>"Anything to drink?"  
>He looked at her, "Coke for me" he said,<br>"I'll have a coke too."  
>"Okay then, is that it?"<br>"Ja"  
>"Okay, your order will be brought shortly" the waitress then walked off, leaving the two by themselves.<br>"Thanks for letting me hang out with you" Lukas muttered lowly, looking down at the table, his hands in his lap. Mathine drummed her fingers on the desk, smiling at him.  
>"It's alright buddy, no need to thank me." she replied, looking over at the waitress who then brought them two empty glasses.<br>"Please go and fill up your drinks over at the drink station, and it's free refills."  
>The two teens didn't have to be told twice, they both immediately stood up and ran over to fill up their drinks.<br>"I love free refills" Mathine chimed, Lukas had reached there before her and was filling up his glass, when he was done Mathine filled hers and followed him back to their table.  
>"Doesn't everyone?" Lukas asked, sitting down and taking a sip of his cool drink.<br>"Good point." Mathine looked around, seeing a few other people sat around them, and decided to strike up a conversation, "Sorry about the detention."  
>"What? I was the one who suggested it. Don't apologise."<br>The two spent the rest of the time conversing until they got their pizza. However, they still continued their pleasant conversations during their meal, and were slightly disappointed to have to leave the pizzeria.

It wasn't a long walk until they reached the local park. They still had a good two and a half hours until they had to be home. Looking around at the surrounding area, Mathine noted that there were not many people there. She wondered why, the weather seemed fairly nice but there was still a major lack in population in the usually busy park. She saw the swings and took Lukas's hand, almost dragging them to the metal frame.  
>"What? Where are we going?" he asked, a bit loudly in surprise.<br>"The swings! I love swings!" she replied, running over and sitting on the end swing and looking out over the whole park. She waited for Lukas to join her, taking the adjacent swing and starting up his own little pace. They stayed in mostly silence.  
>Both of them kept at a fairly slow pace, not really saying much apart from maybe the occasional conversation starter which quickly died. It's not like they minded though, they were content in their silence. They didn't have much to talk about, anyway. After what seemed like at least a good twenty minutes, Mathine jumped off of the swing, landing on her feet about two meters away from the swing set. Lukas watched on and simply stopped and slid himself off of his swing, not bothering to attempt the same stunt that his female companion did.<p>

She turned to him, "I think we should go around the rest of the park now." He only nodded as a response and followed her to the see-saw.  
>"Please tell me you're not making me get on this thing," he told her, watching the Dane take a place on one of the seats on the see-saw.<br>She beamed up at him, "Of course we are. You want to do it and you know it."  
>Lukas sighed, eventually giving up and sitting on the other seat, causing the see-saw to tip his way. Mathine kicked her legs up when she reached the bottom, switching the positions so that she was on top; Lukas did the same when it reached him, so he was on top. They continued this, eventually getting more and more into it as they went along. Mathine could swear she even saw Lukas smile a little, which brought a massive grin to her face. He had a handsome smile she thought...wait, was Mathine actually thinking this? She quickly looked away and stopped their see-saw after a few minutes, giving him another wide grin.<br>"Let's go to the round-a-bout now!"

They played on the playground, spinning on the round-a-bout, climbing the children's playing frames, Lukas trying not to laugh when Mathine fell off the monkey bars (to which she replied by bringing him down into the sandpit with her, getting their bodies covered in sand, despite this though, they were laughing their heads off). Afterwards they went to the slides and jumped off of the climbing rocks. They both ended up rather beaten and worn by the looks of it, but neither of them thought that they had felt that happy in a long time. Both families kept their children penned up, leaving them barely exposed to the real world. Mathine and Lukas barely had childhoods, maybe that's what drew them to do such a childish but delightfully fun act. By the time they lay on the grass, looking up at the fairly light sky, it was already twenty past seven.  
>"You know, we should think about going back now." Lukas said quietly, he could hear the other's heartbeat from where he was lay next to her. No, they were just running, that's why.<br>"I guess..." Mathine replied, not really wanting to end the day. When had she had so much fun before? Was running around like a kid and going to pizza places that great a thing to do?  
>"Come on, let's get out bags and start walking to the car," Lukas stood up, stretching slightly, and looked down at Mathine. They had left their bags by the swings. Reluctantly, Mathine joined him, standing up too and slowly walking with him back to the swing set. When they got their bags, they walked back to the car.<br>"We have half an hour, how long will it take to drive to mine?" Lukas asked once they were seated and ready to go.  
>"Ten minutes? Then another ten for me."<br>"Should we go now then?"  
>"Sure. You'll text me when we get back though, right?"<br>He nodded, giving her the closest thing to a smile he could do. "Of course."  
>Mathine then drove back to Lukas's, dropping him off, then back to her place. Her parents seemed unconcerned about her absence, they didn't even ask where she was going. Maybe they assumed she was with Tiina. The Dane grabbed her phone, ran upstairs, and spent the majority of the night texting Lukas.<p>

_Dear diary...  
>I saw Lukas with Mathine again today. They went to some sort of place this morning, I wonder if they got in trouble. They didn't get home until later on that evening. He looked pretty beat, I'm wondering if they did anything. I don't even know if they are or not. If not then we should so get them together. Well, I don't know who "we" is. Maybe Lukas will tell me about her eventually. Until then, I can only watch and assume. I will write more about it tomorrow, and see how things happen. I think I've seen them holding pieces of white paper, I wonder if it's like a script. The teachers tried to make them do some play together, and Lukas quit. I wonder if what they're doing is secretly practising? I'll have to find it, maybe I can look in his school bag. He's left it downstairs. I might check later.<br>Bye for now._

x.x.x.x.

The next day Lukas was walking to his first lesson, religious education. Ignoring most of the world, he walked past everyone with a blank face, until the Greek drama teacher stopped him in his tracks.  
>"Hello Lukas, today is all day dress rehearsal, contact Mathine and tell her to meet up in the drama room. See you there!" as soon as the conversation started, it ended. The teacher then running off out of sigh, leaving Lukas to think to himself for a moment. He got out his phone and sent a quick text to Mathine, telling her about their rehearsals (which they hadn't been warned about in advance at all). He quickly changed direction, heading towards the drama room and making his place in the far corner as far away from everyone as he can until Mathine would get there.<p>

Mathine got a text while she was walking towards music, looking down at her phone, she read it was from Lukas and smiled widely. They got to miss all lessons for some silly dress rehearsal? Sounds great! She got to miss music, that can only be a plus. She wasn't particularly talented at any instrument, unlike Lukas who she knew played violin, so it's not like she was missing out on any majorly important lesson. The Dane headed in the same direction, since the music rooms and the drama rooms were in the same area, and happily turned to march down into the drama room. Upon seeing Lukas shuffled in the corner, she put her bag on the floor and sat next to him.  
>"Isn't it awesome, we miss all out lessons?" she asked, she couldn't help but see him looking at her slightly nervously.<br>"I have to know all my words, and they're forcing us into those Shakespearian time outfits."  
>"That's true. But it'll be fun..." she gave him a wide smile, resting her hand on his knee, "You'll be fine."<br>He nodded, just in time for the sleepy Greek to re-enter the room and look over at everyone before calling a register. Everyone was there. That meant that they could get on with it and assign everyone some outfits.

Lukas looked at himself in the mirror of the boys' changing room. His outfit was blue, and of the age. Of course, he had several outfits to wear, but this was the main one he was told to wear during the majority of the play. He poked at the puffy trousers, and ran his fingers over the fake silver pieces of jewellery. It felt weird for him to be in such an outfit, but he had to shrug it off and exit the changing rooms eventually. The first person who saw him was Mr. Karpusi, who admired the outfit.  
>"You look like a perfect Romeo." he told him, leading Lukas back to the drama room, where Mathine already was.<br>Lukas tried to ignore how his mouth fell, was that really Mathine? She looked completely different, in her robes of red and gold. He didn't think it was possible to see her in a dress. Her hair was the same, he thinks, but something seemed...different. Maybe it was the glitter and make-up they added to her face. While the initial shock seemed to be a good thing, Lukas felt slightly awkward around this..."other" Mathine.  
>"Erm...hei" he said, then wondered what was up with himself.<br>"Hej Lukas. You look nice." she replied, giving him a usual wide grin. It looked so much like her, but her wearing the dress just blew his mind.  
>"So do-" he was cut off by Mr. Karpusi continuing,<br>"Come on everyone, let's practice!"

"Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie, and young affection gapes to be his heir; that fair for which love groan'd for and would die, with tender Juliet match'd is now not fair. Now Romeo is belov'd, and loves again, alike bewitched by the charm of looks; but to his foe suppos'd he must complain, and she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks. Being held a foe, he may not have access to breath such vows as lovers use to swear, and she as much in love, her means much less to meet her new-beloved any where: But passion lends them power, time means, to meet, temp'ring extremities with extreme sweet" everyone involved in the play chanted together, summing up the first act which they had finished practising. Between breaks and such, in the time between the beginning of the day and break-time, they had only succeeded to practice one of the acts. But that didn't bother Mr. Karpusi, he was sure things would pick up later which would mean that the students would work faster and get the play sorted by the end. There was still about six weeks until the play itself was due to go on, but between exams, prom, and general end of year celebrations, it would be difficult for there to be many more practise times.  
>Mr. Karpusi told the students they may as well stay in their costumes, but must make sure to keep them tidy and clean. Mathine made sure to remind herself of that over and over again, she also hoped that students wouldn't stare at her...unusual dress. Maybe she'd go to the library again where there were always less people.<br>After all that, Lukas went up to Mathine, holding her bag and waiting for her to join him. "The library I'm assuming?" he asked, handing the bag back to its original owner and walking with her out of the drama room.  
>"Ja. Can't stand to see any of the others." she replied, following him to the library, which never (especially at this time of year) had too many people in it.<p>

The couple entered the library a few minutes later, having had to explain to various passer-bys what the reason for their outfits was. Despite their outfits being opposite colours they somehow...match. Maybe like how their similar yet different aspects complimented each other and brought out such a close relationship like their own. Their bags of course, ruining their image completely by standing out. Mathine gawked at seeing not anyone, but her best friend sat at one of the tables in the library.  
>"Tiina!" Mathine cheered, walking (she couldn't run in the high heel shoes they forced her into wearing) towards her friend, a wide smile plastered on her face.<br>"We had to move rooms for Drama because of practice, so that's how I knew. You look amazing by the way!" she replied, giving her friend the same cheery smile back.  
>"I don't, but thank you!"<br>"Red really suits you!"  
>"Oh does it? I never noticed."<br>"You should wear that colour to prom~"  
>"Oh really? Maybe I wil-"<br>"Now that you two are done blabbing on about it. Can we sit down?" Lukas asked, irritated at how the two girls' conversation had to take place in the middle of the room, causing him to be unable to take a place in his normal seat.  
>Mathine and Tiina only looked at each other, slightly embarrassed, before sitting down near Lukas (well Tiina by Berwald, Mathine was by Lukas).<br>"You two look cute together~" the Finn pointed out.  
>Of course this caused the two teens to go a furious red shade.<p>

After denying all such compliments of them looking nice together, the couple told the other two of their day so far; what they've had to practice, how Tybalt (aka. Alfred Jones) forgot his lines several times, the look of horror on Mr. Karpusi's face when Mathine and Lukas refused to kiss (but they didn't mention the embarrassed look on theirs when he warned them they'll have to kiss in the real thing) and of course when the class started laughing at poor Raivis Galante forgetting his words and stuttering. Eventually, after all that talking, the bell went.  
>"So, do you want to meet up here again?" Tiina asked Mathine and Lukas, her usual smile still on her face.<br>"I don't mind. I do need to eat though." Lukas replied, looking at Mathine.  
>"Hmm...how about we go and eat, then go here?" she looked back at Lukas, "Want to eat with us?"<br>He never normally ate with anyone, the other three usually had school meals while he ate his little packed lunch.  
>"I'd love to"<p>

They continued with their acting when they got back. Getting back in their positions as they were planned to be in at the beginning of act two, Mr. Karpusi waved to Lukas, Feliciano and Alexandar to start their lines, playing as Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio respectively.  
>Once the first scene was over in act two, Mathine prepared herself to stand upon the large stage as Lukas walked on again as well, having him left after his one line in scene one.<br>Of course, it was the famous balcony scene.  
>Lukas walked on stage, looking at Mathine (who would be put in a fake balcony when the real play came), and spoke his lines. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, at far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off" Mathine then walked closer, so she was in view of the audience (which consisted of Mr. Karpusi and any of the other cast members not present, which was everyone). Lukas continued with his lines, speaking them with a clear voice. "It is my lady, O it is my love: O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all of heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What is her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"<br>Mathine felt heat rise up to her cheeks for some reason, it's not like he meant what he was saying. She gave him a small smile, pretending to be Juliet being flattered by such comments. "Ay me!" she replied.  
>Lukas gave her a small smile back, something she should really treasure, since it appears that he would never normally do that. Of course, he's only doing it for the acting. "She speaks. O speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of air."<br>Mathine tried not to smirk at her next line, being one that almost everybody will know, even if they have never read the play. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." For a moment there, Mathine connected with Juliet. She knew what it was like to have a family name, and want to give it up. Of course, Mathine didn't want to not be a Densen for love, it was just because she really disliked her family. The idea of being labelled to a group, similarly as to how Romeo and Juliet are, was one that annoyed her. She didn't even want the family company.  
>She was brought back to Earth from her thinking when Lukas continued his lines, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"<br>"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Monatgue. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? What which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." Mathine replied, soaking in the words like a sponge, taking their meaning and trying to compare it to her own views on family names.

Near the end of lesson four, Mathine and Mei were tying up the rest of act three. At this rate they would be able to finish the play by the end of the day. The Taiwanese girl, (playing the nurse), was stood by Mathine, talking about Romeo.  
>"Faith, here it is: Romeo is banish'd, and he all the world to nothing that he dares ne'er come back to challenge you; or if he do, it needs must be by stealth. Then since the case so stands as now it doth, I think it is best you married with the County. O, he's a lovely gentleman!" she continued, going on about Paris (played by Im Yong Soo), "Romeo's a dishclout to him. An eagle, madam, hath not so green, so quick, so fair an eye as Paris hath. Beshrew my very heart, I think you are happy in this second match, for it excels your first, or if it did not, your first is dead, or 'twere as good he were as living here and you no use of him."<br>Mathine had to act a frown, "Speak'st thou from thy heart?"  
>Mei replied, "And from my soul too, else beshrew them both."<br>"Amen"  
>"What?"<br>"Well, thou hast comforted me marvellous much. Go in, and tell my lady I am gone, having displeas'd my father, to Lawrence' cell, to make confession and to be absolv'd."  
>"Marry, I will, and this is wisely done."<br>"Ancient damnation! O most wicked fiend!" All of the cast except Mathine and Mei started packing up their items, while Mr. Karpusi watched eagerly. "Is it more sin to wish me thus forsworn, or to dispraise my lord with that same tongue which she hath prais'd him with above compare so many thousand times? Go, counsellor, thou and my bosom henceforth shall be twain. I'll to the Friar to know his remedy;if all else fail, myself have power to die."  
>The whole room clapped as Mathine sighed, finally able to relax. She walked over to Lukas, who gave her a thumbs up, but still had his usual blank expression on his face. "Well done, you were great."<br>She went over and patted him on the shoulder, giving him a wide grin and getting her bag, turning back to wave goodbye to the others. "Thank you, so was you." she replied, ignoring how his comment made her feel happier than it should have.

They walked to lunch together, soon seeing Berwald and Tiina sat at a table in the cantine.  
>"Hej there~" Mathine cheered, sitting next to them. Lukas got out his bag and took out a little box with his lunch on it, putting it on the table.<br>"Moi! How was it?" Tiina asked, looking over.  
>"We got through two more acts, finished with Mathine's big speech about Romeo at the end of act three. It was good." Lukas piped up.<br>Mathine looked over at him, and was about to interrupt, telling him that he was better, but Tiina beat her to it. "That's great! Hey, shall we all go get out lunch? We'll be back in a minute Lukas." Tiina picked up her purse, Berwald shortly following. After a few seconds, Mathine stood up as well, giving Lukas a warm smile and nodding, before following the couple.  
>Lukas sat by himself, trying to think over the day. It was strange spending time with everyone there. Most of the others were all students who were good at acting, the "weird acting kids" as they were known as, but Lukas and Mathine had both been forced into the play, and even more so, forced to play the main parts. He thought about the actual characters, how their families had caused the children to not be able to be together. It made him think of how he couldn't let Mathine park any closer than across the street from his house when she went to pick him up. Were they living a modern day Romeo and Juliet? Of course not, he's not dumb enough to fall for the rival family's daughter, and not stupid enough to kill himself after an only four-day relationship. Because of that, he lost a little bit of respect for the play, not really seeing why everyone believes it to be as romantic as it is claimed. Maybe it seems great before you actually readsee it? He wondered.

"Lukas? Hello?" Mathine asked, sitting opposite the Norwegian, her sudden loud voice making him jump. "Are you okay? You spaced out a bit there."  
>He nodded quickly, taking his drink from his bag and having a sip. "Ja, I'm fine." he replied, putting down his drink again, "Sorry."<br>"Nej, don't apologise." Mathine took a bite of her sandwich, she didn't want to get anything hot or else it might stain her outfit. She was sure Mr. Karpusi would not be happy with that.  
>They mostly talked about the play, about if they were doing anything after school so they could meet up again. It wasn't Friday (it was Thursday), which meant that they should have had practice. But since today was their dress rehearsal, Mr. Karpusi said that they could have the afternoon off and there be no practice.<br>"Do you want to go to the cinema?" Tiina suggested, taking a bite of her spaghetti. Berwald watched her slurp up the strings of pasta, secretly wishing Mathine and Lukas weren't there. Not that he didn't like their company, he just much preferred being with just Tiina.  
>"That sounds like a good idea" Lukas called up. He couldn't remember the last time he went to a cinema, now that he thought about it. If he had ever been, that is. "What shall we see?"<br>Berwald spent no time suggesting that they watch a the new well known romance movie. Tiina giggled at this, "Berwald~ No matter how much I want to see it, do you think Mathine and Lukas would mind?" she looked over at the Norwegian and the Dane. You could see her cheerful expression almost begging them to say yes. They could always text each other and throw popcorn at people if they got bored, Mathine thought.  
>"Sure, I don't mind. What about you Lukas?" she asked the boy opposite her.<br>"Sure, we can go."  
>They discussed who was going to buy the tickets, and they all paid Berwald their fare (although he said he'd pay for Tiina) so he could order them. Berwald got out his phone and ordered them online during lunch break, using his credit card to pay for them. They agreed they'd meet up outside of the front gates of the school, and would travel there by car. All four of them texted their parents to warn them in advance of their late arrivals home. By the time they had planned everything, it was the end of lunch and the bell went, signalling Tiina and Berwald to go to Chemistry together, and Mathine and Lukas to return back to the drama room to finish the rest of the play.<p>

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings, the sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: for never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." The rest of the play went by easily, the whole group getting up and cheering when Matthew Williams said the last line of the play. The Canadian gave a wide smile and jumped off the stage, Mr. Karpusi called everyone together for one last talk.  
>"That was brilliant! We have a whole six weeks left and we're already this good" he wiped a tear from his cheek. Mathine and Lukas looked at each other. "We will smash this in June. I want to say you've all done great. We will mostly be doing facial expressions and stage directions during out practices now, and since you've all worked so well today, we don't have one today. Now-" he paused while the bell signalling the end of the day rang through the room, "I want you to all feel good about yourselves. It's only the middle of April, and we're all doing so well. Now. The bell's gone. We'll stop now and let you all go home and rest. Practice can be off tomorrow too, as a thank you for all the hard work." As soon as he stopped talking, everyone packed up their belongings and head for the door, waving goodbye to their Greek teacher. For most of the pupils involved (Mathine and Lukas included) it was their last year at the school, so maybe this was a great goodbye gift from them. Lukas and Mathine walked off together, heading to the door of the school to meet up with Berwald and Tiina.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

After having met up with everyone, it didn't take long for the four teenagers to be sat in their seats at the cinema. Berwald and Tiina were sat quite near the front, next to each other. It went Berwald, then Tiina, then Mathine and then finally Lukas on the end. The movie was quite boring to Lukas and Mathine, neither of them really taking an interest. They bought a large popcorn and several bags of sweets to occupy themselves with during the ordeal.  
>Within ten minutes of the movie, Mathine realised something, and gently poked at Tiina's shoulder. The Finn turned from her snuggling up to her boyfriend, and looked over at Mathine. "Yes?"<br>"This has a sex scene in it, doesn't it?" she asked. Lukas's eyes went wide from behind her.  
>"Yes. It's a 17. You're 17, and I'm assuming since he's in our year, Lukas is at least 17 too."<br>"I am 17"  
>"See? It's okay. Haven't you seen a sex scene before?"<br>"Of course," Mathine replied, looking down at her bucket of popcorn that she was holding, "I was only wondering. I don't care." she turned back to Lukas, "You're only 17?"  
>"My birthday isn't until May"<br>"When is it?"  
>"May 17th"<br>Mathine made a mental note of that. May seventeenth. "Mine's June 5th"  
>"Cool" he replied, turning back to the movie that didn't really catch his interest.<p>

Only twenty minutes in and Berwald and Tiina were being too lovely-dovey for Mathine to deal with.  
>"Hey, want to ditch them and go sit at the back?" she asked Lukas. The cinema was only half full, and there were plenty of seats available at the back still.<br>"Sure, that sounds fun." he replied, taking the bags of sweets and sneaking up to the back row of seats with her. The seats at the back were larger and more comfortable, they also provided a better view (not that Lukas or Mathine cared about that). When they were sat down, Mathine reached in the bucket to get a handful, only to feel Lukas's hand instead.  
>"Ah- Oh! S-sorry!" she yelped, a little too loudly, and retracted her hand. Lukas raised an eyebrow at her, but his face was the same shade of red.<br>"It's alright." he took out a handful and started nibbling on it.  
>Mathine nodded slowly, taking a large handful and shoving it in her mouth, anything to distract her. Since when did she get worked up over something like that? Stop being such a girl, Mathine!<br>Lukas looked at her, then back at the film, he opened his bag of sweets and threw one forward, seeing it bounce off of three seats before landing (fortunately) in an empty seat. Mathine saw this, and reached in to get a handful herself, and throw one forward. This one only bounced off of two seats.  
>"This game sucks" Mathine pointed out after wasting half a bag of M&amp;Ms on throwing at chairs.<br>"You're only saying that because you're loosing" Lukas replied, sticking his tongue out at her.  
>"Shut it. Here. Throw one at me and I'll catch it in my mouth!" Mathine opened her mouth wide, waiting for Lukas to throw the small chocolate treat. When he did, Mathine moved her head slightly, moving back so she could catch it in her mouth, which she did.<br>"Woo!" she cheered, making sure to be quiet, and holding her hands in the air. "Told you!"  
>Lukas tried not to laugh, only shaking his head and sighing, he gave her the bag. "Try me."<br>She threw one, and it bounced off his nose. She threw another, and it fell down his shirt. She threw more, hitting him in the eye, bouncing off his teeth, one even somehow landing in his ear. They were both in fits of quiet laughter by the end of the movie, walking out together after Tiina and Berwald, who were talking about the movie. Lukas couldn't even remember the main character's name. They all went back home eventually, parting ways and agreeing to meet up at the end of P.E the next morning, so that they could all spend Friday together too.

_Hello again, Eyríður here.  
>Lukas came back late today, he seems really happy. I don't know why. No doubt he's been hanging out with that Mathine girl again. I think I can hear him talking on the phone to someone...it sounds like he's laughing. I can't think of the last time I've heard him laugh. If he is dating this Mathine girl, it's good that she's making him so happy. I'll try and listen now...<em>

_He just said "Shut up Mathine" and sounded slightly embarrassed, well at least it shows who he's talking to. I think I have an idea for something... I want to write something. I'll continue this in a bit. Maybe when I eventually get Lukas to tell me about Mathine._

Eyríður picked up her laptop, opening a word document, and started to type. She wrote of a magic kingdom, where there were two royal families. One had a son, one had a daughter. They started to fall in love, after many hideous battles. She tried to think of Mathine and Lukas while writing this, the detailed and complex world completely engulfing her, she was up way past midnight writing, and had barely done the first chapter. Over the next months she would continue to write it, thinking of her brother and his relationship with the Densen girl. She had created her own little world from this, and it only made her even more determined to learn of her brother's so called relationship (which might not even exist...yet, she thought).

.x.x.x.x.

Over the next two weeks, Mathine and Lukas spent all the time together. Both at school and at weekends, they had learnt to meet up where Mathine had parked to pick him up from his house. They started perfecting the play at school, and everything seemed to be going great. Although much unknown to the other person, something started brewing up with themselves, causing both teens confusion.  
>In early May, Mathine had just been talking to Lukas on the phone, and when hung up, wanted to run to Tiina for advice. She had a few questions on her mind, and her best friend was probably the only person she knew who could answer any of them. She ran out her house as soon as the conversation ended, taking her car keys and quickly driving to the Finn's house. As soon as she was out the car, she knocked on the door, and was so relieved to see Tiina there, as opposed to any of her family.<br>"Mathine?" she asked, she was confused as to why Mathine was at her house. It was Saturday, normally they would both be out or something.  
>Mathine only stood there panting, her eyes wide and her face red. She spent no time in looking at Tiina, a serious expression painted on her face for one.<br>"When did you realise you loved Berwald?"


	11. Chapter 11

Elskendes Feud – 11

x.x.x.x.

_(( A special thanks to Forever-Awesome94 for giving me the idea for the art class room scene in this chapter. You rock! Sorry this chapter took some time, hopefully you guys will like this one!))_

Tiina stared at her friend for a few seconds, raising an eyebrow at her question, but otherwise not really doing anything. "Hey, sweetie, how about you sit down? I'll explain in a minute. You look a bit...shaken up." Mathine only nodded quickly to this, following the Finn to the sofa and looking at her, waiting for an explanation.  
>"So...how did you know?" she asked, looking at the petite blonde sat by her.<br>"I don't know if that's so simple, Math..." she trailed off, noticing the desperate expression on the Dane and soon continued, "I started liking him and well uhh... I wanted to be with him lots, I found myself thinking about him. I got embarrassed if our hands touched, and every time I was with him I felt happier than I ever had before~" a light blush had gone on Tiina's face, and she simply laughed it off. "I sound so cheesy right now, why...do you like someone~?"  
>Mathine glared at the painfully smug grin on her best friend's face, "I'm asking you...what do you think, I don't know." she tried to sound angry, but it came out more like a little kitten looking for its mama.<br>Tiina was grinning so widely, not even taking a second to reply. "You like someone" she was fairly certain who, but she wanted to see Mathine's blush first. Upon seeing the Dane go bright red and fidget, trying to glare at the other, Tiina looked at her friend and continued, "It's Lukas, isn't it?"  
>Mathine's face resembled the colour of the flag of the very country she was from, she looked away, trying to calm herself down at the mention of the other's name. "Tiina..." she grumbled, looking away from her best friend, who she could tell was smirking at her.<br>"You like Lukas~" she chimed loudly, wrapping her arms around the taller female and pulling her into a massive hug on the sofa.  
>Mathine tried to get away, stuttering and all flustered, "Nej! I don't! Tiina, stop it! Ack-" she was cut off with Tiina tightening the hug.<br>"I won't let go until you tell me, Mathine!"  
>Tiina then proceeded to start tickling Mathine, knowing it would drive her to admit the truth. Between fits and giggles Mathine eventually spoke up, "I..don't...know! Let me go and we'll talk!" she squealed again, trying to get away from Tiina's grasp.<br>Eventually after a lot of tossing and turning, the two girls let go of each other and sat on the sofa, panting from so much tickling and laughter.  
>"Tell me about how you and Berwald got together." Mathine ordered, giving Tiina a blank look.<br>"Stop looking at me like that, it doesn't suit you. Just 'cause you're in love-" she was cut off by having a couch cushion thrown to her face. She looked at Mathine who was now smiling widely as per usual. "Fine." The next few hours were spent talking about how Tiina found out she liked Berwald, and how they got together. Tiina made sure to tell Mathine every last detail, knowing she'll probably need it soon. But not once did Mathine even mention Lukas, he was the last person she thought she should be thinking about. It was their last year of school, after the play they wouldn't need to talk to each other ever again. She wasn't even one hundred percent sure why she came running to Tiina, whatever was up with her would soon pass over, she hoped.

x.x.x.x.

The next day Mathine didn't have much to do, she was thinking too much about the conversation she had with Tiina, and thinking too much always made her mind twirl with obscure ideas and thoughts which would bend the truth. Because of this, she tried not to think about anything too much, but she needed a distraction. Her parents were no nope, Tiina was out with her family, Berwald...Berwald was never entertaining; so that left her one choice, Lukas. She picked up her phone and pressed the little green button once she reached Lukas's number in her contacts list. The phone rang three times before there was an answer,  
>"Hallo?"<br>"Lukas!" she exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly, and soon softened her voice, "Want to hang out?"  
>"Huh? Sure," he was sat on his bed in his room, staring up at the ceiling. He fiddled with the blankets while holding the phone with his other hand, they had been hanging out pretty much every day now, it's not like he minded, so the question didn't faze him. "Where do you want to go?"<br>"The bar."  
>"Bar?!" that caused him to sit up on his bed, he realised he had spoken too loudly and continued whispering. "We're only seventeen, Mathine"<br>"I know! But hear me out. I know ways to get in."  
>"...You're going to bribe them, aren't you?"<br>Both families had a lot of money, Mathine could easily bribe the barmen into allowing her and Lukas to drink even though they're under age.  
>"Maybe..." Mathine chimed, "Just come on, it'll be fine. We won't get in trouble."<br>He listened on his end, contemplating what he thought they should do. After thinking for a few minutes (and having the Dane beg him non stop in her annoyingly loud voice) he eventually gave in.  
>"Fine." he replied, "Come pick me up, I'll be in the normal spot." and with that he hung up.<p>

Mathine was sat in her car, texting Lukas to tell him where she was. She had quickly ran out her house (not even having to explain to her parents where she was going) and went to her car to drive to Lukas's house. She waited for her friend, idly tapping at her phone screen. It wasn't until she heard her passenger door open that she looked up.  
>"Oh! Hej Lukas." she greeted him, putting down her phone and giving him a wide smile. Thought of her conversation from yesterday filled her mind, but luckily she was good at suppressing what they had talked about.<br>Lukas had sat down, buckled up his seat belt and got ready to go, all without saying a word. After a minute or so he spoke up, "Hei. If we get in trouble then I will regret my decision not to have sliced you into a million pieces during that cooking lesson."  
>Mathine raised an eyebrow, and hoped her expression didn't show how shocked she was at hearing Lukas say that. Neither of them had brought up that incident since they started...hanging out. Mathine assumed that part of their relationship was behind them. "Er..." she said awkwardly, not deciding to finish her sentence. Lukas just leant back and watched her drive them to the bar, wondering if he should say something but decided to keep his mouth shut.<p>

Once the car was parked and the teens were out of the vehicle, Mathine reached in her pocket and pulled out several handfuls of money. To both of them this wasn't too much (you'd probably wince at how much money they have) but Mathine (and even Lukas) knew that any normal barman would be extremely tempted to give in for that kind of money.  
>"I'm not paying anything since this is your stupid idea," Lukas informed her, walking behind her into the large bar. It smelt of old beer, but had a warm homely feel. Mathine loved bars, she felt it sad that she didn't go to them often (she liked drinking with other people, and she never had anyone to drink with; Tiina and Berwald were too "goody" to disobey the law like that).<br>"That's fine with me," Mathine replied, going up to the counter and giving the barman a large drink. Danish beers were her favourite, obviously, her personal favourite being Tuborg, but she suspected that there would be a larger chance of having Carlsberg, so she asked for that instead.  
>The barman raised an eyebrow, "Can I see your I.D, Miss? You look to be under age"<br>Mathine gave him a sly grin and took out all of the money she brought for bribing purposes, she had more in case he said no and threatened to tell someone, then she'd use it for shut up money. "Will this help you decide~?"  
>He eyed the money cautiously, Mathine took out a note from the pile to show him it was a 1000 krone note, the highest you can get. The man, realising the amount of money in there must be a very large amount, takes the pile and skims through it, making sure it looked real.<br>"How does someone so young get such mon-" he cuts himself off when he sees Lukas, "Aren't you that Bondevik boy?" he asked.  
>"Ja, I am."<br>The man assumed that's why they could afford the money, since he did not know who Mathine was, he assumed that the money belonged to Lukas's family. "So this is your money?"  
>Lukas was about to reply yes when Mathine butted in, "Ja. I'm just a friend~" he gave her a confused glance, and she tried to mouth 'I'm with you' meaning that if they knew a Bondevik and a Densen were hanging our then their parents could easily find out, so it was better that they thought Mathine was just some ordinary girl.<p>

The barman took the money and brought back their beers, he then walked off. Mathine then explained to Lukas as to why she told him she was just a friend and not the Densen's kid.  
>"It sucks that we have to hide this, doesn't it?" he said, taking a sip of his beer. He liked beer, not as much as Mathine, but he still liked beer. They had never drunk together before.<br>Mathine downed over half her glass in one go, causing Lukas to stare at her bewildered, "What? I like my beer." she said and gave him a hearty laugh. Lukas sipped slowly at his drink, "And about what you said, Lukas, it does suck. I like hanging with you though, so some stupid family rule ain't gonna stop me!"  
>That made Lukas feel happy, he sat back and watched her, a slightly amused look on her face as she blabbered on and drank her beer in great quantities, within seconds already ordering her second one.<p>

It didn't take Mathine long to get drunk. And by drunk, I mean _really_ drunk. She was almost sliding off her seat, Lukas had to keep her held up. He called over the barman,  
>"Hey, here's some money for the drinks." Even though he said he wouldn't pay, he wasn't going to go through Mathine's pockets to get the money, so he just took out his own. He probably gave a tip twice the price of the actual drinks, but it's not like he cared, he had plenty of money to spare.<br>"Hey, Mathine, you're drunk." he informed her, then remembered, how the hell was he going to get her home. He couldn't drive and it's not like he could call Mathine's parents. Mathine didn't reply, instead she wrapped her arms around Lukas's body. He tried to break free, he wasn't one for much physical contact, but he felt his face heating up slightly. "Mathine! You're drunk!"  
>"And you're sexy~" she replied, slurring heavily.<br>If Lukas was a little bit red at the contact then he looked like a strawberry at the comment on his looks. He tried to tell himself that she was drunk and only blabbering, but it didn't help. "Come on Mathine, let's get out of here." He tried leading her out by the hand, but when she almost fell on him he wrapped an arm around her waist and almost carried her out. "Dammit, you get drunk easily. I hope you're really badly hungover tomorrow," he had had a few drinks but no where the amount as his female companion had had (he had lost count in her amount of drinks, actually, the barman probably did too).  
>Once he had her outside he walked her over to the car and sat her in the back seat, he took her phone from her pocket (she surprisingly didn't stop him) and looked through the contacts. That's when he saw who could help, he picked Tiina's contact and pressed the call button.<br>"Haloo?"  
>"Tiina. It's Lukas," he thought he could hear a small gasp from the other end,<br>"Where's Mathine? Is she okay?!"  
>"She's fine. Just drunk. I can't think of where to take her apart from to you. Can Berwald drive her and pick her up?"<br>Tiina sighed, both in relief and annoyance and called over her boyfriend and told him to go out, he knew what bar she'd be at, since Mathine always liked to go to the same bar. "I've just sent him, thanks for called me, he should be there soon. Do you mind waiting with her for a bit?"  
>"Sure, can I ask one more thing?"<br>"Yeah, what?"  
>"Can he drive me back home? I can't drive."<br>"Sure! I'll get him to do that! See you at school tomorrow~"  
>"See you." And with that the phone call ended.<p>

Berwald didn't come that long later, Lukas was sat in Mathine's driver's seat while she was sprawled out on the passenger's seat. The Swede came over and grunted, "I'm here to pick up Mathine..."  
>Lukas nodded, getting out of the car, "Ja...okay. Mathine, get up!" he tapped her on the shoulder. She only grumbled and looked up at him.<br>"Only if you carry me."  
>Berwald had an amused look on his face, Lukas sent him a quick glare before grabbing Mathine by the wrists and pulling her out of the car.<br>"Put her in the back seat" Berwald told him, Lukas only nodded and did as told. However when he did this Mathine grabbed his arms and pulled him in the back with her. Luckily for him he didn't land on her, but still, he was surprised.  
>"Hey! Let me go, I'm sitting in the front!"<br>"Nej you're not~" she made sure he would stay in the back and called up to Berwald. "Are you taking me to Tiina's?"  
>"Ja. Now just get buckled up."<br>The two did as told and it was merely a few minutes before Mathine was fast asleep in the car. Few words were exchanged between Lukas and Berwald in the drive to the Finn's house. "Give Mathine these when she's in Tiina's" Lukas told Berwald, handing him the keys to the car once he had stopped at his girlfriend's house. Berwald nodded and took them, then proceeded to drag Mathine out the car and into her best friend's house where he'd leave Tiina to have to deal with her and calling her parents.  
>After that Berwald ended up taking Lukas home, neither of them really saying goodbye when the Norwegian boy got out of the car and walked slowly towards his house. He sighed, knowing his parents would probably smell the beer on him, he hadn't had much, but he had enough to be able to smell it, in his opinion.<br>Lukas had told his parents before that he was going out, so they wouldn't have been worried, only his sister was downstairs when he entered though, he gave her a quick wave before heading straight upstairs. She gave him a wave back and watched him, before going back to writing her story in her book, she also made notes that Lukas was out for the day, and that she would make sure to find out more eventually.

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine woke up the next morning lying in her bed with a splitting headache. Groaning, she leant up in her bed and looked at her clock, 6:57. She groaned again, slowly standing up, she was about to go downstairs when she remembered that she had school. The Dane slowly got dressed, peeling off her outfit from the day before (she hadn't changed into her pyjamas so she was still in her clothes from yesterday) and jumping in the shower quickly. Once she was done with that she put on her clothes and slumped downstairs.  
>"Good morning, Mathine." Her mother said from the kitchen table. Mathine raised an eyebrow, it was rare that her parents were awake before she left for school.<br>"Hello...mother" she replied uneasily, yawning and going to their coffee maker to brew some of the much needed drink.  
>"You were drunk when Tiina brought you back yesterday." Her mother informed her with a blank tone.<br>"I know." Mathine hoped that Tiina hadn't spilled who she was with. The coffee was finished after the long pauses of silence between mother and daughter, so Mathine quickly poured her drink and leant against the counter, sipping slowly.  
>"I told you to watch yourself when you drink, although luckily you don't seem the type to get violent.."<br>Mathine wasn't really listening she just nodded and sipped her coffee. Her head still hurt and she really didn't want to go into school, she didn't even remember much from the day before anyway, for all she knew she could've said something stupid. She was with Lukas, wasn't she? He hasn't called since, but that was probably because Mathine was asleep. Wait, how did she get home? She'd have to ask her friends these questions when she got to school. The coffee was soon gone, and the clock showed quarter past seven. Dammit, Mathine still had half an hour to kill. She sighed, giving up and making her self some breakfast, she sat down at the table with her mother and they idly chatted about useless stuff (they never seemed to talk any more, it amazed Mathine at how little her own mother knew her, but she didn't really mind much).

Luckily she was saved by the bell, the door bell. Tiina was stood there with her wide grin.  
>"Hello Mrs. Densen" she greeted when she saw Mathine's mother stood behind her.<br>"Good morning, Tiina. Thank you for bringing her home yesterday."  
>Tiina giggled lightly, "My pleasure", she looked at Mathine, "Ready to go?"<br>"Ja!" Mathine nodded and waved her mother goodbye before grabbing her bag and almost running out of the house to Berwald's car. "How much did I drink yesterday?"  
>"You'll have to ask Lukas. He was the one who went drinking with you."<br>Mathine nodded, getting in the back of the Swede's car (not bothering to greet Berwald) and buckling up. During the drive to school she asked about what had happened, and Tiina told her as much as she knew (about how Mathine got home) but she said she knew that she couldn't have done anything too stupid, because Lukas still let her hug him when she was in a drunken state. Tiina was smirking at this, oh if she wasn't Mathine's best friend she would've punched her in the face.  
>When they got to the school, Mathine and Tiina walked off together to P.E, while Berwald went to the boy's P.E section. Their lesson was fairly relaxed, but Mathine really wasn't in the mood for spots, she felt like crap (blame the alcohol!). After that struggle they then had Chemistry with the "evil" teacher Mr. Braginski.<p>

"Oh, you're here today." Lukas greeted Mathine when he saw the blonde take a seat behind him.  
>"Mmm...ja, I had to come."<br>"How are you?"  
>she grunted, "Good, I guess..."<br>"You were so wasted yesterday"  
>Mathine nodded, and rested her head on the desk, "Do you think I can get away with sleeping this lesson?"<br>"I think not"  
>"Mhm..."<br>Laura and Yong Soo were watching them, over the weeks they had gradually noticed the improvement of relationship between the two, as did most of their year. Most of the people they knew had seen the two hanging out together at some point. After a few minutes Mr. Braginski calmed the class and told them that they were doing book work. Everyone turned to the right pages and started, the class mostly quiet apart from whispering and talking here and there.  
>Lukas was leaning close to Laura, she had asked for help on one of the questions. Mathine watched them from behind, staring at them. "Hm." she muttered, for some reason feeling anger boil over her. Why are you getting angry?, she wondered to herself. She grabbed her pen and held it in each hand, almost glaring as Laura would giggle and converse with Lukas. She even saw him almost smile and-<br>She had snapped her pen in half. This caused Laura and Lukas to jump a bit and look back.  
>"What did you d-" Lukas was cut off by Yong Soo.<br>"Hey, are you alright? Here, use one of my pens." in a few seconds he had already shoved a pen into her hand. She gave him a small smile and nodded, more surprised at her own actions than anything. Lukas watched them and frowned more than usual, now what was he getting jealous over?! He wanted to smash his head in his book and moved his seat further away form Laura and decided to try and work alone on his class work, not talking to anybody.

"Hey, what was that in class?" Tiina almost immediately asked Mathine. She shrugged and grabbed Lukas's shoulder.  
>"Hey, where're you going?"<br>He raised an eyebrow, "What got you all bothered in Chemistry?" he wanted to smirk since he knew that the cause was him and Laura. Mathine looked away, pouting.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Didn't seem like nothi-"  
>"Well it was nothing. Now, are you going to sit with us at break or not?"<br>Lukas pretended to think about it for a few seconds, although the answer came to his head straight away. "Sure, why not."  
>They sat around and chatted, Tiina tried to get Lukas and Berwald to talk more, saying that the both of them needed "guy friends". Neither of them really saw the point in that, sure, it was alright being in a group but it's not like they would purposely go out of their way to spend time with each other.<br>Not much happened the rest of the school day, lessons went on as normal, there wasn't practice on Monday, so after school the four of them all hung out together. They were back in the park that Mathine and Lukas went to before, (they had all warned their parents they'd be out in the evening).  
>The four of them hung out all evening, they played games, talked, ran around like lunatics (of course, Mathine's idea), played football, had fun on the playground, ate. By the end they were lying on the grass looking at the stars. It was around nine pm and no one else was in the park.<br>They were all enjoying each others' company until the dreaded sound of a phone cut through it,  
>"Sorry. I have to take this..." Lukas muttered, pulling the phone up to his ear. "Hallo? ….Ja, I'm out with some friends...yes I have friends...oh, okay, I'll be home soon...I've eaten...no they're not pedos...oaky, okay. Mom I'll be home in a few minutes, okay?" he sighed and hung up, throwing his phone to the phone. "Well no matter how...fun it's been." he didn't fully feel comfortable admitting he actually enjoyed the company of all the others. He sometimes felt like a bit of an outsider to their group, despite having been...friends...with Mathine for a while. "Can you guys drop me off home please?"<br>"Sure, I should go too..." Berwald grunted, standing up and pulling his small girlfriend up with him.  
>"What about you Mathine?"<br>"Sure, I could do with a ride home"  
>And with that they eventually parted ways, Berwald dropping everyone off home, although they all immediately went back to their computers and Tiina and Mathine set up a group chat and they talked until the early hours of the morning (of course making sure their parents didn't know this).<p>

x.x.x.x.

Mathine woke up at six am, rubbing her head, she sat up in her bed, looking around. She had had a strange dream, Lukas and her were running around in a clear field holding hands and dressed in their costume for the play. They weren't doing their play though, they were dancing around and singing, Mathine then took out a golden ring and handed it to Lukas, telling him it was his birthday present, however the ring looked more like a wedding ring. Then she gave him a dagger, and he gave her poison. She didn't know why she was dreaming of Lukas, or wedding rings, or props from Romeo and Juliet, but she didn't like it. She never liked dreams, she always tried to think what caused them, and sometimes (like in this case) she didn't think she wanted to know. Knowing that she wouldn't get back to bed she got up and had a shower before going downstairs and making some breakfast. At least this time her parents (well, mother) weren't awake, meaning that she could eat and relax in peace without trying to converse with her mother whom she had nothing in common with. She found that strange, the woman who she was so closely related to, and they didn't have a single thing in common. Her mother barely knew her, it was more like she was a distant member of the family. Sometimes Mathine wondered if it was bad that she didn't care more for her family, but she tried to remind herself of how if her family didn't treat her like family then she doesn't have to love them like family. She didn't want people to pity her, Mathine had friends, it's not like she desperately needed her parents. You can't miss what you never had, right? She stopped thinking of her family and Lukas and her friends and just tried to concentrate on her coffee and the boring children's T.V show she was watching. After what felt like far too long thinking, her door went and she bolted out, calling to her parents that she was leaving before running out to Berwald's car to chat with him and Tiina on the way to school.

The beginning of the day went fairly normally, although this day Lukas and Mathine only had three lessons together. English and Maths were normal as usual (Mathine being bored in their maths class, she had no friends to annoy, although she appreciated having a nice teacher) and at break they four of them talked about the day before, saying that they should all hang out more again, to which they all agreed. Somehow they had become a little group, Mathine appreciated having Lukas, and she noticed that since he entered that Berwald and Tiina acted more like a couple around them; it was as if they were no longer afraid of Mathine feeling left out, she now had Lukas to annoy. Only Berwald and Tiina were together for the next two lessons, but they had all agreed to meet up in the library at lunch. Lukas and Mathine decided to practice a bit, and gladly accepted any criticisms which were given to them by their audience (meaning Berwald and Tiina). After lunch Mathine and Lukas had P.D lesson, while Berwald and Tiina had Tech. Luckily that time there were no condoms and bananas that Lukas had to remove (he was still shaken up about that after last time, Mathine would still remind him of it). Nothing majorly happened until art last lesson, in which all four of them were together in.

The art department had agreed that they would help the drama department by helping to paint up some of the sets for the Romeo and Juliet scenes. Because of this pretty much all the art lessons were taken up with painting. Mathine had protested, saying that since she was acting in it she shouldn't do this too, but of course the teacher hadn't cared and told her to just paint and get over with it. Lukas and Mathine were working on the sky for the balcony scene, they were jokingly saying the lines to each other, purposely making funny accents and laughing about it every few seconds. Tiina was painting some grass on the same scene, and Berwald was helping the art teacher carve out some props (Berwald was really good at making things, Tiina was more good at designing). With one accidental slip of his brush, Lukas accidentally got some blue paint on Mathine's arm. With a fake gasp she flicked her paint brush back,  
>"How dare you, Mr. Bondevik?"<br>He smirked and flicked her again, "Oh I'm sorry Miss, I didn't notice."  
>She got her brush and swiped it down his arm, but instead of the blue she had dipped it in red to give him a more obvious marking. To this he responded by dipping his brush in the green and flicking it at her, causing the paint to flick onto all of her shit and neck.<br>"You know this means war, right?" Mathine asked, holding in laughter and flicking more paint at him, he nodded, grinning.  
>"Ja. I understand that. Game on, Dane."<br>With more laughter they continued flicking each other, paint was getting all over them and before they knew it they were on the floor tumbling and turning with each other. Most of the class had somehow not noticed them (they were in the far corner, not many people were there) however Tiina was watching them, laughing in, they were fighting but this was a good fight, right? The teacher was off with Berwald in another room, so no one came to stop them. Suddenly Mathine felt like she was pushed down as Lukas pinned her arms down above her head. He was sat on her lap and smirking down at her. Their bodies were dangerously close. Mathine's brain stopped, she was holding her paintbrush and could feel her heart beat in her face. Since when were they this close? She didn't remember Lukas pinning her to the floor, when had that happened? She felt her face feel warm, she wanted to move away but at the same time also wanted him to stay. All words she tried to say dried up much like the paint on her brush that was now no use of flicking at the Norwegian on top of her.  
>"Ready for me to finish you?" Lukas asked, he was grinning widely and holding the brush above her face. A few droplets of paint fell to her cheeks, but didn't do much help in hiding the colour on her face. Somehow Lukas hadn't noticed this, it seemed he hadn't figured out their situation yet. He was sat on her waist, his face just inches above hers.<br>"...L-Lukas~..." it came out more as a whine than anything else, Mathine looked up at him with wide eyes and a red face that would put a tomato to shame. He stared down at her for a few seconds, wondering what was wrong before finally taking in the situation. His face instantly took on a colour similar to hers as he jumped up.  
>"O-Oh God, sorry..." he stuttered, holding out a hand to help her up with. She took it, trying to ignore how the contact made her cheeks heat up more. She nodded.<br>"It's alright. S-shall we get back to painting?"  
>"Ja, that seems best."<br>The two quickly went back to work while Tiina stood there with the biggest smirk on her face that she could muster, and she was sure anyone else who watched probably felt very similar about the incident. Despite what just happened, there didn't appear to be much awkwardness between them, but most people noticed that the two hadn't stopped fully blushing until the lesson had ended, and if it weren't for the fact that she was certain she would be punched in the face, Tiina so would have teased them about it.  
>After the lesson ended, they all met up by the front of the art room.<br>"So, are we up to doing anything now?" Tiina asked them, collecting up her bag and heading towards the front door. Lukas and Mathine stopped, both were pretty paint covered from their event earlier.  
>"We have practice, remember?"<br>"Oh yeah, I forgot...sorry" Tiina laughed nervously.  
>"I think I'm gonna go home and relax after" Lukas explained, he wanted to think alone for a few hours without anyone. "But we can hang out tomorrow after practice, I'm sure."<br>"That seems great, we'll see you guys tomorrow~" Tiina waved them off and took Berwald's hand, walking out of the school while Mathine and Lukas made their ways to the drama room together.

When they got to practice, as usual Mathine and Lukas were greeted happily (and sleepily) by Mr. Karpusi. He told them that he was going to dress them up in some of their outfits again, he wanted to make sure they all looked perfect. Since he knew most of them were good on their lines, and there was about a month left until the play, most of their practice was spent doing stuff other than the lines of the play (although obviously, they still did do that). He gave both Mathine and Lukas an outfit each as soon as they entered, and told them both to change. They were wearing the outfits that they were supposed to wear when Romeo and Juliet die in the end of the play. It didn't take either of them too long, and when they met up again after going to the changing rooms (which were actually the other music practice rooms, the teacher told them not to bother walking all the way to the bathrooms) they stared at each other for a few seconds.  
>Lukas was still trying to train his brain to recognise that Mathine could look good in a dress. Wait, did he think she looked good? Since when did he think that? He grunted and looked at her curves through the dress. Her breasts weren't that developed but he had to appreciate the curves of her waist. And if he was going to copy the majority of the annoying people he knew he's say "Dat ass". It didn't take him long to realise he was essentially checking her out and quickly turned his head, "Er...you look nice" he mumbled.<br>"As do you..." she mumbled back, embarrassed by his comment. She had noticed him staring at her, but it's not like she hadn't done the same thing to him as well.  
>They walked together to Mr. Karpusi, who couldn't help but comment on how stunning they looked together, which of course caused them to go a deeper shade of red. What was up with all the blushing? Mathine though to herself.<br>"Can we just change now?" Lukas asked impatiently. Mr. Karpusi nodded and handed them both an outfit, for the balcony scene.  
>Lukas walked back to his changing room and got dressed rather quickly, some other students were also going through their outfits so it was quite noisy outside. When he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror and wanted to wait for Mathine, since he never really felt comfortable walking into large groups alone. He knocked on her room door, but because of the constant talking of everyone else she didn't hear him. He knocked again, and unknown to himself Mathine hadn't heard him.<br>"Mathine, it's Lukas. I'm coming in, okay?" he asked, and when he got no reply (again, Mathine hadn't heard him, but he didn't know this) he slowly opened the door.  
>He gasped when he realised he had walked in on her getting dressed, and at the worst possible point too. Her dress was hanging around her knees and she was visible in her only bra and underwear. He stared for a few seconds before yelping out and apology and quickly closing the door. He looked at the opposite wall and sat down on the floor near the door, panting heavily. When was he panting? His head was spinning, all he did was walk in on her. Her body was better than he thought, but he was certain she had never had a boyfriend before, maybe his views were biased? Why would they be biased? His mouth was open and his face was red, why was he getting so worked up. Doesn't this happen a lot? All he did was walk in on her, it was no massive deal, it could've been worse. It's just like she was wearing a swim suit. That didn't help his head any better. He didn't know how long he was there for until he heard the eventual click of the door opening and looked up to see Mathine above him. He couldn't help but when he saw her, instead of seeing her in the beautiful luxurious dress he saw her in just her bra and underwear. Get that image out of your head Lukas! He tried to tell himself.<br>"Hey, it was alright you know...walking in on me" Lukas saw that her face was dusted pink too. He nodded quickly a few times before slowly standing up.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"It's fine. Come on, let's go back to Mr. Karpusi."  
>Lukas's head was spinning for the rest of the time, he needed air, he felt as if he was trapped. Being trapped by what? He didn't know. He didn't know why he was being affected so much, but he didn't like it. He wanted to run home and curl up on his bed, he wanted to ask someone, who was he to ask? Definitely not Tiina or Berwald, they would blab in a heartbeat. He was certain Mathine would probably tell them anyway, but it's not that that he's worried about telling them about. He never was good at pouring his emotions to anyone, he always kept things to himself. Maybe he could get a dog, talk to that. He told himself to stop being stupid and just pay attention. Half an hour and several outfits later it was eventually time to go back home. He grabbed his bad and almost ran out of the drama studio. Mathine walked with him.<br>"Hey, want to take the bus home?"  
>"Sure" he sounded distracted .He was distracted.<br>Mathine ignored his sudden change in behaviour and simply dubbed it "boy stuff". They waited for the bus, and fortunately only had to wait a dreadful 9 minutes of simple chatter. Lukas just wanted to get home and think, he needed to clear his head of the cloud of confusion he was in (why, he was still not sure at that time). Mathine knew she would have Tiina never shut up about the paintbrush incident, and she felt her face heat up at the thought again. What was so embarrassing about it? She asked herself, not wanting the answer. Quickly they piled onto the bus and went to their claimed places at the back, not saying a word to each other until the parted goodbyes.

Lukas got home fairly quickly, he made sure to fast walk as soon as he had gotten off of the bus. He threw his bag to the floor by the stairs and went to the kitchen to dunk his head in the water. He was still feeling warm from earlier. He didn't hear his younger sister walk in while his head was under water.  
>"Lukas? How are you? Haven't seen you in ages." she greeted him, standing by the sink and watching him with an eyebrow raised. She had guessed that he was either out with his friends, or at practice. She still didn't know his practice days.<br>"Er, ja. I'm fine" he grabbed a towel and dried off his face, feeling the heat go away which felt nice on his skin. He still needed to lie down and think for a while though.  
>"Why did you do that?"<br>"I just felt hot as all. It's getting up towards summer, isn't it?"  
>Eyríður wasn't buying any of it, but she gave him a small smile anyway. "Okay. Well, have fun. You've been out with friends a lot, haven't you?"<br>"Ja, I have. They're good people..." he looked away, "I'm going to go up to my room now, see you later, Ey"  
>She nodded, "See you Lukas" she walked over to the living room and sat on the sofa, picking up her book. She had spent most of her time working on her story of the prince and princess. She was now in the point where they were in battles with each other, she tried explaining them in great detail, she spent some time at school searching up previous accounts of battles to try and make it as realistic as possible. However, she closed that book and turned to her other one, the one where she kept her diary of her brother and Mathine, what they were doing. She hadn't followed them out much because she was engrossed in her story, she was still trying to plan when to ask Lukas about it. She had a feeling they weren't dating, maybe if she could talk to their other friends...no, she pushed the thought from her head, she didn't even know their names. She got out her pen and starting writing down.<p>

_Hello again,  
>I haven't wrote in this in a while now. Maybe because I haven't seen much else recently. But today I walked in on Lukas dunking his head in our kitchen sink. Strange behaviour indeed, maybe he was embarrassed about something? He said he wanted to go upstairs, maybe to talk to the Densen girl? I wish I could talk to their friends, that blonde girl, the small one with the large boobs, I don't know her name, but I saw them all together a while ago. I think something happened today, I wonder if he knows that this Densen girl likes him (it seemed that way when I see them together). I'll go upstairs now to try and hear if he starts talking to himself, he's weird like that. Or maybe they'll talk on the phone, I don't know. But something seemed off about him today, he seemed weird, even for Lukas. I'm going to go upstairs and try to listen for now...I'll write more tomorrow, maybe I'll try and follow them again. If they aren't together though then I think I'll try and make them together, make a stand against our families. I'll stop writing now, I really should get back to listening and writing my story. Bye for now.<em>

Lukas faceplanted the bed as soon as he got upstairs, stuffing his head in between his pillows (he had a double bed) and sighing loudly. He fell asleep shortly after, not even being woken up when his parents (hours later) walked into his room to check on him. He wanted to think but ended up running out of time and didn't get a proper chance alone until the next morning when he woke up at 4:30 in the morning and properly went over everything that happened that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Elskendes Feud – 12

x.x.x.x.

Lukas woke up at 4:30 in the morning that day. He had done to bed at about 5 though so he really wasn't tired at all. Looking at his clock, he stumbled out of bed and to his en-suite bathroom. He quickly tore off his clothes and set the shower to high. He liked to clear his head in the shower, making it hot only helped for some reason. He stepped in, sighing as the hot liquid steamed against his skin. The air was thick and his body was numb. He rested his hands on the wall, feeling the tiles beneath his sensitive fingertips; he hung his head low, his hair covering his face and causing the water to drip in front of him from the ends of his hairs. Lukas sighed, looking down at the floor. It was a large walk in shower, a fancy decorated room only up to the highest standards. He was so rich it wouldn't be surprising if he had a solid gold toilet (one year he had joked about getting one, his parents thought he was serious and it wasn't until he explained three days before his birthday that it was a joke did they understand). He thought to himself. Why had he gotten so worked up over the day before? He groaned, wanting to punch the wall in frustration. He wasn't like those girls you see on T.V getting all worked up over someone and denying everything. He couldn't feel the water on him any more, but it still poured, he could see it.  
>"Love at first sight doesn't exist. But it wasn't at first. Didn't we try to kill each other before? But why does it feel like such short time? Because you were having fun, Lukas" he sighed loudly, curling his hands into tight balls. Was he talking to himself? Yes. "Lukas, you idiot. You like her." He gave up and slammed his fist into the wall, it only produced a small sound, but it still hurt enough to cause him to jump back and cradle his hand. Dammit, why did he pick his hand he writes with? He could see his reflection barely in the tiles. "You're getting so worked up over this. It must be love. But I'm not the type of guy to fall in love. How do you know that? I don't..." He felt weird talking to himself, it obviously couldn't be normal, could it? If he had someone to talk to then he would have. He lifted his head up, Lukas knew he would have to say it or else he would never feel good about any of this. "I love Mathine." He said quietly, "I love Mathine" he said a bit louder. He was looking forward, a blank expression on his face. He was shakily slightly, he still couldn't feel the drops of water hit him from the heat. "Should I tell her? No, you could get your heart broken. But what if she feels the same? You should wait a bit, Lukas." he still couldn't get it in his head that he was worrying about getting heartbroken by her. It was fairly obvious that he felt something, why would be have been so worked up, the painting thing, walking in on her, heck, even when he saw her get angry over him and Laura. He felt slightly smug that she was that affected, but he felt anger boil up when she took the pen from Yong Soo. Was he acting like one of those jealous boyfriends. "Calm down Lukas...you love her. It doesn't mean that you're together...yet". He took that as his time to stop and turned off the water, stepping out and wrapping a towel tightly around himself. When he walked back into his room he looked at his clock. 5:54...he was in there a long time. He shrugged and started to dry himself off, preparing himself for the strange day he knew he would have with his new-found knowledge of his own emotions.<p>

Lukas was up and dressed and fed before 6:30am. Not long after putting his dishes in the dishwasher did he notice his younger sister walk down the stairs, looking half dead. It was a trait that ran in their family, they lived on coffee. He almost chuckled at her appearance and set the coffee maker up for the both of them to be able to have a nice warm drink of their favourite beverage.  
>"You went to bed really early, Luk"<br>"I know"  
>"What time did you wake up?"<br>He shrugged, "Four thirty?"  
>Eyríður gaped at him for a few seconds before barging past to pour herself a coffee, "I was going to make you one, lillesøster"<br>The younger Nordic grunted and took a step back, "Fine, Luk. Make me my coffee." No one in their family was polite in the morning.  
>Lukas shrugged and complied to her demand, pouring the bitter liquid and making it just the way his younger sister liked it. He handed her the drink right as soon as he heard his mother walk down the stairs.<br>"Lukas? Ah, good, you're awake. You slept really early."  
>"I know Mor, I was tired."<br>"Is everything alright? You've been hanging around your friends a lot."  
>"Ja, it's fine. They are good people."<br>"What are their names? You never talk about them, you seem to be becoming distant with us."  
>There was enough coffee that Lukas could make himself and his mother a drink as well, and handed his mother her morning drink, he knew how to make it perfectly. In their house they all knew how to make coffee for each other, it was their basic rule.<br>Eyríður finished off her coffee and looked up at her older brother, "Tell us, Luk."  
>"Fine. There's two of them. Berwald and Tiina, Berwald is from Sweden, Tiina is from Finland."<br>Eyríður immediately noticed how he didn't mention Mathine, she smirked knowingly. So these must've been the other two who she saw with him the other week. She made a mental note to write down that information. Lukas's mother's eyebrows raised immediately at the mention of Tiina.  
>"A girl? Tii-"<br>"Tiina and Berwald are dating, no, I do not like her" Lukas sighed. He would've mentioned Mathine if he thought that he would be allowed to be friends with her, and now he apparently wanted to be something more.  
>"Oh, oh well. Are they nice?"<br>"Of course. They're great." Lukas didn't really like mentioning his friends and having to leave out Mathine, so he just shrugged and drank his coffee quietly before putting the empty mug in the dishwasher and going over to the living room to watch T.V while the rest of the house woke up.  
>Eyríður went back to her room to change and scribble down the two names while she remembered them. So they were a couple, then it seemed natural that Lukas and Mathine would get together.<p>

Lukas didn't really do much the rest of that morning, his mother and sister occasionally came in to chat with him, but not much happened. They talked about his birthday, which was in around two weeks. He hadn't even thought about what he wanted, they all knew there would be no party or anything. Eventually when the time came for him to be able to escape their house and walk to school, he did. He put on his jacket and quickly left, waving goodbye to his mother and sister before leaving out the door and heading the short walk back to his school. When he got there there was still a few minutes before the bell, and he decided to walk to his class early. First lesson was Chemistry with none other than of course, Mr. Braginski. He saw the similar slightly creepy grin of the Russian when he entered and set up his stuff on his desk. He decided he wanted to ask him something after thinking about everything that morning.  
>"Hey... ?" he asked, the teacher turned to him.<br>"Da, Lukas?"

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine was a bit late to school that morning. The traffic on the road had been terrible, since she was in the same lesson as Tiina and Berwald first it didn't feel all too bad though. The three of them rushed in, they were only three minutes or so late, and hoped that maybe the Russian teacher was feeling nice. Mathine jumped in first, immediately apologising and going to her seat, but stopped when she noticed Laura was sat there.  
>"Uhm...where do I-"<br>"I moved you back next to Mr. Bondevik."  
>Mathine glanced at the empty seat next to Lukas and nodded, a bit surprised at the action. "Oh, okay. Ja, sure." She took the spare seat next to Lukas, which was the one on the end, on the outside. Mr. Braginski didn't seem to bat an eyelid about them being late, so Mathine saw it as a win-win situation.<br>"I got you moved here. Isn't that great?" Lukas asked, fiddling in his pencil case and grabbing a spare pen. "I didn't know if you got a replacement". Mathine sensed that something was off but took it anyway, giving him a wide smile.  
>"Thanks. I'm clumsy so I kinda forgot," she gave him a light laugh before starting off on the book work they needed to do. Lukas occasionally looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he looked at people for a few seconds at a time usually, he liked studying their faces. He found it strange that he suddenly felt his face heat up just because it was Mathine. He assumed he had liked her for at least a week, maybe, he wasn't sure, but it was as if until admitting it that these weird...blushes and weird feeling stayed dormant. Is this what it's like to have a crush on someone? He thought, sighing as he flicked the page in the book, occasionally flicking it back so Mathine could see the questions (she was a few behind him because she was late).<br>As soon as the lesson ended they walked to their next lesson together, "So, why'd you do that?" Mathine asked, heading towards the I.C.T room.  
>"It was more fun sitting by you" he replied, shrugging "Laura was boring."<br>Mathine smiled, poking at his chest, "You like hanging out with me~" she teased,  
>"Did I ever deny that?"<br>Mathine had to think about that for a few seconds, not sure exactly how to answer.

As what had become usual, Mathine and Lukas exited the I.C.T room together and went to meet with Berwald and Tiina in the hall for break time. Tiina waved them over, happily munching into her sandwich.  
>"Hey you two, how was I.C.T?"<br>"Boring" Lukas replied, and sat next to the Mathine, opposite the Finn. "Mathine drew a rabbit on her computer."  
>Tiina laughed at that, "really? Mr. Von Bock doesn't ever yell at anyone even if they do nothing, does he?"<br>"Nei, he's awesome like that" Lukas opened up his lunch and took out a slice of leftover pizza from the day before. He fell asleep before he could have dinner, but he didn't need to tell the others that, especially Mathine.  
>Then Berwald asked the killer question, "How was practice yesterday?"<br>Both Mathine and Lukas's faces shot up, both blushing ferociously (Lukas's face being a shade or two darker than Mathine's, it seemed). "Er..." Mathine muttered, "Great. It was great, right Lukas?"  
>"Ja, it was good. We tried on more outfits."<br>Tiina looked at their blush, she wanted to ask them what had really happened, but she thought that it would just make them mad at her, so made sure to make a note to ask Mathine in private when she would be more likely to answer. They conversed all break, mostly about what they were going to do that week and how their lessons were, how practice was going. The bell went, signalling the start of the next lesson, and they split off into their different places (Lukas and Mathine going to History, Tiina and Berwald going to Cooking).

And again, as usual they all met up at lunch time in the hall. After finishing off the rest of the food, the quartet went over to the library (which they had grown accustomed to going to, it wasn't full of nerds reading like the popular people liked to say it was). They were all sat together, talking about what they were going to do that day.  
>"You guys don't have practice today, do you?" Tiina asked, looking at Mathine and Lukas.<br>Lukas shook his head and replied, "Nei. No practice, why?"  
>"I was thinking we should all go to my house" the Finn cheered, "I went shopping yesterday, bought some munchies and drinks, we can all just hang out at my house until late. My parents won't mind."<br>Mathine didn't need to think for a minute before nodding quickly, "Ja! I'd love to go, it sounds great. We can watch movies and play games and stuff. What do you say, Lukas?"  
>He nodded slowly, "I'll go too."<br>"Yay! It'll be awesome, won't it Ber? Shall we drive there straight after school?" Tiina asked, to which the others all nodded.  
>"I should text my mother first and tell her..." Lukas muttered, whipping out his phone and quickly spending no time in tapping the letters, texting his mother where he would be. He had no doubt that she would be curious the next day, but at least he's now told her about Tiina and Berwald, so that she knows who his friends are now.<br>Mathine shrugged and texted her parents, she knew they wouldn't really mind though. "What shall we do tomorrow? We have to do something every day, I think" she laughed,  
>"Maybe we'll think about that tonight~"<br>Mathine nodded, putting her phone back in her pocket as they continued to talk about what they would do at Tiina's house that night. If they didn't have school the next day, they probably would've all stayed the night (Tiina's family had enough spare rooms to accommodate). They all had the same lesson last (Physics) so that made it easier for them to all leave together and go straight to Tiina's house at the end of the school day.

Almost immediately at the end of the lesson, Tiina practically dragged the other three to Berwald's car, "Oh! This will be so fun, won't it?" she cheered, watching her boyfriend get into the driver's seat and Mathine and Lukas slip into the back seats.  
>"I can't wait. You said there'd be drinks, right?" Mathine asked, leaning on the seat in front of her, which was Berwald's.<br>"Please don't get wasted again." Lukas cut in, looking blankly at her,  
>Mathine went slightly red at remembering (she had called Lukas sexy, and asked him to carry her!) and nodded, "Don't worry. I'll watch myself tonight, if not then Tiina will probably hit me on the head with a vodka bottle".<br>Lukas chucked lightly at the mental image, he didn't think Tiina was the type of person to like getting drunk, how wrong he was. It wasn't long until they were all huddled up in Tiina's bedroom. Berwald was in the armchair in the corner, Lukas was on the floor by the bed, and Mathine and Tiina were sat on the edge of the bed. When they were all settled Tiina went into the kitchen and set up the popcorn in the microwave.  
>"What movie shall we see?" she asked, looking at each of the people with her.<br>"I like the Troll Hunter" Lukas said,  
>"Perfect! I have it over there!" she pointed to a large bookcase full of DVDs, games, books, anything you could think of. Berwald slowly stood up and briefly looked through before pulling out the DVD with the holographic cover. Lukas had seen this movie many times, so wasn't as bothered as the others were in seeing it; he would just relax during the whole thing, he thought.<br>Tiina came back in with the three bowls of popcorn, she handed one to Berwald , who took it without saying anything, she had the next one for herself , and then handed Lukas the third one (and largest as it was for both him and Mathine). She sad back on the bed and patted the space in between her and Mathine. "Come join us."  
>He thought about it for a second and made his place between the two girls, they were a bit squished, but he could survive. The movie then started and Lukas remembered something, he was being squished in between two girls, one of whom was Mathine. He looked at her when he remembered this, she was staring at the T.V, she had probably never seen this movie before. Suddenly, she looked at him, and Lukas felt his face heat up slightly at her seeing him stare at her. "Can I have some popcorn?" she asked. Lukas immediately nodded, holding up the bowl slightly,<br>"...Sure"  
>She nodded, "Thanks." and took a handful, shovelling it into her mouth and continuing to watch the movie. Lukas looked at her again, occasionally reaching his hand in to eat some popcorn himself. He loved the Troll Hunter, even if it was like hundredth time watching it. After about an hour, he reached in again for more popcorn, and again felt Mathine's hand in there too. Only this time, he was blushing a lot darker at realising this. Mathine gave out a small laugh, but her face was also slightly pink. "It's like when we went to the movies."<br>He forced himself to laugh a little, nodding and continuing to feed himself. "Ja, it is. Do you like this movie?"  
>"I love it. Although I've seen it before"<br>Oh, he thought, so she has seen it. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. He nodded again, "So have I. It's great though."  
>"It is~"<p>

When the movie ended the popcorn was long gone, Tiina called to Mathine, telling her to remove the disk and but it back. She did so happily, knowing that now they'd play video games, and that meant that Tiina was going to break out the alcohol. The Finn returned a few minutes later with a large tray, filled with bags and bowls of crisps, cookies, cakes, sandwiches, and all the munchies you could think of. "Berwald, can you get the alcohol please?" she asked her boyfriend, sitting on the floor and placing the tray on the table which was pretty much in between where everyone was sat. Berwald went to her cupboard and came out with a box, inside was a box full of beers, some bottles of wine and some bottles of vodka. There were also some other random assorted alcohols, enough so that there was more than enough for everybody.  
>"Okay, the rules are that we can drink whatever we want, just try not to get wasted. My mom is okay with me drinking and having friends over, but she'd rather you not end up piss drunk." She looked at everyone for their nods of approval, which were soon granted. Tiina then set up the game Call of duty and handed everyone a controller.<br>"Isn't this a boys' game?" Lukas asked, taking his controller and staring at it. He hadn't played the game before, but he often heard the boys in their school go on about it, and he had the game, but just chose never to play it.  
>"Have you seen Tiina? She's obsessed with guns, it's awesome" Mathine commented, happily taking her controller, "Hey, Tiina, can you pass me a beer?"<br>Tiina, smiled up at them, Mathine and Lukas were now on the bed and Tiina was on the floor. "Sure, Lukas would you want one too?"  
>He was a bit taken aback from the comment about Tiina loving guns. She seemed so innocent, why were all the girls he knew weird? Mathine was just...Mathine, Eyríður was strange enough, and now Tiina? Although she's friends with Mathine, what did he expect? "Sure. Guns, really?"<br>Tiina handed two beers to Mathine and nodded, "I have a sniper under my bed."  
>"Is that even legal?" Lukas asked, taking the beer that Mathine handed him and opening it.<br>"I don't know"  
>"Like, for minors..."<br>"Lukas, I'm not a minor. I turned 18 in December~"  
>"Oh, really?" he took a sip of his beer. It couldn't be any worse than him and Mathine drinking in the pub, since that was definitely illegal. Although he didn't know how long Tiina had had her gun for.<br>"How do you think I got all the alcohol?"  
>"Good point. Can we start the game now?" He put down his drink and looked at them all. Tiina nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a bottle of vodka, while setting up the game she took off the lid and took a sip. Lukas stared, she sipped vodka, without mixing it with anything. What the hell was wrong with her?!<p>

So that's how the four teens ended up...drunk and sat around Tiina's bedroom playing call of duty. Mathine and Lukas hadn't counted what number bottles they were on, but they were getting tipsy and giggling together. Tiina was getting way too worked up into the game. Berwald slowly sipped at his bottle of wine and concentrated, he wasn't getting killed easily, he was hiding around the sidelines and shooting people whenever they came nearby. It wasn't the most 'out there' tactic, but at least he never died. Mathine was running around, shooting people randomly and getting killed a lot, it's not like she cared. They were playing a group game and all four of them were on the same side. Since Mathine kept getting killed Lukas decided that he would follow her, but he was being even more careful, but he sucked at the game. Lukas was killed even more times than Mathine, but like her he didn't care, it was only some stupid little shooting game. Tiina...now Tiina was a killing machine. She was sat up on her knees right in front of the T.V, the controller in one hand (and somehow being able to kill these people one handed, the others couldn't help but wonder how) and her bottle of vodka in the other. Lukas had never seen her drink before and was almost horrified at how little there was left of the dangerously strong drink, somehow Tiina was still in working order. She had only been killed once, somehow she was skilled enough to be out in the open, killing everyone she could without being killed. She took another sip of her vodka then put it down, now working faster now that she had both hands on her remote; the Finn stared at her screen, seeing the one player who had killed her before. Firing her gun at them over and over again, she leant up and screamed at her T.V,  
>"TAKE THAT YOU COCKSUCKER!"<br>That sent Lukas and Mathine into hysterics, almost in tears they both laughed loudly, lying on the bed and getting killed in the process. Mathine thought she even saw Berwald crack a smile, that was rare. When the game had ended even Tiina started laughing with them, and soon the air was filled with happiness.  
>"Hey, want to play another game now?" Tiina asked, taking out the Call of duty game and putting it back in the case. "I saw we play guitar hero" she made sure that she got the version of the game that allowed drums and karaoke as well, she couldn't wait to hear Berwald sing.<br>Mathine laughed, "Sure, sounds great. I call drums!"  
>"I'll be bass" Tiina said, "Berwald can sing and Lukas can play guitar".<br>But just like Call of duty (and most other video games) Lukas had never played it before, which of course meant that he wasn't very good. Horrific would be a better word actually, the group were on the verge of getting booed off. Mathine was happily banging along to the drums, she enjoyed it a lot, she got to make lots of loud noise without getting told off. Tiina happily jumped about, of course still sipping her vodka after each song. And poor Berwald, he thought it was terrible singing, everyone had to giggle at him during it. He seemed so out of place. Even worse was that Mathine got to pick their last song to play of the game, and she picked Dancing Queen by ABBA.  
>"You're doing this on purpose because I'm Swedish, aren't you?" he asked, grumbling and looking at the screen as the loading screen came up.<br>"Why what would make you think that?" Mathine laughed, twirling her drumsticks before starting up, their last game starting. They got booed off, which was no surprise since none of them could concentrate while laughing to hearing Berwald's deep voice sing the popular tune.  
>After that they agreed to play Mario Kart, although for once it seemed that Lukas was good at a game. He was delighted when he realised that you didn't need to have practice to be good at racing (he was playing as Boo) and was at that point in the lead. Mathine was cheering, from behind him she was Princess Daisy, just to match, Tiina decided to be Princess Peach, who was behind Mathine. And near the very end was Berwald, who was playing as Bowser. The four of them were all having lots of fun, drinking and cheering on as they went round the track over and over. The occasional swearing (even from Lukas) would erupt as they would get hit by shells and bombs (Mathine threw a blue shell at Lukas, which was quite funny) and they were all laughing, the food was gone. Everything was great until they heard a knock at the door.<br>"Come in?" Tiina asked, pausing the game, her voice was slurring by now.  
>A young woman with short blonde hair came in, she looked a lot like Tiina and was no doubt her mother. She looked around, knew didn't know Lukas so immediately raised an eyebrow at who the new boy was. But that wasn't the most concerning subject. "What did I tell you about getting drunk?"<br>"I'm sorry mom-"  
>"It's ten PM, I suggest Mathine, Berwald and..."<br>Tiina realised that she hadn't introduced Lukas and stood up, nodding. "Oh! This is Lukas. He's also our friend."  
>Lukas gave a small wave, he wouldn't if sober, but now he was tipsy and didn't really care.<br>Tiina's mother thought she recognised the boy but decided to pay no notice (what she didn't know what that she recognised him from being from the Bondevik family, if she had known then she would've been extremely surprised, as she knew what family Mathine was from) she simply ushered the other three teens out of her house and decided they could all call taxis to take them home.  
>Berwald immediately turned left and started walking away from the other two, "I can walk home from here. See you tomorrow." Mathine and Lukas looked at each other before agreeing to call a taxi and be taken home. They said their goodbyes and went back, both of them thinking about the great night they had just had with their friends.<p>

.x.x.x.x.

"So, I have another awesome idea we can do to all hang out again!" Tiina yelped at the library table. It was Thursday lunchtime and the four of them had already spent most of the day discussing what they can do that night. "I say we go on a road trip. Call your parents, Berwald's car is big enough and we can stop off for food on the way. We can just spend a few hours driving around, his car has a built in GPS, we won't get lost. What do you say?"  
>Lukas thought about it for a moment. He had lots of fun the day before, but his mother had scolded him for the alcohol and told him to be more careful. "I'll go, but we shouldn't drink this time, especially if we're in a car. Although as far as I know only Mathine and Berwald can drive."<br>Mathine nodded, "I'll stay sober if everyone else does. We can still have fun without alcohol, right?"  
>"Of course!" Tiina cheered, "So is that it, we'll go? We'll be out until late, so I'd say we should all call our parents now."<br>They nodded and all four of them pulled out their phones. Mathine decided that texting would be enough, and Berwald wasn't much for calling so he also texted, Tiina and Lukas both called their parents though, and with a bit of convincing were both allowed to go. When she hung up, Tiina clapped her hands together, "This will be great, won't it?"

At the end of the day they found themselves yet again being dragged out to Berwald's car at the hands of the small Finnish girl, not that any of them minded though. Once all seated, Tiina turned on the GPS and simply told Berwald to drive in a random direction. So that's how they were driving around Norway for God knows how long, just chatting and having fun, they played I-spy for a bit, truth or dare, anything you could think of. After a while they got hungry and stopped off at a McDonald's and ate their meals in the car park of the fast food restaurant.  
>"This is great, getting off on a road trip, having no idea where we are. This is what teenagers should do~" Mathine chimed from her place next to Lukas, she continued munching her burger.<br>He nodded, "This has been the best year of my life so far."  
>This made Tiina and Mathine go aww, "Mathine, you should hug him since I can't"<br>"Don-"  
>Lukas was cut off by Mathine's strong arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. Both of them were blushing. "There~". Mathine probably held onto him longer than needed, but for some reason she liked the contact. Realising this though, she suddenly let go and continued eating her Big Mac, looking away from Lukas out of embarrassment.<br>They then all finished and Berwald continued driving, they passed some beautiful places. It was nothing like they were used to, they passed a small village where the houses were tiny and weak looking. This was a different world to them, they had been driving a few hours though, so they were quite far out. Then Berwald did something he would later regret, he turned down a small road. It looked pretty, so why not, right? Well, after a few minutes of driving the GPS died. Tiina poked at it, pouting. "Work, dammit...Berwald! The GPS has died!"  
>"What?" he stopped the car after finishing the drive down another side road. They were in the middle of no where now and were on the edge by a large field. He checked it, looking around the GPS and turning it offon and everything. It had just..died. He had no idea what had happened but whatever it was it couldn't be good because it meant that they had no idea how to get back home. He spent another hour or so trying to fix it and noticed that the sun was setting, it was around nine pm at this time. "Maybe you should try and contact your parents to tell them where you are?" he asked, "we might be here a while...I'll have to keep driving."  
>Mathine got out her phone and looked at the screen, it was black. She frowned, tapping at it a few times (even hitting it on the seat in front of her) and nothing worked, she then remembered the battery low warning sign earlier when she texted her mother. Her phone must've died, she cursed to herself, looking at Lukas. "Can I use your phone?". He was also tapping at his phone,<br>"No signal..."  
>"Tiina?"<br>"Nope, nothing here, Berwald?"  
>"Nej..."<br>Lukas sighed, "I can't contact my mom. She'll freak."  
>Mathine shrugged, she doubted her parents would care much, but she was used to it. "How about you keep driving for a bit, when you get tied we'll swap and I'll drive?"<br>He nodded, starting up the car again and driving in a random direction. "We'll stop to sleep after a few hours actually, it sounds better."  
>After another four hours of driving through nowhere, Berwald decided that it was better to stop for the night, he parked in a field and pulled his jacket over his head and snuggling into his seat. "I'll sleep here the night. Are you all okay sleeping in your seats?" When he got an approval from everyone he started to fall asleep.<br>Mathine, however, was still awake, and after everyone else was asleep she slowly crept out of the car. What she didn't know was that Lukas was also awake and he had watched her through half lidded eyes getting out of the car and sitting on the bonnet. She looked up at the stars, smiling widely. The cool air felt nice and even though they were lost and had no idea where they were going, there was something nice and peaceful about it. Did she really like being away from home that much? Her thought were interrupted when she jumped, feeling another presence on the bonnet.  
>"The night sky is pretty" Lukas noted from next to her. She nodded, going a bit red. The moment felt...romantic, almost. Dammit Mathine, she told herself, don't mention Lukas and romance in the same sentence! She felt her face heat up even more and continued on,<br>"Ja, very. It's nice out here" she said, just to distract herself from her thoughts.  
>"It's nice to be away from home. It's suffocating there." Mathine looked at Lukas...his face was nice in the moonlight, when had she noticed that- Mathine. Stop! She sighed, but nodded, and remembered how Lukas's life seemed very similar to hers, being trapped by a family they didn't want to be a part of. She was bright red, why, she still wasn't sure.<br>Lukas raised an eyebrow, his heart started beating faster at noticing how red Mathine was...was she blushing? He tried to push the thought from his head, he didn't want to bring his hopes up that she could like him. "Are you okay? You look a bit red." so instead he decided to play dumb.  
>Mathine felt her face heat up even more at that comment, she nodded quickly and looked away. "I'm fine, Lukas. Don't worry about me." she told him, if Lukas was the type of person to smile he would now, at the sight of Mathine going more red. He found it adorable (he still felt it weird to accept such feelings though, it felt to say to himself "That's adorable!" ).<br>Lukas pulled out his phone again, it said no signal still, he sighed. "I'm worried. My mother's freaking out right now, I just know it."  
>"My mom won't care" Mathine replied, giving Lukas a slightly sad smile.<br>"I'm sure that's not true-"  
>"It seems that our families work differently."<br>He nodded, "I guess. Our family's really close."  
>"Mine isn't at all, but they're equal, you know that right? We were probably taught biased thoughts about each other's family."<br>"That's true. Even if our families have this weird rivalry, it's not going to stop me from liking to hang our with you"  
>That statement made Mathine's face crack into a wide grin, she felt elated at hearing that and nodded in agreement, "Ja, I feel that way too. To some degree I hate my family."<br>"I love them as people, but the idea they have... almost like royalty, how we have to take over the companies when we're older."  
>"Yeah..." Mathine covered her mouth and yawned. They chatted for a bit longer, mostly about their families, and it left the both of them feeling almost..warm inside, despite the chilly temperature of the middle of the night. Eventually they decided to get a rest and retreated to the back of the car and laid down to rest.<p>

_Dear Diary,  
>Okay, this is probably one of my more serious issues. Lukas didn't come home tonight. It's about two am and my mom is freaking out, she's called him about a million times and now she's called the police. They're downstairs talking with her right now. I'm scared. I hope that he's just around with that Mathine girl, but it's not like him to leave his phone off, or maybe it's dead. Yeah, that's got to be it, it's got to be dead. I know he went out with his friends, of course he told us that it was Berwald and Tiina, but I know that means Mathine too. Or maybe he's around her house and they got caught! Maybe her parents are trying to kill him or something, oh God! There are so many things that could have happened, hopefully the police will find him safe and sound, I wonder if Mathine's family are freaking out as well...although we don't even know if she's missing too, I bet she is. I don't think I can fall asleep, I'm going to go downstairs and listen to the policemen for a bit, and then maybe write a bit too, hopefully tomorrow Lukas will show up. I really hope he's okay...<em>

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine, in her sleep, had somehow ended up on top of Lukas. His arms were wrapped around her (which he knew about, when he felt the Dane snuggle up to him you should've seen the look of shock on his face) and he was in a deep sleep. When Mathine finally awoke she had to stop herself from jumping. Who was holding her? She could hear someone's heart beat from under her head, she could see that Tiina and Berwald weren't in the car, and instead saw their asses taking up most of the room of the front window, of course meaning that they were sat upon on the bonnet. Eventually Mathine got the nerve to look up, of course she knew Lukas must be the one holding her, but it was still something that she was a bit scared to see. Her face flushed even darker when she saw the Norwegian's sleeping form, he was quite handsome, even Mathine thought she could admit that. But she had to get off of him, and fast, Mathine slipped herself away from Lukas's grip and quickly ran out of the car. She needed to clear her head. Mathine could almost feel the burning of Tiina's cocky grin in the back of her head, she didn't even need to turn around to know that the Finn was standing there smiling at her. She wouldn't hear the last from Tiina about the cuddling with Lukas, would she?  
>"Don't even say anything..." Mathine muttered, she wanted to walk over to the nearby lake and dunk her head in it, but she knew she'd get weird looks. She was probably blushing, she could feel her face still feel a little bit warm.<br>"What would I have to say~? You and Lukas look so cute together, by the way." Mathine eventually got the nerve to turn around and look at her best friend. The massive grin on her face was horrifying.  
>"Shut up! We d-do not!" To say Mathine was embarrassed was a bit of an understatement. Tiina continued to tell Mathine about how cute they are, how they should be together, until Mathine looked behind Tiina and saw the familiar face of the Norwegian they were just talking about. His hair was messy and he was scratching his stomach.<br>"I need coffee" he grumbled, not paying much attention to the girls. "And my phone is dead, this sucks."  
>Tiina let out a little laugh, "Now that you're awake we'll start driving again, see if we can find somewhere to buy coffee, and we'll see if we can get service to call for help!"<br>Lukas nodded, still glaring slightly. He needed coffee in his system, and he needed it now. He couldn't even feel happy about the situation with Mathine until he had coffee. Luckily it didn't take long to inform Berwald and all of them to set off for the second day of driving around aimlessly. After another few hours of driving (only Tiina's phone hadn't run out of battery by then, and she was keeping a track of the time) she suddenly gained a signal again, she screamed loudly (which made Lukas even more grumpy, he was still without coffee).  
>"I HAVE SIGNAL! You guys, I have signal! Internet, I can see where we are!" Tiina started screaming, this triggered Berwald to stop the car and the others all looked at her. She set up the map and showed Berwald where they were. Now that they knew where they were, they could go get breakfast somewhere. Lukas would've asked Tiina to use the phone to call his mother, but then he remembered that his phone died and he didn't know her number. Tiina called up her mother and Berwald's, Mathine told her not to bother calling her mother. (also she didn't want Lukas's mother to somehow find out that Mathine had gotten lost too, and she didn't want Tiina's mother to tell her own about Lukas). When the parents were informed they carried on driving, and it was about half an hour until they reached a local town about an hour and a half away from where they lived. There were shops there, and once they were all parked they went into the local Starbucks to have breakfast and more importantly, coffee.<p>

When they were all fed and coffee'd, Lukas could finally interpret what had happened on their trip. I cuddled with Mathine, he thought, he had heard her talking with Tiina that morning, and wondered if they were talking about him. Probably, he thought again, taking a sip of his bitter drink, the warm liquid warming him up and waking him. He couldn't survive without coffee, he was anxious as to how his mother would reaction to him coming home late. She probably went crazy, he sighed and rested his head on the table. Mathine was sat next to him, and she raised an eyebrow at this,  
>"You okay, Lukas?" she asked, he noticed how now her face was a light shade of pink. He could only count that as a good thing,<br>"Ja, I'm worried about how my mom will kill me when I get home~"  
>"She better not" Tiina butted in, nibbling at her small cake she bought, "Because we should hang out tomorrow too."<br>Lukas sat up suddenly, looking over at the others, "It's Friday! That means school! We're missing school."  
>"Shit..." Berwald muttered, downing the rest of his coffee and standing up, "Is there any point in going back?"<br>Tiina shook her head, "It's about eleven am, by the time we get home it'll be at least one, not much worth it going back."  
>So then they concluded they would buy some munchies and head off on the trip back home.<p>

After some breaks and almost getting lost a few times, it was about two pm when the group got home. First Berwald drove near Lukas's house and dropped him off, he waved to them and then started walking home. His heart was in his throat, he was nervous, his mom would've been worried sick about him, and Lukas knew that he would be getting yelled at. He turned the corner and walked slowly up the drive before opening the door, Lukas heart the distinct click of the door opening, and was immediately met with the eyes of three policemen.  
>"Shit..." he muttered, one of them called in Lukas's mom and she stared at him for a few seconds before tackling him and hugging him tightly.<br>"Lukas! Where were you?! You had us worried sick!" as she spoke one of the policemen got out a walkie-talkie and told the others that Lukas was found. Not long after his mom started hugging him Lukas heard some light footsteps come down the stairs.  
>"Lukas!" It was Eyríður, she ran towards him and watched before joining in the hug.<br>Then after the cuddles, the shouting started. The policemen left and Lukas was sat on the sofa, having his mother scream at him for how stupid he was and how he shouldn't be allowed to go out with friends again (he was certain she would drop that ban though, as he knew that she liked him having friends for once). He was punished and told to stay in the house for a week apart from school and studying (which of course, was really practice, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her). He was sentenced to his room (to which he immediately went to his computer to chat to the others). That night they spent their time talking on instant messenger, Tiina was also grounded but neither Berwald or Mathine were punished. Tiina set up that they should try and escape the house the next day at around nine am so that they can meet up and go swimming. Lukas wondered what her sudden obsession with them all hanging out was but hey, he wouldn't doubt it, he's been having great fun with them. He agreed to meet up and they continued to talk until the early hours of the morning.

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas woke up fairly early and was dressed and full of coffee and ready to go. He was wearing his swimming shorts under his trousers and shirt and was awaiting the call that meant that the guys were waiting for him. Luckily his room had a balcony and it was fairly easy to climb down, so Lukas knew that he would use that route to get out of his room. Shortly enough he got the confirmation call and he escaped, making sure to bring money and his bag, and sneaked out of his house to go meet up. He had no problems getting out, and he made sure to leave a note just in case his mother found it, but he hoped that she wouldn't look in his room, which would mean he would get away with it. She might think he was sulking or something, he made sure to lock the door. He ran to the car as soon as he got it and jumped in the back seat, again, next to Mathine as usual.  
>"Hey there" Mathine greeted him, she was holding onto a bag that had her swimwear in it. Berwald was wearing his swimming trunks and a shirt, and Tiina was wearing her dress over her bakini.<br>"Hey, I've never been to this swimming pool before, is it good?" he asked, clutching his bag in his hands tightly.  
>"It's awesome, there are slides and a whirlpool and rapids and everything! It's brilliant, I'll have to take you to every part of it!" Mathine cheered, "Berwald and Tiina will probably chill in the jacuzzi for most of the time because they're boring like that"<br>"Hey we're not boring, we just like cuddling in there" Tiina said, looking back behind at the other two. Mathine and Lukas both had amused looks on their face.  
>"Remind me not to let her in our jacuzzi I'm afraid she might try to fuck Berwald in it" Lukas said and almost grinned at her -almost-.<br>The drive wasn't too long, the group mostly talked about what had happened when they got home, their parents' reactions to them being out. Lukas told them how his mother grounded them, Tiina said her mother didn't hug her, she just yelled, but she probably deserved it. Berwald said his parents were worried and just happy to have him back, so they didn't punish him. Mathine said her mother assumed she was safe and with Tiina so she knew not to worry. Lukas raised an eyebrow at that but didn't really say anything.

When they got there the group split up to go get changed, well, Mathine was the only one changing, the others were all just taking off the rest of their clothes. Since Mathine and Tiina were best friends they didn't mind changing in front of each other and went to a private cubicle. Tiina took off the rest of her clothes, leaving her in a light blue bikini with a small skirt attached to the bottom piece. Mathine took off her clothes and got on her own swimsuit, also a bikini, but without a skirt, and it was dark red.  
>"Ready to go out there? Think you'll be able to handle seeing Lukas topless~?" Tiina teased, putting their bags in a locker and walking past Mathine out to the main swimming pool area.<br>Mathine spluttered, her face now bright red, "N-Yes! I mean, yes! I can handle that, I don't like him!" she barged in front of Tiina and walked out first, just so she could prove to Tiina how wrong the Finn was.  
>It turned out Mathine was the one who was wrong. She looked at Berwald and Lukas and her eyes immediately widened. She had a thing for guys' chests, okay? And Lukas had a pretty nice chest, she was staring, well, trying not to, but she still was. Tiina giggled from behind her and walked over to Berwald. "We're going on the slides first, you coming with us or are you two going to be imagining the other naked? Not that that's hard."<br>Both of them glared through red face and follow them to the slides, Mathine's the first one to talk, "Lukas hasn't been here before, I suggest we take him on the slides since the waves haven't started yet. It's always good to get a place on the slides.", she then leaned in closer to Lukas, "Sorry about that"  
>Lukas would be lying if he said he found it hard not to stare at Mathine too, and nodded, "It's okay."<br>The line wasn't long, thankfully, and when they got to the top there were the instruction and two slides. "How about Ber and I take the first one, you guys take the second, then we swap?" Tiina suggested, then gave Mathine a wink.  
>Mathine grumbled, but complied, pulling Lukas over to the green slide. "You go first, wait at the end for me, okay?" Lukas nodded and got up onto the little platform and waited for the green light, when it shone he waved back at Mathine and slid off. The slide weaved around in the pool area for a bit, there wasn't a roof to it so he could still see out, there were some fun turns and it felt like no time before there was a large splash and he was at the end. He looked up and a few seconds later he saw Mathine waving to him from the part of the ride and he waved back. He waited for her and gave her a ghost of a smile when she arrived at the bottom.<br>"That was awesome!" he exclaimed, watching her stand up and nod,  
>"The other ride is longer, so we should wait for Tiina and Berwald".<br>After a minute or so of waiting , they met up with the other two and they went on the opposite rides. Lukas went on first again, but this time the ride was different. It was closed in with a roof, but it was made of a see-through material, so he could see everything. He was about to wave when he felt himself swerve and noticed that the ride went outside, you could see the town while on the ride! But then he remembered that others could also see him, the slide then curved back into the building and down a bit more before a finale of a large splash of water again. Berwald was already done with his ride and was waiting for Tiina, "That ride's great!"  
>He only got a grunt as a reply and shrugged it off. Tiina then came down and after a few seconds of talking to Berwald she walked up to Lukas, "Did you like it?"<br>"It was awesome! Where are we going after this?"  
>"I'm going to the jacuzzi, but Mathine will probably take you to the rapids"<br>"Rapids? That sounds fu-" he was cut off by being splashed by a large amount of water and having a certain Dane almost crash into him, Mathine was laughing loudly.  
>"I love that one! Did you like it too?"<br>"Yeah, are we going on the rapids now?"  
>"You bet!" and with that Mathine grabbed Lukas's wrist, ignoring the tingly feeling it gave her, and almost dragged him over to the rapids.<p>

Lukas grabbed onto the side of the railings, he was laughing and watching Mathine spin around, although it felt like he was in some sort of whirlpool or something, the speed at which the water was trying to pull him away from the railings.  
>"Ah! Lukas, help, take my haaaand!" Mathine yelled and laughed, she was spinning past him again, he held out his hand and replied in a fake dramatic voice,<br>"But Mathine! I can't reach, I think I can't save you. I'll have to leave you to die and...stuff, I don't know, but I can't save you."  
>Mathine laughed even louder and flew past him, "Noooooooo, Lukaaaaas~" she whined, and when she came again she grabbed a hold on his waist. The shock of her holding him made him let go and it caused the both of them to go around with the current.<br>"Ahhh! Mathine!" he yelled, they held onto each other and kept flying around, both still laughing loudly and generally enjoying themselves. Mathine then noticed all the people were going towards the main pool and got a good grip on the railings to stop them.  
>"Lukas, look! The waves are on, come on, let's go!" she then swam away a bit in the direction of the current and suddenly cut off, swimming away from the rapids. Lukas, however, wasn't so quick and it caused him to have to go round another time before Mathine grabbed his arm the second time and pulled him out.<br>They then both swam to the waves and Mathine immediately swam to the deep ends, where the waves went far over their heads and caused them to be swept back. Even Tiina and Berwald stopped their making out in the jacuzzi to come over to them and join in with the waves.  
>"I feel like I'm on a ship or stuck in the ocean!" Lukas laughed, it was a rare sight, but it was becoming more and more common when he hanged around with the other three.<br>"Have you never been to a water park like this before?" Mathine asked loudly, the waves sweeping her back again and filling her mouth with icky pool water, gross!  
>The water waves continued for a good 15 minutes before dying down so that some people can do some normal swimming. Mathine then took Lukas over to the jacuzzi and they all relaxed for a while. After that she took him to more rides and more play areas in the large swimming centre. It's as if they forgot everything else while they were together. Tiina and Berwald talked a bit about Mathine and Lukas, Tiina wondering how long it would take until one of them made a move on the other. Unfortunately all good days have to end though, and after a few hours were up they had to leave (the tickets they bought only got them pool access for three hours). They contemplated getting something to eat but then Lukas reminded them that he'd probably get killed for leaving. So they just split off to get changed and met up at the front, Berwald then sent them all home before going to that place, and as usual the four kept contact via their online messengers.<p>

Lukas was relieved when he got home and noticed his room virtually untouched, he briefly thought about the great day he had had, then remembered when he and Mathine and accidentally brushed hands, or grabbed each other. His face flushed at the thought and he opened his bedroom door to be met with the face of his mother glaring at him.  
>"Shit...again" he said.<br>And with that he was given another lecture about not staying home, he was told that it was bad to run off and that anything could've happened. His mother, however, let him off nicely and said that she wouldn't further punish him, but that now he wasn't allowed in his room until night time. He knew though that he had his phone with internet so he could still contact their group whenever he wanted, in his head he grinned at the thought. She told him that he should make dinner that night as extra punishment, and he did so gladly, at least it gave him something to do. He was just surprised he wasn't punished more. When he told his mother he was going to bed later that day he crawled into his room and under the covers got out his phone and was texting Mathine long into the early hours of the next day.

.x.x.x.x.

The next day the group didn't get to hang out, as Tiina's mother had punished her worse and kept a close eye on her, it's not that Lukas really had the chance to escape either though. Mathine and Berwald tried hanging out but it ended up in them almost getting in a fight over a Playstation three game, so they determined it was probably better not to be around each other unless accompanied by other people to distract their attention away from each other.  
>At least on Monday they got to all talk about, Berwald and Mathine told the other two about their little...hanging out session that didn't go all too well. At lunch they went to the library as usual, and their lessons were fine, during lunch Lukas asked Mathine something,<br>"Hey, can we practice after school today? Or mostly talk or something." In reality he just wanted to spent time with her, luckily the practice came across as a good excuse for it. She nodded and asked if his mother would be okay with that, he assured her that if he said he was studying then he would be let off with it (and got a teacher's note. Before hand he had got Mr. Karpusi to sign a sheet of paper saying that he was indeed doing curricular activities after school).

They met up in the music practice rooms that they had used before, they had the same lesson (English) last so they got there at the same time. For a few minutes they just generally chatted, before Lukas suggested that they practice. By now they didn't need scripts anymore (although both Lukas and Mathine kept theirs) so they got straight down to it. Lukas looked at Mathine, and thought again about the events the other day, about how he felt about her. He was determined.  
>Lukas stood up, "Shall we go from when Romeo and Juliet first meet?" he asked, Mathine shrugged,<br>"Sure, I don't mind". She thought that they had gone over that quite a bit, but it was an important scene so they did really need to get it right. Lukas turned to Mathine and put on his best "Romeo face" that he could and started his lines,  
>"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."<br>Mathine's face blushed slightly, Lukas was saying the words differently to how he usually did. But she tried to ignore it and replied, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hands too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm in holy palmer's kiss."  
>Mathine thought she saw Lukas take a step closer, maybe it was her imagination. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"<br>"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"  
>"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." No, he definitely took a step forward. Mathine told herself to breathe, why was she getting worked up, they were only practising, right?!<br>"Saints do not move, through grant for prayers' sake"  
>"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd". Lukas remembered the action the play gives in the script. <em>Kissing her.<em> He looked at Mathine, he was now only inches away from her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Lukas closed his eyes and remembered that line, he wrapped an arm around Mathine and pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her.

_(( Oh wow this was a long chapter! Over 10,000 words! I hope that I didn't bore you guys to death. This took a bit longer than I wanted, but it was a lot longer than any of my other chapters. ))_


	13. Chapter 13

Elskendes Feud – 13

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas pulled away after a few seconds, and got sight of one of the strangest things he'd ever seen. Mathine looking up at him with wide eyes, her face flushed even more than it had been with the situation of the paint brush, and her lips were slightly parted. Lukas could swear his lips felt tingly, and his heart was almost beating in his throat. There were a few seconds of silence, but it felt like much longer to the two teenagers.  
>Eventually Mathine spoke up, her voice was weak and not like her usual loud Danish-y voice, "Uhm...was that part of the practice?"<br>Lukas shook his head slowly, "Nei...Mathine, I think we need to talk about something..."  
>She swallowed hard, feeling a lump form in her throat, "Ja, I think we d-do..."<br>They sat down next to each other on the table in the practice room and Lukas looked at Mathine, both of them were blushing by now and neither new exactly what to say to the other. Lukas spoke up, "I should be blunt about this. Mathine, I-" he cut himself off. He had practised this in his bedroom, and in his maths lessons when he had nothing better to do. Why couldn't he get his voice out now?! He was never nervous, especially about girls. Although he also noted to himself that he had never liked a girl before. Maybe he should have found a boy to talk to or something about this kind of thing... Lukas shrugged it off, he couldn't give up now. "I think- Nei...er...I uhm...like you?" He mentally facepalmed at that. Seriously, you couldn't have done better than "I uhm like you?" he asked himself, and for once his usual blank expression wasn't on his face.  
>Mathine had to rethink what she heard. Did he just-? Her face became an even brighter shade of red at hearing his confession. She thought back to the advice she got from Tiina the other week, about how she realised she loved Berwald. Tiina had told her loads of reasons, the blushing, always thinking of someone, the way you get a spark when your hands touch. However, Tiina's most important point was that you would feel great whenever you're with that person, and thinking of them romantically just feels...<em>right<em>. Tiina told her that there is no definite signs and that you'll just know when the time comes. So Mathine tried to do this, she thought back about her and Lukas. Some of her favourite memories have now involved him, to her it felt like her life was finally looking good after seventeen years of pure boredom. Eventually she began to answer him, "I...don't know what to say." Lukas was just about to cut if when Mathine continued, "But...I really like spending time with you and everything. And I think...er..."  
>Lukas tried to read the situation, he was hoping that she was meaning that she wouldn't mind being with him. Surely she wouldn't lead him on like this and would just tell him if she didn't...like-like him, right? He decided that he might as well try his luck, she wasn't the type of person to lead someone on. "Mathine..." as soon as he said her name she stared up at him again. They were both blushing, "...Would you...feel like, erm..." he mentally slapped himself yet again, "Will you be my girlfriend?" there was an obvious tone of uncertainty, not that he didn't want her to be his girlfriend, but because he was uncertain if he should have asked such a question at that time.<br>Mathine took a shaky breath, she never could imagine herself as having a boyfriend. And she couldn't ever imagine Lukas having a girlfriend. Mathine didn't want any of the fun they had to change, but it didn't have to? She liked the kiss, and she felt herself wanting to just hug him, maybe kiss Lukas more. As her face got red again she yelled at herself internally for thinking of kissing already; but then Mathine remembered that Lukas asked her a question, and he was looking at her with such a delicate expression on his face. There was no way she could say no, "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend..." she mumbled. Lukas gasped at this, and subconsciously took Mathine's hand in his own and squeezed it. He gave her a small smile and nodded, he almost felt faint,  
>"Wow...That's...great. So, we're dating now? That's great...," he was also talking quietly, but they could hear each other just fine. Lukas took a quick look at his watch and realised the time, he had to be home before his mother got mad! He was still grounded. "Faen, I have to do. But I will text you later, okay?"<br>Mathine looked at him, she didn't know wherever to kiss him or hug him or not, so instead took his hands and pressed them to her lips, blushing whilst giving him a wide goofy smile as usual, "I'll talk to you later."  
>"Sorry about the random kiss by the way"<br>"It's fine" Mathine let go of his hands and stood up, taking her bag and walking with Lukas towards the entrance and exit of the school, "Besides. We just...you know..."  
>He smiled slightly, dammit, he thought, since when was he the type of guy to smile more than once in a year, yet alone twice a day! "I can't believe it. Thank you. Listen, I promise to talk to you later. I'm dreading how we'll tell Tiina and Berwald."<br>Mathine laughed lightly, "True. Talk to you later." she waved him goodbye as they parted directions to get to their houses.

_Dear Diary,  
>When Lukas came home today there was something...different about him. He was smiling, which is really rare, something must have happened. And he was blushing, it was as if there was a spring in his step. I'll try and watch out more and see what else happens. I'm sure he wasn't doing anything at school and that he was probably with that Mathine girl and their friends or something, maybe. I really wish I could ask him about this, now I'll get back to writing my story. I've already filled my first notebook with it, I love where my story is going. Hopefully I can get it finished and maybe I could get someone to read it, I've decided when I'm older I'm becoming an author.<em>

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine and Lukas had been texting and messaging each other all that night. To them it almost felt as if much hadn't changed. Mathine called Berwald and told him she was getting to school differently. She was now going to pick up Lukas and they would get to school together, probably early, but that didn't matter. They could go to one of the shops near the school before it started anyway. It's not as if suddenly they had become some sort of cuddly romantic couple, but Mathine was more eager than ever to be outside Lukas's house at 7am waiting around the corner where she normally would be for him. When he arrived it was almost as if nothing was different between them, Mathine had to keep reminding herself that the previous night did happen, and she was now the girlfriend of Lukas Bondevik. Oh that just felt so weird to say in her head! They greeted each other as usual and talked idly on the ride to school. Unfortunately they didn't have the first lesson together, but as soon as Mathine pulled out the school Lukas hopped out the car quickly. Mathine was a bit surprised at that, wondering where Lukas had gone, before realising that he had opened her door for her and was holding it for Mathine to get out. She couldn't help but blush slightly at the action, she never imagined Lukas to try and be a gentleman, but she found it sweet so gave him a wide smile as she exited the car. He shut the door after her and held his hand out for her to take. She stared at it for a few seconds,  
>"If you don't want to hold hands yet then just tell me, I don't mind" he told her.<br>Mathine shook her head and kept her usual smile, grabbing his hand tightly and walking with him into the school.  
>It wasn't too long until the bell went for first lesson, which was maths. Since they didn't have it together Lukas said goodbye to Mathine and waved goodbye. They agreed they would wait until break to tell the others about what they discussed yesterday.<p>

The quartet met up after English and all caught up, Tiina asked the others if anything happened at practice after school, Lukas and Mathine avoided the answer. They were going to wait until lunch to tell them. During break time they talked about the useless things teenagers usually talked about. It was Tuesday, which meant that after school Lukas and Mathine had their practice. They were certain that Lukas and Mathine would nail their performance, and Tiina promised that she and Berwald would watch and cheer them on. After break Tiina and Berwald had their next two lessons together whilst Mathine and Lukas didn't. Lukas had his double music lesson since he took an advanced class, he used the practice room which he had kissed Mathine in only the night before. Mathine has a base music lesson and then religious education, which she very almost fell asleep in. By the time it was the end of the lesson Mathine walked to Lukas's music class and waited for him. He greeted her with a nod and held out his hand for her to take. "You're alright with us holding hands out here, right?" he asked as she took it.  
>Mathine nodded, "I don't mind anyone knowing, except out parents...I'm scared as to how they react."<br>He almost laughed bitterly, "I wish we didn't have to do that. So, ready to go show Tiina that we're a couple and no doubtingly have her scream and ask everything?"  
>That made Mathine laugh and she swinged their arms slightly, walking with him towards the library where they knew Berwald and Tiina would already be. "I'm fine with that."<p>

When the two reached the library, hand in hand, they were greeted with the sight of Tiina choking on her drink as soon as she saw the new couple walk in the room. It didn't take long for the Finn to jump out of her seat and almost pounce on the two.  
>"You're holding hands!" she pointed out ever so obviously. Even Berwald had a slight hint of curiosity in his face, not that anyone apart from his friends would notice.<br>Mathine looked at Lukas for his input, wondering if he would tell her or she would. It seems that he would since less than a second later she started talking again, "Mathine...is my...girlfriend, now".  
>This made Tiina almost scream with delight, "What, really?! When, how, tell me everything!" Mathine gave Lukas a look that one could only read as 'What did I tell you?'. He only nodded and the rest of their lunch was spent with Lukas and Mathine telling them of what had happened, and Tiina grinning almost creepily like a maniac. She was just so happy for her best friend, ever since she and Berwald had gotten together Mathine had been almost left out for a bit. But then one issue came to her mind that she had to voice,<br>"What about your parents?"  
>Lukas frowned deeply at that, "I don't know.." he gave Mathine a look, "We can't tell them."<br>Mathine nodded, "Just don't let them know. Kids at school can know, they have no way to tell our parents anyway. And they wouldn't believe them anyway. Just you two don't go around telling people, okay?" Lukas ordered them. Tiina and Berwald nodded, sealing the pact of keeping this new relationship secret.

That night after school the four hung out at Tiina's house again. This time Tiina had ordered Mathine and Lukas to have the bed only to themselves (only to play games on, not anything more!) and the four decided to spend a while playing the video games again. Tiina couldn't help but grin at how she noticed Lukas and Mathine were sitting a little closer than they were before, and before they had also been pumped with alcohol, this time (as far as she knew, she was never certain with Mathine) they were sober. They ordered take out food and then watched a movie. Tiina couldn't help but purposely pick out a romantic movie. Neither Mathine nor Lukas were very romantic though, and they mostly laughed at the bad acting and ate sweets and popcorn during the film, it's not like they actually believed the scripts in those plays was real, love and relationships were never really like that.  
>Right near the end of the film the group were interrupted by the load music erupting from Lukas's phone. "Faen" he grumbled, picking out the small device and answering it immediately. "Hallo Mor...what? Nei, I'm not lost...or drunk. I'm at a friend's house. Tiina's. Maybe one day. Pick me up? Wait Mo-" he stared at his phone in disbelief, his mother had said that she was going to come pick him up from Tiina's house. She could easily use the tracker on his phone, this is why he never liked technology like that much. He sighed and turned to the group, explaining that his mother would come over. Luckily Tiina's parents were out so she didn't need to explain to them that they can't mention Mathine.<br>"We'll have to hide Mathine."  
>Mathine grumbled, "You make it sound like I'm evidence or something criminal or something".<br>Tiina laughed, "It's okay, you can just go in here, or stay in here. Us three will go downstairs when Lukas's mother comes here, okay?"  
>Mathine nodded and crossed her arms. Lukas moved closer to her, "Hey, it's alright. Don't be all sad."<br>They didn't have long to talk until there was a knock at the door. Tiina went downstairs to go answer and left Lukas and Mathine and Berwald in the room. Lukas stood up, "I'm sure that's my Mom" Mathine stood up too and looked at him. They were pretty much the same height.  
>"Probably..."<br>They looked at each other for a few seconds, they couldn't decide wherever to hug or kiss or whatever goodbye. Eventually Lukas got his guts and quickly pecked her on the cheek when he heard his mother call his name. "See you tomorrow, Mathine."  
>"Bye Lukas, see you."<br>He then ran down the stairs, his mother had asked Tiina a few questions, to which she new how to bullshit herself into saying the right things not to annoy his mother. If Lukas's mother ended up hating Tiina that would upset her not only as his friend, but also his main medium into getting to see Mathine so much, or at least ever meet up properly. Lukas said a quick goodbye to Tiina and followed back home with his mother, only to receive a lecture on how he should tell her where he is and not worry her like he had earlier that day (he had forgotten to phone her after school when going to Tiina's house).

.x.x.x.x.

It wasn't long until Lukas asked Mathine on their first proper date as a couple. He had asked her after school on Thursday. He was slightly nervous but they had already held hands whenever they could, and maybe the occasional peck on the lips as affection. They didn't need to be cuddly yet, they had only been dating two days. Lukas called up his mother to tell her he would be out with friends, and told Mathine the directions to get to where he wanted to take her. He cursed that moment that he couldn't drive, it would've been much better if he could've taken her, but unfortunately they needed a driver. When they reached the place they left their bags in the car and Lukas grabbed Mathine's hand, leading her out of the car and started walking. Mathine didn't need to ask him where they were going, well, she didn't really care, she wanted it to be a surprise. It was going to be their first date, and Mathine knew that it would probably be great. It didn't take long for them to read the end of the long path, Mathine looked at the small but sweet looking shops that they passed, and still hadn't realised that Lukas was leading her to the beach.  
>After what was actually not a very long walk, but the silence made it seem longer, they started to reach the beach. The two didn't need to speak, they just silently enjoyed the other's company. When they reached the beach Lukas took the lead, kicking off his shoes and looking at Mathine expectantly. She took the hint and also removed her shoes, following Lukas into the shallow part of the sea water. Mathine felt the cool water run between her toes, the soft sand making her want to fall asleep, it felt so comfortable. Lukas took her hand in his and walked slowly down the water's edge with her.<br>"I hope this is alright for a date. I thought maybe we could get something to eat and eat it on the beach. But first, we can walk if that's alright with you." he suggested, looking out at the clear blue water. It was too cold to swim in, but it was alright for just walking around a bit.  
>"Of course it's alright. That sounds great." They continued to walk along the beach for a while, they mostly chatted as usual, but their hands never separated from each other's.<p>

After a while of walking, Lukas lead Mathine to a local take out place.  
>"What do you want?" he asked her, to which she just shrugged,<br>"I'll have whatever you get."  
>Their hands were still joined but Lukas had to let go to get out his wallet and pay for the two fish wraps and two bottles of Solo that he bought. When their food was all paid for they then walked back towards the ocean and sat on the sand nearby. Lukas took our their wraps and drinks and handed Mathine her fair share. She thanked him and dug into her wrap,<br>"Mmm, this is nice. Just sitting here and eating these."  
>Lukas looked at her, taking a large bite of his wrap, "It's strange."<br>"How so?"  
>"I mean, I didn't think we'd ever be going on a..date. Weren't we at each other's throats just a few months ago?" he then took a sip of his drink, most of his wrap already gone. Nothing better than eating fish by the sea.<br>"True, but that's changed now, I guess..." she went slightly read, deciding to take a sip of her Solo drink, "Woah, what's this? I've never had this before~"  
>"It's a Norwegian soda."<br>Mathine nodded and downed over half the drink in her next sip, "It's all orangey, I love it~"  
>They then finished off their food then went for more of a walk. Eventually it started to get dark and even worse, cold, so the two retreated back to the car and turned on the heating to full blast.<br>"This has been great, Lukas."  
>He let himself smile for her, "Ja, it has. Can't wait to do it again."<br>She then drove him back home before getting back to her own house. Mathine immediately went upstairs and texted Tiina all the details, while cursing at how she's acting too much like a "teenage girl" now.

.x.x.x.x.

The very next day Lukas and Mathine found themselves out again. Wherever it was clarified their second date or not, they didn't know nor care. They were back in the same park that they had been in before, but this time they weren't playing on the rides, they were simply walking around the large lake there, just talking. Earlier that day Lukas had told his parents he was going out, and when talking on the phone to Mathine on the way to the car he mentioned the park. Because of this his younger sister, Eyríður was hiding behind a large tree near the pond, waiting to see if her brother and his friend were going to walk past. What she didn't expect was to see them walking past but holding hands. The young girl watched them come and go, Lukas was almost smiling and they both looked like they were having fun. Eyríður didn't manage to catch what they were saying but just seeing their hands was enough for her. She ran away for her life, quite like she had when she first saw them together when they were only friends, and immediately reached for her diary which was kept in a small wooden box under her bed. She undid the lock and took out the small leather book and her favourite pen and started writing down.

_Dear Diary,  
>Great news! Or maybe not great, but definitely the thing I've been waiting to see for such a long time. I saw Lukas and the Densen girl up at the park, I know they've been there before, but there's a catch. They were holding hands! That means they're a couple, I have no idea when this happened but now I know that they're definitely together. That might explain why Lukas was really happy the other day? I don't know, but now that I know I feel like this has reached some sort of ending. Maybe I should tell Lukas that I know about them now? I should give it some time I guess, see if he'll eventually tell us all, although I can't imagine our mother and father's reactions. She is a Densen after all. If it wasn't so sweet I would make fun of him, "You fell in love with a Densen, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" but that would be a bit mean? Or maybe I should do that once he tells me, or I ask him. Can be payback for him making me call him storebror. I guess I'll try and observe Lukas's behaviour and see if he's any happier, and yes, I will try and see their dates. This can make great material for my story~<br>I'll write more, bye for now. _

Lukas and Mathine walked back home, or as close as they could get before having to change directions and head in their own paths. Lukas reached his house fairly quickly and opened the door, his parents weren't home and Eyríður was just sad on the sofa, writing in her little book. She always seemed to be writing it. Lukas walked to his fridge and grabbed one of Eyríður's bottles of coke and sat on the sofa next to her, reading what she was writing over her shoulder. His sister hadn't noticed him and covered up her work immediately. She didn't want Lukas reading her story, or not yet at least. Eyríður was almost certain that her brother would be able to tell the link, and she wasn't ready for him to know that, maybe he'd think of her as a stalker? She shook her head, that wouldn't happen.  
>"You're not reading it."<br>"What are you writing, lillesøster?" he tried leaning on her to take a look. Eyríður closed it and shook her head again.  
>"You can see it eventually. I'm writing a story."<br>Lukas nodded, taking a sip of his coke but not moving from his spot almost on her lap. He knew that she could probably tell that he was happy over something. He wasn't usually the person to do that, even if he was curious. "I guess. I'm reading it eventually though, maybe when it's finished. For now I'm going upstairs to do homework". Lies. But he didn't feel bad. He was going upstairs to call Mathine and talk to her some more, and talk to their friends a bit as well though probably. Eyríður nodded and waved him off, watching Lukas retreat back up the stairs and then opening her book to continue to write as soon as he had left.

The group spent the whole night chatting on MSN. Lukas and Mathine also had a private conversation, but Tiina and Mathine also had one. They were discussing Mathine and Lukas.  
>"How long have you been dating now?" Tiina typed,<br>"Three days. Next week is Lukas's birthday, do you think it would be weird if I got him anything?"  
>"Of course not! What are you getting him?"<br>"I don't know yet. Got any ideas?"  
>"No idea. A book? No, sounds stupid. He has enough money to get anything. Get him something money can't buy."<br>"But I don't know what that is!"  
>The next day was Saturday, so Tiina then suggested that they go shopping and try to see if there was anything that they thought Lukas might like. Mathine doubted it but she agreed, it would be nice to spend a day out as friends. She couldn't remember the last time she and Tiina had hung out, it was definitely before this whole Lukas thing.<br>They agreed on a time and that Mathine would pick Tiina up, then continued talking until the early hours of the morning when the group eventually all fell asleep...probably at their computer desks.

.x.x.x.x.

The next morning Mathine woke up early and closed down all of her conversations on her computer from the night before. She then took a quick shower and set up ready to go to Tiina's house. They were going to go to the local shopping centre to look for something to get Lukas. Mathine still doubted that they'd get anything, but they might as well try. When she was all set she called Tiina and arrived at her house. She was greeted pleasantly by Tiina's mother and soon Tiina was down the stairs and saying goodbye before heading towards the car.  
>"Okay then, so first we should get him a card. That's the easy part." Tiina started,<br>Mathine nodded, usually she got something fairly average for Tiina and Berwald for their birthdays, but it was the first time it would've been Lukas's birthday since they started talking to each other, and more importantly since they started dating.  
>They continued to discuss their plan for the day, on how they'll try and find everything and then they would go home to Tiina's and wrap them. Mathine would keep the presents (if they got any) in her car to save to give to Lukas on his birthday.<p>

They got to the shopping centre and it was fairly packed. The first thing Tiina did was drag Mathine along to a card shop and it didn't take them long to find a card that was suitable. It was fairly average, saying "Gratulerer med dagen" on it, meaning Happy Birthday, and then the inside opening up in a 3D pop-up style fashion of a book which featured many famous mythical characters. She was certain that Lukas would enjoy naming them all.  
>"Now that's the easy part~" Tiina told Mathine as they exited the shop.<br>The next few hours were spent with the two teenage girls running around each shop trying to find the perfect present. Mathine found a little plushie elf with a hear and thought it looked quite cute, but she knew it couldn't be the only present she'd give him, he wouldn't like it enough.  
>"I think I give up" Mathine said after looking through yet another shop. Tiina sighed,<br>"You're just hungry, how about we go to Starbucks and get a quick bite to eat?", Mathine was just about to reply that they shouldn't bother, but she was dragged off by an excited and probably hungry Finn. Also if Tiina wanted coffee there was no arguing with her. That bitch would get that coffee.

So the two girls found themselves sat around a small table that was wonky so it kept moving, almost spilling their drinks. They both had coffees and Mathine had a small brownie with hers. Tiina had a flapjack. Mathine looked at the few shops opposite, one of those foot places where you had the fish nibble at your feet, she always thought they were weird. Next to it was a chocolate shop and a hair salon. She took a small nibble at her brownie then washed it down with a sip of her bitter liquid. Mathine liked coffee, not as much as Lukas or Tiina, but she still liked her coffee.  
>"I don't think we'll find anything." she sighed, looking sadly at Tiina.<br>Tiina shook her head, "I'm sure we will. Don't give up yet."  
>"I want to go after this."<br>Tiina frowned as well now, she finished off her coffee and proceeded to also finish her flapjack, "If that's what you really want to do then you can."  
>Mathine nodded and finished off her brownie, now only having her drink left. She just wished that they had got the perfect present. Maybe she'd have to make something? She shook her head. This was one of the problems with having money, what are you supposed to buy someone for presents?! They can already afford any items they want, and she wanted to actually get him a physical present.<br>Tiina stood and binned her rubbish, shoving the last piece of flapjack in her mouth. She then watched Mathine finish her drink and frowned.  
>"He'll love whatever you get him, you know that right?"<br>Mathine nodded, "I guess. He's hard to read though." She then downed the rest of her coffee, it was getting cold and no longer worth savouring. She then stood up and looked down at Tiina. "Come on, let's go".

Mathine and Tiina were walking out of the shopping centre. They talked about what they would do for Lukas's birthday. Whatever it was it couldn't be too obvious. Mathine told her that Lukas's family didn't seem like the type of people to throw a party.  
>"You know, after this the next birthday is yours~" Tiina chimed,<br>Mathine shrugged, "I guess. You know I like anything though."  
>"Yeah I do, I was thinking of getting-" she was cut off when she realised Mathine was no longer walking next to her. She looked around for a few seconds before seeing Mathine a few meters behind her. She was staring up at a shop sign.<br>"What is it Mathine?" Tiina asked, looking at her best friend.  
>Mathine had a smug look on her face as she grinned up at the large sign. Her arms were crossed, "I know what the perfect present for Lukas is."<p>

_(( I'm so sorry that this chapter is probably so disappointing. You guys waited a month for this. I'm so sorry for taking so long for you people reading. I hope that chapter 14 will make up for it, it will be better than this one, or at least I think so! I also wish this chapter was longer. Thank you for all my reviews so far, I love you guys. ))_


	14. Chapter 14

Elskendes Feud – 14

.x.x.x.x.

_(( Again I'm so sorry for taking so long with writing this, and again it's not as great as I hoped. I guess I'm just busy, or getting distracted. Again, sorry for the long wait, thank you guys for sticking with this fic for so long, I love you all! I really hope that the next chapter won't take so long, I can't apologise enough for the wait... ))_

Lukas's birthday came by quite quickly. His family didn't plan anything major for the day, and luckily his birthday happened to fall on a Sunday which therefore meant no school on that day. He woke up at around eight in the morning after having a fairly early night, so he slept in a long time. Breakfast, however, was fully prepared for the Norwegian before he woke up by none other than his sister and step-father. His mother was out for the morning doing important work for the business, apparently so important that she couldn't spend the day home with her son for his birthday, although it's not like he really minded anyway. He tried to walk down quietly, as to not be noticed because he wasn't really looking forward to having his parents wish him a happy birthday and make him open presents that will most likely not be that good anyway, if you're rich then what can you get someone? Something sentimental? Lukas couldn't think of anything he wanted. Well...maybe spending the day with his friends, but he couldn't ask his parents that without them wanting to invite them over, and they obviously couldn't invite Mathine over. Lukas had somehow made it all the way to the kitchen before having his sister and step-father yell "Gratulerer med dagen!" down his ear. He shrugged and made way to the table which was already set,  
>"Ja. Good morning." he said plainly, taking a bite of the brown bread with brown cheese that was on the table for him.<br>"Lukas, so what do you want to do today?" his step-father asked,  
>Lukas shrugged, munching on the food in his mouth and washing it down with some coffee, "Stay in my room?"<br>"You can't do that, for starters you need presents!" in a dash his father was off, grabbing a few boxes and retuning back into the kitchen to present Lukas with his gifts.

That morning was tiring for Lukas to say the least, not that it was physically tiring but the action of having to sit through two hours of opening worthless presents that would soon be forgotten was just tiring for the young man. That reminded him, it was his eighteenth birthday, he was officially an adult. He was finally excused from the presents and family taught at around three pm and he finally retreated back to his room. His step-father said he was going out for a bit, probably to buy his cake or something, and that left Lukas alone, or so he thought.  
>Mathine took her phone and biting her lip she eventually got up the nerve to call him. She had wanted to call first thing in the morning but didn't want to just in case he was busy with his birthday or anything. She didn't know how birthdays worked in the Bondevik household. After not even one full ring he picked up, hearing the deep, plain tone Mathine grinned.<br>"Hallo Lukas, uhm...happy birthday"  
>He almost smiled. Almost. "Thank you."<br>"What have you gotten today?"  
>"Nothing much really...or I haven't been bothered to remember"<br>Mathine took her keys to her car and nodded, walking to the door. "Oh? Well...I got you something."  
>"You did?" that immediately sparked his attention, he sat up on his bed. "What is it?"<br>"I can't tell you. Are your parents home?"  
>Lukas looked around at the items in his room from his birthday, "No, actually"<br>That made Mathine's plan easier, "Good. I'll call you in a few minutes, don't leave your room."  
>She hung up on him, leaving Lukas to stare blankly at the device for a few seconds before shrugging and going back to reading.<p>

Lukas's phone rang around fifteen minutes later, picking it up he answered it almost immediately,  
>"What are you doing?" he asked without even hearing his girlfriend speak,<br>Mathine laughed, "Look outside your balcony!"  
>Lukas raised an eyebrow but stood up from his bed nonetheless and behold underneath where the balcony hung he saw the figure of Mathine Densen beaming up at him.<br>"Happy Birthday! I decided to come down here to bring this to you."  
>Okay, now he let himself smile and hung up his phone, since it was no longer needed. "You came here"<br>Mathine nodded, looking up at her boyfriend. "You know, this is sort of reversed!"  
>It took Lukas a while to understand the Romeo and Juliet reference before shaking his head, "Do you want me to let you in?"<br>Mathine shook her head, "Nej. I can get up myself" and just like that she grabbed a hold of the fencing and climbed up slowly. She was strong for a girl and eventually she reached the balcony that lead to Lukas's bedroom. He helped her up and looked at the present in her hand, curiosity etching at his skin. "Here" she handed the surprisingly neatly wrapped present to him. He almost expected it to have been wrapped by her mother or something, but that was not very likely.  
>He walked back with Mathine into his bedroom and on his bed, she looked around at everything in here. Not surprisingly it was Mathine's first time in the Bondevik house, and most likely the first time any Densen has entered it for a long time. After a few minutes of saying nothing, Lukas finally spoke up, "I should open this, shouldn't I?"<br>That snapped Mathine out of her gaze at his bookshelf, "Ja, you should~" he sat down next to her and slowly picked at the paper, peeling it off carefully as to not rip it. He didn't really like ripping paper, it got it everywhere and that last thing he wants is his parents finding an extra present, as they would constantly pester him as to who got it for him. When unwrapping he found a squishy teddy in it, when turning it around he saw it was an elf holding a heart. That surprised Lukas and it took him a few seconds of staring to finally react and pull Mathine in for a small hug, he still wasn't used to hugging people so openly,  
>"Thank you Mathine" he told her, pecking her on the cheek. It wasn't that he thought the present was amazing, okay, he would probably still keep it on his bed for when he sleeps but there were much better presents he could've gotten. Mathine only grinned at him and handed him another present, this one being much smaller. It was a small purple box, made of silk and felt brilliant, you could rub it against your cheek all day and not get bored of it. Lukas ran his fingers over it before opening the small box. He looked inside, and inside that box was a small gold looking object. When picking it up he noticed it was a small cross shaped pin, on the back it had <em>Lukas Bondevik<em> lightly engraved into it. The teenager gently took it in his hand before reaching to his hair. His hair had been getting in his face recently and whilst it wasn't something major he did like the idea of clipping it back. Lukas clipped his gold hair clip in and looked at Mathine, who had a massive grin on her face.  
>"Do you like it?" she asked, her smile only getting wider.<br>Lukas nodded, bringing her in for an even bigger hug than before. He really like enjoy his presents, especially since he was so used to not having any at all and only accustomed to having the boring ones by his parents, this hair clip he could've easily bought but it was the thought and consideration that counted, and honestly he thought it suited him perfectly.

Mathine stayed over for as long as Lukas's mother was out, which was most of the day. They stayed in Lukas's bedroom, but he had showed Mathine all of his presents and the general layout of his bedroom. Mathine found it quite humble, but surprisingly messy (and to her shock it was actually quite a bit smaller than her bedroom). The room was overall quite colourful, mostly in primary colours which didn't suit each other at all. Mathine's room on the contrary was mostly white (which didn't match her personality at all). She then noticed his bookshelf, Mathine wasn't a massive reader, but nothing could compare to the vast amount of books Lukas had just in his bedroom. It almost hurt Mathine's head to think of how many he may have stored somewhere else, after all their house is also extremely large much like her own (her bedroom is mostly empty).

Lukas patted the bed next to him, which soon drew Mathine's attention away from the books. She sat next to him and saw his hand was held out for her to take. Gingerly, Mathine took the hand in her own and squeezed it tightly. Lukas wanted to show his thanks for her present so he gently pressed his lips against Mathine's.  
>"Thanks again, I've never really gotten a present so useful"<br>Mathine smiled and pressed her forehead to his, "It's alright, it's what girlfriends do~" the word still felt strange on her tongue to say. Lukas just nodded and pecked her on the lips again, he liked the feel of it, okay? Mathine kissed back quickly, not exactly sure how kissing even worked, but she felt sparks in her lips and reaching her fingertips, not erotic or anything, it just felt nice.

Eyríður was sat downstairs watching T.V, she had given Lukas his present for the day so had nothing to do now. She assumed he probably called his friends or something, or maybe tried to sneak out like he had before to see them. She didn't really pay attention to anything until she heard a light bang. At first she thought nothing, but usually Lukas would call down to make sure everything is okay if he heard something. Eyríður didn't know that that bang was caused by Mathine climbing onto the balcony outside Lukas's room. She waited a few minutes but heard nothing.  
>"Lukas!" she called up, and again no reply. Maybe something was wrong, she thought, so she ran up the stairs and stood outside his bedroom door.<br>Eyríður stood outside the bedroom door, waiting if she could hear anything. When she deemed it safe to walk in she knocked on the door and opened it. However, she hadn't left much time in between the knock and the enter, which meant that Lukas and Mathine hadn't finished their kissing session by the time Eyríður opened the bedroom door. Of course, as soon as the door opened Lukas and Mathine broke apart and what could only be described as a look of horror ran over their faces. Eyríður now knew that Lukas knew that she knew of their relationship. Would this change something? She didn't know, as soon as she saw them she ran off back to her room, locking the door and grabbing out her diary that she had become accustomed to writing in now.

_Dear diary,  
>I walked in on him kissing! It's Lukas's birthday and somehow that Densen girl got in. I wonder how, anyway I just saw it with my own eyes and now Lukas knows that I know! I hope he tells me more about it. Ah, Lukas is knocking on my door now, asking me to let him in. He better not yell at me, it's his fault for bringing her in anyway. Now he's yelling, he sounds...scared almost. Maybe he just doesn't want me to say anything. I'll go answer the door now, I'll write more later.<em>

Lukas was just about to barge into the door when he heard the soft sound of the lock move, signalling that Eyríður was letting him in. Mathine watched from outside of Lukas's bedroom door, worried about what Eyríður would do. Maybe she was calling Lukas's mother now? She knew that they'd tell Mathine's parents and then they'd all be dead. As soon as the door started to open, Lukas pushed himself in and pinned Eyríður against the wall. He was glad that it appeared she hadn't called their parents on him, but he still needed to speak to his little sister.  
>"Ey, please do not tell our parents about this!"<br>She tried to wriggle away from him, but struggled against her big brother's force against the wall, "I promise! Just tell me what's going on!"  
>By now Mathine had entered the room, but barely, as she was lingering around the open door.<br>"First you have to promise that they'll never find out, do you know what this could mean?!"  
>"She's the Densen's kid, isn't she?"<br>Eyríður shot a glance at Mathine who nodded slowly, taking a step closer.  
>"Ja, I am. Lukas, let her go, and Eyríður, I think we probably need to talk..."<br>The younger girl nodded and glared at Lukas for him to let her go. This worked and all Eyríður did was walk up and lock her bedroom door. She pointed to the bed,  
>"Tell me everything."<p>

Of course, Eyríður didn't really need to be told everything, but she may as well hear it from her brother's mouth. Both of them described to her the events at school, hanging around secretly, them starting to date, their first date and everything in between. She nodded and walked over to her desk,  
>"Since you guys just told me a bunch of secrets, here's mine"<br>she handed over the leather book that she'd written her diary entries in. Eyríður only hoped that Lukas didn't find it creepy, and only saw the positives in it. The two of them read it together, and Eyríður noted their expressions at each point. After a few minutes of reading the entries Lukas handed the book back to her. He didn't look angry or disappointed, although he never really looked anything to be honest.  
>"Those are sweet. You could've just asked though."<br>Eyríður was sure that the answer wouldn't have been the same if it had actually happened, she's sure that Lukas wouldn't have been as nice about it. But that doesn't matter because that was how it went.  
>"I also started writing a book...kind of inspired by what I'd seen"<br>This of course made Lukas perk up, he knew that she was writing something, but didn't know it was partially based on real life. He had asked her before to read it and she said no, it was probably because she didn't want Lukas knowing that she knew of him and Mathine. Or maybe he would've thought it was coincidental, but he can't say what he would've thought, only what he actually did think.  
>"Can I read it?" Mathine asked quietly. Usually she wasn't like this but she felt she needed to have a good first impression on Eyríður as she was one: Lukas's sister and two: she had the power to rat Lukas and Mathine out to their parents and she really didn't want that.<br>"How about when it's done?" Eyríður asked, giving Mathine the tiniest of smiles. It honestly did make her happy that Lukas was with the Densen girl, as she had never seen her brother happier.  
>This made Mathine nod, "I'd love to~"<p>

The three of them got on better than expected, they mostly talked about Mathine and Lukas's relationship, their friends, how the play is going and all the general stuff like that. Eyríður then piped up a question that she surprisingly hadn't asked yet,  
>"Why is Mathine here?"<br>At first Lukas gave her a look of confusion until Mathine answered, "I came here to give him his present, obviously".  
>Lukas then nodded, "Ja. She got me a cute little toy elf with a heart, and this," he turned his head so Eyríður could see the gold pin in his hair. She nodded and reached up to feel it, to see if it was real. Of course it was real.<br>"That's really nice, Mathine. It's probably more useful than the junk our parents bought."  
>"Ja, they only get me money. But we already have loads so it's not like I need any."<br>Mathine all too well knew the feeling also, she had of course experienced many bad presents. Although luckily Tiina (and Berwald, although Mathine knew that Tiina bought all the presents from Berwald anyway) always got her something decent. She agreed with Lukas and the three of them continued to this.  
>This was, of course, until they heard the distinct sound of the front door opening. Mathine and Lukas looked panicked, and Eyríður quickly pushed them out her room and into Lukas's. He was sure that once his mother brought in her shopping (she always went shopping) that she would probably go upstairs to see the birthday boy.<br>"You should go now, and quickly before my mom comes up"  
>Mathine nodded, leaning in to give him one last quick kiss before slowly climbing off of the balcony and down the way she came.<p>

It was only a few minutes later when Lukas heard his mom knock on his door. Reluctantly he opened it only to be faces with yet again more bad presents. It's as if his own mother didn't know him, but he knew she was trying at least. She looked distressed, however, and told him of her day. Firstly, it had started raining as soon as she got to her business meeting (which was in Sweden for some reason, but that's not too far away) and then she had found out the resent sales statistics. The Densens had beat them. Lukas obviously didn't mind but he had to pretend in order to keep his mother happy. He might've cared if they had lost money (he doubted it though) but that didn't even happen. They just gained less money than the Densens. His mother then gave him lectures on how to run the business when he's older, he really wasn't looking forward to that by the way. He doubted he could get out of it though.

Meanwhile, Mathine had safely got down from the balcony, but then she was in the Bondeviks' garden. She stealthily crawled along, almost knocking over a bin, and made it out into the streets. By the sounds of it, no one saw her as she hadn't heard or seem anyone staring at her, wondering why the Densen girl was around with the Bondeviks. It didn't take Mathine long to get to her car and drive home. She was quite tired already even though it wasn't even nine pm, since most other days she was up until two or three am, this was probably her body catching up with her. Her parents didn't notice her come home, she wondered if they were even in for a second. Mathine grabbed a quick bun from the side of the kitchen counter (failing to see a piece of paper there with "Mathine, we need to speak to you. Mom & Dad" written on it) and walked back upstairs. Almost as soon as she ate her bun, she collapsed onto her bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas woke up the next morning feeling quite good. He had slept well and even though it was Monday and that meant school he still was happy with his birthday. He also now knew that he could go to Eyríður without being afraid if her knowing about him and Mathine. It was a great relief and he knew he could trust his little sister with this. When he woke up he almost felt like smiling, almost. He had a quick shower and woke up quite early only to be noticed by Eyríður already sitting at the kitchen table with some coffee made and another mug waiting for Lukas. He nodded at his younger sister and took his place next to her and took a sip of the steaming, bitter drink.  
>"Good morning lillesøster"<br>She grumbled, "morning Luk. Enjoy your coffee, did Mathine get home safely? I wouldn't have wanted our parents to find her and try to hurt her"  
>Lukas nodded, Mathine had texted him when she got in the car saying that she was alright and was on the way home. He walked to the toaster and put in some bread, waiting to make some toast whilst slowly sipping his drink and having broken conversation with Eyríður.<br>"Hey Luk, can I ask you something?"  
>He was, at that point, half way through taking a bite of his toast with jam, but nodded nonetheless.<br>"Can I hang around with your little group today or something?"  
>Lukas thought for a moment, he couldn't think of anything wrong with that. Tiina would probably like her too much but he thought that ultimately if anyone annoyed Eyríður then she would either walk away, or inflict some of her bitchy personality onto them. "Sure, I don't mind. After school I'll come here and get you, we'll probably eat out and then go to Tiina's"<br>Eyríður nodded several times and grinned with excitement, she could now meet their friends too! She didn't have many friends (which was probably obvious by how easily engrossed she had been in Lukas's story) so now she could hang around with Lukas's, it sounded great.  
>"I can't wait!" she cheered excitedly to Lukas, finishing off her coffee and walking upstairs to get ready for her fun day after school.<p>

"How do you get to school, Luk?" Eyríður asked, she knew that he used to walk, but now he always took a different direction, so either he found a different way or he went by another means.  
>"Mathine drives me every day now."<br>The girl nodded, she was walking with Lukas. He told her that she can go with him if she wanted, so that just meant another stop before going to his and Mathine's school (Eyríður's school was very close by though). They turned another car and soon enough they saw Mathine's Zenvo parked up where it usually is. He had texted Mathine earlier if it was okay, the car only had four seats (the back two were very small though, it would be a tough squeeze) but Mathine said yes, so she had already pulled Lukas's seat forward so that Eyríður could get in after him.  
>Eyríður's school was on the way to Lukas and Mathine's, so luckily it was easy to drop her off before they went along; the group mostly talked about the day before, or Eyríður was asking Mathine and Lukas random things about their relationship. When they pulled up at the younger girl's school Lukas told her that he'd call later to pick her up before they would all hang out together later. Eyríður nodded and skipped off, holding her diary close to her, no doubt she'll write in it when they're hanging out later that day.<br>"You're sister's adorable~" Mathine chimed as soon as Eyríður was out of the car, Lukas nodded,  
>"She's a strange girl, but he's sweet."<p>

Lukas was pounced on by Tiina as soon as she saw him. And by pounced, yes, that is literally.  
>"Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday~" she squealed and hugged him tightly, "I couldn't see you yesterday, but here, here's a present" she handed the stunned looking boy a small bag. When he opened it it was a one thousand kroner discount on kindle books coupon. "It's the best I could come up wi-" she cut herself off when she noticed the gold hair clip in Lukas's hair and squealed yet again, "You're wearing it! How adorable, how adorable! You're wearing her present to you~" Lukas tried to nod, but honestly he was being squished and was never very comfortable being squeezed to death by a strong but small Finnish girl.<br>"Jaja, it's great, thank you for the present. Can you let go of me now?" he asked, and Tiina nodded, laughing as she placed him back on the floor.  
>"Oh yes, sorry~ Come on Mathine, it's time for P.E. See you guys in Chemistry~" and with that Tiina took a hold of a confused Mathine's arms and dragged her along to their class, waving to her boyfriend whose face looked as stern as ever.<p>

Mathine and Tiina talked about the day before, Mathine told her all about handing Lukas the presents; Eyríður walking in on them, her having to run away and everything in between. Tiina laughed, and when Mathine asked if Eyríður could join them she accepted immediately.

That's how the group of four ended up standing in front of Eyríður's school at the end of the day,  
>"I can't wait to properly meet your sister, Lukas, she sounds so adorable~"<br>He shook his head, "Ja, you guys tell me if you see her"  
>Unknown to Lukas Eyríður had snuck out and walked behind him, Mathine and the others had seen this, she all of a sudden loudly exclaimed. "Halló Luk!"<br>This made the boy jump and yelp, probably louder than he wanted to, which caused all of his friends to burst out laughing. "Ey, don't sneak up on me like that!" he yelled at her before turning to Tiina and Berwald, "this is my little sister, Eyríður"  
>Tiina gave a small laugh and held out her hand, Eyríður eyed it for a second before returning the favour and shaking it. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Tiina"<br>Eyríður had to stop herself from saying 'I know' as that may have sounded a bit creepy, "Eyríður"  
>Berwald cut in, not bothering to hold out his hand or anything, "Berwald."<br>Eyríður looked up at the taller man and nodded, Lukas and Mathine were telling her all about their friends the other day so she knew that Berwald wasn't really the talkative type. "Where are we going now then?" she asked, directing a look towards Tiina and Mathine.  
>Tiina hummed for a moment before answering, "I think we should go out somewhere to eat and then hang out at my place for a bit until it gets late"<br>Eyríður nodded and perked up, "Já, okay! That sounds fun. Lukas, should we call our parents to tell them?"  
>Lukas took out his phone and was already searching through his contacts list to find his mother's name, when he got it he called her. It took him a while to convince his mother that Eyríður was old enough to hang around with his friends and that, yes, Eyríður actually does have friends. After she agreed they all headed off for their first group adventure, or that's what Eyríður called it when she wrote in her dairy later that day.<p>

Later on they were all sat around Tiina's bedroom again, Lukas and Tiina were sipping their coffees slowly, whilst the others all had milkshakes. Tiina looked through her movies, humming as to which one to pick, "Does anyone have a movie suggestion to choose?"  
>Mathine leaned over and fed a chip to Lukas, "We should let Eyríður choose,"<br>The group all agreed, apart from Berwald, but he never really said anything. "Okay then! Come on Eyríður, pick something~"  
>The young girl took a bite out of her burger, he notebook tucked under her shoulder, she eyed the large pile of DVDs, "The troll hunter?"<br>Lukas shook his head, "We already saw that. Tiina cried"  
>Tiina gasped, almost throwing the case to the floor, "I did not!"<br>"Did too~"  
>Mathine laughed, which then made Lukas smirk. "You shouldn't laugh Mathine, you almost crapped your pants"<br>Mathine's mouth dropped, "Hey! I wasn't expecting the troll to come at that point!"  
>Tiina started laughing again, "Tiina cried when Kalle died"<br>Tiina pouted, "I thought we'd never mention that again? I have to keep up my badass personality"  
>Mathine laughed, "Now come on, we need something to do. Enough making fun of sweet little Tiina~" she cooed, grinning when Tiina pouted more and stood up to sit by Berwald.<br>"Fine, no movie or video games."  
>"Then we'll make out own game" Mathine suggested, "How about a drinking game?"<p>

They agreed that Eyríður wasn't going to play due to the fact that she was too young...and they needed someone to stay sober. The rules were decided that they would get a pack of jenga and about two thirds would have writing on. Eyríður's job was to write on them, she had to write one of three drinks on each other: Beer, vodka or akvavit.. So, two thirds of the jenga blocks had the name of a drink on it. Tiina brought out all of the drinks, bottles of beer, shot glasses for vodka, and glasses for akvavit. Whoever knocked over the jenga structure had to drink the drink written (if there was one written on their block) and one of each of the other drinks. It wouldn't surprise them if one or more ended up in hospital that night. Another rule was that if you started taking out the block then noticed it's got a word on it, you can't change your mind, even if it makes the structure fall.  
>So when they were all set up, Eyríður wrote out the names of the drinks on the jenga and she set up the structure, trying to place them evenly around the tower. When she was happy with it she sat back and they agreed to start, the order went Lukas, then Mathine, then Tiina, then finally Berwald.<p>

First, it was Lukas's turn to take a jenga block out of the tower. It didn't take him long to find out that would easily come out without disturbing any others. He pulled on this lightly, it slipping out easily into his hand. He saw the word "BEER" scribbled on it and sighed.  
>"I have beer, pass be a can Eyríður"<br>Eyríður was also the (by default) adjudicator of this, she had to hand out the drinks, making sure no one had any more or less. She also had a page of her diary set out to make a note of how many drinks everyone had, just for the heck of it. Tiina passed the bottle to Lukas, who opened immediately and started sipping it, watching his girlfriend pull out another easy brick only to notice that it was blank. She pouted disappointedly and watched Tiina pull our hers. Tiina's was also blank, she sighed and leaned again Berwald, who pulled out one that said "VODKA" on it. Eyríður happily passed over the small shot glass with vodka, just as Lukas was finishing up his beer.  
>"I have a feeling I'm going to keep getting these-" he was cut off when he pulled out his brick, only to notice it being blank. Mathine laughed,<br>"I want beer. Come on beer!" she cheered, pulling out another brick. It said "VODKA"on it, so she just pouted. "At least I have something, one vodka please Eyríður~"  
>The small girl passed over the glass, then took it back when it was promptly emptied. She smiled just thinking about how funny it will be when all of them are piss ass drunk and she'll be the only one sober.<br>"Ah, I got akvavit!" Tiina cheered out, reaching out for Eyríður to pass her a glass of the honey coloured liquid.

To say they got drunk quickly would be a great understatement. Even before anyone knocking the tower over (for a bunch of drunk teenagers they had a surprisingly good accuracy for picking jenga blocks without making the tower fall) they were...piss ass drunk. Eyríður stared in amazement at Berwald almost sucking Tiina's face off, and Lukas and Mathine giggling together by the bed. She couldn't ever remember hearing her brother giggle, of all things, she struggled to even remember him laughing. Next it was Berwald's turn to pick a block from the tower. He picked one near the bottom, a risky one, but it was one of the only options. He slowly started to slide it out, but he didn't notice the structure start to wobble and not even a second later the tower came crashing down to the floor. They all cheered loudly, "Berwald, drink up!" "Yay, Berwald's getting even more drunk!" "Come on Ber" and many others. The brick was a "VODKA" brick so Eyríður brought him two shots, a glass of akvavit and a bottle of beer. He downed the shots quickly and started on the akvavit. By the time he reached the beer he was swaying and appearing as if he'd pass out or throw up any second. Unfortunately he did the latter, he leaned over and threw up all over the blocks. Luckily the others all moved out the way and nothing else got affected.  
>Mathine yelped, "Ewww!" and stood up, almost running to the door immediately.<br>Tiina pouted, "awww, Ber is all sick~ How about you guys leave now~ I'll talk tomorrow Lukie and Mattie~"

It didn't take Eyríður and Lukas long to follow the Dane to the door and put their shoes on and leave the house. Although Mathine and Lukas fell over twice on the walk to the car. They were still giggling and hugging each other.  
>Mathine started to get into the driver's seat, before Eyríður stopped her.<br>"You really think you can drive right now?"  
>Mathine looked at her confused for a few seconds, before realising the situation and going "Ohhh. Oops, okay, you drive us then, Eyrí~"<br>Eyríður looked at her and then the car, and then her brother. He was stood by Mathine, holding her hand and giggling, maybe occasionally hiccuping.  
>"I have no idea how to drive. Firstly I'm not old enou-"<br>She was cut off by Mathine, "You're smart! You can do it! It's the only way you'll get home. Drive me to mine and then drive to yours, I'll pick up the car tomorrow~"  
>"I'm fourteen"<br>"And?"  
>"How am I supposed to-"<br>"Want to sleep in the car tonight?"  
>Eyríður was probably more scared of what Mathine and Lukas may get up to left in a car together tan she was of driving home illegally. She shook her head slowly,<br>"Give me those stupid keys."

Eyríðir slowly breathed in and out. Lukas and Mathine were in the back, doing lord knows what, and Eyríður was there freaking out! She turned the key, making sure they all had their seatbelts on. She was barely tall enough to see out of the car, and if the police came then she's be in deep trouble. The thought of getting a taxi didn't seem to have gone through any of the teenagers' heads. The Icelander put the car into drive and slowly pressed her foot on the pedal. It was hard to get used to, and she made sure to stay slow. Then there was a turn, she hit the curb but apart from that there was no major damage done. Eyríður made sure to drive slow enough that if any accidents were to happen then they would be very minor anyway. She was taking directions from Mathine, and very fortunately she was never stopped. Pulling in front of the Densen house, she sighed shakily.  
>"Thanks kid, hey, I'll come get it tomorrow okay~ Bye bye Lukas!" Mathine leaned in and gave Lukas a sloppy and deep kiss and strutted back into her house, falling against the door before remembering that she actually had to turn the door knob to get it open, whoops.<br>The drive to the Bondevik house was even more horrific. She had to figure out the turns herself since Lukas was too preoccupied describing to Eyríður how important pizza is for society to work, because if it disappeared then the world would explode, or something. Eyríður wasn't listening to him, instead she tried to get through the drive alive. She had to stop every few seconds, at fear of hitting someone or something.

After what felt like two years, they pulled up outside of their house. Eyríður opened the back door and Lukas almost fell out. She helped pull him up,  
>"Are you sure you're okay?"<br>"Jaaaaaaa~ I just need to pee...and then sleep. Pee and sleep, and then pizza!"  
>She sighed and rolled her eyes, moving Lukas so he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she helped him walk to the house. In her other arm was her journal and pen. When she opened the door, her mother first thought that Lukas was injured and couldn't walk, she was about to freak out when she smelled the alcohol.<br>"Lukas. Are you drunk."  
>"Why of course not, mummyyyyy~"<br>She told Eyríður to go to her room and she would come and talk to her later. In the meantime she grabbed Lukas roughly by the shoulder to probably tell him off majorly. Eyríður quickly ran upstairs and listened to the whole thing. She could hear yelling, laughing, and then crying, and more yelling. She took out her book and started to write.

_Today was great! Okay, well, everyone got drunk but it was pretty hilarious. I got to talk to Berwald and Tiina. Berwald didn't really speak until he was piled with alcohol, but Tiina's really really nice! She gave me her number and kept saying how adorable I was. After they all got drunk Berwald threw up and then I had to drive home...DRIVING IS SCARY AS HELL. Never do it! I have to give Mathine credit when she's sober, it seems really hard to do. But I didn't die... but Lukas might, after mor has her way with him. I can hear her yelling, and he's not even taking any of it in, since he'll forget this all tomorrow. And I know my mom will want to stop my hanging out with them... they're eighteen, surely they can do what they want? I can't wait until I'm their age.  
>Ah, I hear my mom banging at my door. I locked it. I should stop writing, I think I just heard a loud thump next door. Probably Lukas passing out on the bed. Anyway, mor's here, so I'm going to get yelled at now...bye bye...<em>

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine almost fell into her house, she stumbled into the kitchen and saw her mother waiting forher there. She sighed, and her father only scrunched his nose.  
>"She's drunk..."<br>"Obviously!" her mother yelled, "Mathine, we need to talk to you. Tomorrow you'll be meeting Hans."  
>She was wobbling on the table, using it for her best support, "Who's Hans?"<br>"Your cousin" her father stated.  
>"Okay, and why am I meeting him?"<br>"You're arranged marriage, we have you set up with Hans, since you were around ten months old..."  
>Mathine wobbled again, "Husband? What? You can't make me get married!"<br>"You're only seventeen, we can do what we like"  
>Mathine gasped, letting go and slowly walking to the stairs, again using them for support. "We'll see about that!"<br>"Mathine, get down here!"  
>"Nej! I hate you guys, you can't make me get married!" she really should've expected it, her parents were mean enough, it's the exact type of thing they'd so.<br>"She's drunk, she'll come round tomorrow" her father said, wrapping his arm around his wife and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
>"I sure hope so."<p>

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine's head was hurting so much the next day. She barely remembered anything, her held her head in her hands, groaning and looking around the room. It was too bright, it must've been around mid-day for it to be so bright outside, or she forgot to turn off the lights when she passed out last night. She reached for her phone and it had three text messages and four miscalls, all from either Tiina or Lukas. She was thinking about calling them back, and was just about to press the red dial button when she remembered something.  
>Sitting up in her bed, she gasped, looking out at nothing in particular, wide eyes.<br>"I'm getting married!"


	15. Chapter 15

Elskendes Feud – 15

.x.x.x.x.

_(( Again I keep taking forever. I started another fic so that'll suck some of the time away from this one, but it's mostly been due to procrastination. Hopefully next chap will be not too long away. Thanks again for the continued support of my reviewers and readers ))_

Mathine hung her head in her hands, how was she going to tell Lukas about all this? She definitely refused to marry this Hans guy, no matter what. Even if she was left on the streets by her parents with no money, she refused to marry Hans.  
>She wasn't that excited to get up, she looked at the clock though and realised it was way past mid-day. Since they had school that day, it meant that Mathine had missed most of the day, that would explain her miscalls on her phone by her friends. She also noticed that her parents hadn't bothered to tell her to go to school, she rolled her eyes and eventually was up and ready to do whatever until her boyfriend and friends would be back.<p>

Fortunately for her, Mathine didn't spot her parents in the house when she went downstairs to get breakfast (which was really more like lunch, but she still made herself some cereal). Once that was over with, she decided to call the others as when she looked at the clock it showed that they should be passing between the fifth and sixth lesson of the day and hopefully meant that they could talk to her. Of course, Mathine chose to phone Lukas, and nervously tapped her foot against the chair leg, she decided she wasn't going to tell him over the phone, but she needed to organise when the four could meet up.  
>"Hallo, Mathine? Where were you?!" Lukas had to quietly exclaim down the phone, he was walking towards his art lesson, which he usually had with Mathine.<br>"I only woke up an hour ago or so, I'm sorry. I thought my parents would wake-"  
>She was cut off by the sound of Tiina yelling down the phone, that definitely didn't help her head, "Mathine! We were so worried about you! You better be okay!"<br>Lukas then spoke again, "Ja, you better be"  
>"Lukas, we need to talk"<br>Lukas took a step away from Tiina, who had huddled close in order to yell at Mathine. He felt nervous, that was never a good line to hear was it? He didn't think she'd break up with him (although he really didn't know anything about reading girls' emotions...or anyone's emotions at all),  
>"About what?" he asked, trying not to convey much of the nervousness in his voice.<br>"Something. Just something my parents told me, nothing's wrong with...us. We need a place to meet up, can we meet at Tiina's?"  
>Lukas shook his head, then remembered that Mathine couldn't see him, "Nei, her parents said she doesn't want all of us over together for a while, since we got so drunk."<br>"Fanden...how about my house?"  
>"You think you can sneak me in?" By now Tiina had moved closer to Lukas again, trying to be nosy and listen in on the conversation. He only moved back away again.<br>"I can try. Tiina knows the address, I'll text at the end of the school day to say if it's alright or not. See you later"  
>"Okay, bye"<br>"Bye bye~"

Lukas found it harder to concentrate for the rest of the day, considering the fact that she had something to tell him about. Mathine also had told him, however, that it wasn't anything to do with them, so he took that as meaning that their relationship wasn't in jeopardy.  
>He hung out with Tiina and Berwald in the art lesson, and Tiina kept asking him questions about the phone call with Mathine. He had asked her if she could drive him to Mathine's, which made her almost scream at the thought of them meeting up secretly yet again. He swore to himself that if she wasn't his girlfriend's best friend he probably would've hit her by now.<br>As soon as his lesson was over, he checked his phone and was relieved to see a text message telling him that everything was okay and that he could still come over as planned. He told Tiina and she agreed to stay with Berwald back at his house, Lukas didn't want to know why.

Mathine was pacing around her kitchen, which was something she had never done before. She was afraid, if Lukas was mad or something. She has no idea what an arranged marriage was like...or even a relationship that wasn't arranged. Mathine never really liked boys when she was growing up, so it was no shock to her that she had no idea how to treat a relationship like the one she had with Lukas.  
>She stepped out the door to wait until she'd see the familiar car that she knew was Berwald's Volvo. Mathine had already texted her parents to ask them where they were. They told her that they were at a business meeting until later that night so she would be alone for the day, she noticed that they didn't mention anything about leaving her to not go to school. Saying that though, Mathine supposed that her parents probably didn't care much about her education, as she was inheriting the family business no matter what, despite what her grades were like.<p>

It wasn't that long until that Volvo had appeared at Mathine's door step. Lukas was wearing a big jacket, with a hood pulled up over his head at the small chance that anyone was watching them. Mathine grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the house and waved to Tiina and Berwald before they drove off. Lukas had texted his own parents earlier telling them they were out at the movies and may hang out at a restaurant and be back late, he really had no idea what would happen in this conversation with Mathine; to be honest, he was quite dreading it.  
>Before he could register it, he was being pulled into Mathine's house and lead along to a large room which he soon realised was a sitting area. Mathine sat on one of the chairs, and motioned for Lukas to sit in the closest chair; he noticed that there wasn't a sofa for anyone to cuddle together on, which he found slightly strange.<br>"You should just put your bags and coat down here, I don't know how long we'll be here, but my parents won't be home until late..." Mathine said shyly, looking at the ground. She didn't feel good about how she'd tell Lukas what she wanted to tell him.

Once he put his stuff where Mathine told him to, he sat down on the chair and looked at her. She seemed sad to him, he hoped that nothing was wrong with her, or that she wasn't moving back to Denmark or something! He suddenly thought what he'd do, but that was soon pushed back when he heard Mathine move in her seat.  
>"Er...what did you want to talk to me about?"<br>"My parents are ass holes"  
>Lukas felt guilty that his first thought was 'you're only just realising this?' but of course he didn't voice that. He only nodded sadly and asked her "What happened?"<br>"They've arranged a marriage for me"  
>Lukas felt his heart all of a sudden feel a million times heavier,<br>"Hva?"

Mathine shook her head, "Don't hate me, and I'm not marrying him. But my parents want me to..."  
>"Who is he?" Lukas asked, his mouth still felt dry, but heating Mathine tell him she wasn't marrying this guy still made him feel a lot better.<br>"My cousin or something, I'm sure I'll have to meet him this weekend or something, he lives in Denmark and it sounds like they'll just ship him here to marry me or something. Don't worry, I won't let this come between us" she reached over and took Lukas's hands. He nodded, still frowning more than usual though.  
>"What if he really wants to marry you?"<br>"I'll tell him that I have a boyfriend. I think first I should meet him before we decide to take this situation fully into account."  
>Lukas started to feel a bit mad, how can Mathine's parents choose who she marries?! He then realised that he should've expected something like this, Mathine's parents didn't really seem like model parents in his eyes.<br>"Can they even do this?! What if they marry you two this weekend and don't tell you?"  
>Mathine frowned at the though, "I never thought of that..."<br>Lukas nodded, a glare on his face. "What will you do?"  
>"I don't know, file for divorce! I'm almost eighteen, I'm sure I can sue them."<br>"Are arranged marriages even legal?"  
>"Probably not..."<br>Lukas ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, I should be thinking of you. It's harder on you than anyone else..."  
>Mathine shook her head, "It's more about us. Seriously Lukas, it'll all be fine..."<br>He nodded, still not looking too happy. "I sure hope so..."  
>Mathine nodded and stood, walking over to the stairs and holding out her hand, "want a grand tour of my bedroom?" Mathine then realised that probably sounded more perverse than she wanted, but oh well!<p>

Lukas noticed that Mathine's room didn't portray her personality very well. It was all creams, beige and whites; it also had an array of gorgeous statues and other old looking items in there. It more seemed like a room for a really posh woman, or a dull princess.  
>He was sat on her bed, and tried to soak in everything. He hadn't been in her room before, and so far her house looked much larger than his, but it held no where near as much character as he thought his has. Either way, he probably preferred Tiina's house, her family were well off, but they didn't have more than necessary, and they were all close together. It was almost the perfect balance, and they were never short of money so they didn't have to worry and use cheap, badly made products.<br>"So, what shall we do now?" He asked Mathine, looking up at her since she was still stood up. She shrugged, and sat on the bed next to him.  
>"How about we do what we had fallen in love whilst doing."<br>He raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was following her correctly, "What do you mean?"  
>"Practice our lines. The play is less than a month away now."<br>He shrugged, but he was happy with that decision. He always needed to perfect his emotions and all that other rubbish into his acting, and who better to proclaim your love to than your girlfriend?  
>"Sure~"<p>

.x.x.x.x.

"What do you mean by you're getting married?!" has been Tiina's exact words.  
>Mathine sighed and carried on walking towards her first lesson, Chemistry, which fortunately they four of them all had together. "Arranged marriage. I'll get out of it."<br>"How?"  
>"I don't know yet!" Mathine cried, she really didn't feel like discussing it. To her right was Lukas holding her hand, and she could almost feel his anger in his grip of his slightly sweaty fingers holding around hers.<br>"Fine... just don't kill yourself like Juliet did, okay?"  
>Mathine shrugged his off, but gave her best friend a slight smile, "Don't worry, I'm from the happiest nation on Earth, I won't be stupid enough to commit suicide!"<br>She felt Lukas's hands squeeze hers and she gave him a small smile, and was reassured to see the neutral face of her boyfriend, instead of the sad glare that he had when she had told him around the arranged marriage.  
>"You kn'w...your par'nts are evil, M'thine" Berwald had piped up.<br>Mathine couldn't kept but grin at how Lukas almost jumped he was so surprised to hear the Swede's voice,  
>"Evil isn't the right word...they are quite the bastards though."<br>"So, wh'n do you meet th's guy?"  
>Mathine had asked her parents, and they had sorted out a place and a time to meet 'Hans',<br>"Saturday."

.x.x.x.x.

It didn't take long for that day to come. Mathine's parents made sure that she was dressed smartly, she wore a cream dress that reached just below her knees. She knew nothing about fashion, but Mathine was sure that cream wasn't her colour, but there was no point in trying to argue with her parents. She would've been lying if she said she wasn't nervous, but it was more that she hoped that Hans wouldn't be an absolute douche. From her parents, Mathine had learnt that he was a second cousin on her father's side, and held the same Densen last name. Her parents could've at least picked a different cousin, made the incest less obvious! However, what was done was done, Mathine could only hope that this guy didn't want to marry her as much as she didn't want to marry him. The Densens (or the other Densens, as Mathine would refer to them as in her head) were going round to her parents' house, and they would just let Mathine and Hans meet. Mathine had asked her parents if this was secretly a marriage ceremony, and even though her parents were as terrible as they were, they wouldn't straight out lie to her, so Mathine was confident that nothing too terrible would happen yet.

There was a knock at the door, and Mathine felt her heart beat so much faster. This was the moment of truth, meeting this Hans fellow, her apparent future husband. Her father went towards the door, since it was his family and his company.  
>"Hej, Isabella, Edvard! And you must be Hans, I haven't seen you since you were merely a toddler" he greeted them, and let the small family come in. Mathine also knew that Hans had two younger brothers, but since he was the one closes to Mathine's age, that's who she'd be marrying.<br>The first thing Mathine noticed was how small and young Hans looked, she walked over and shook his hand. He was wearing a white suit, which ironically matched her dress. She wondered if that was on purpose, or if her mother and his mother had the same horrifying fashion sense. The adults then left the room, leaving Mathine and Hans alone. She wanted to talk to him about their wedding, that she said would never happen, so she asked him to go upstairs.  
>"Sure" he replied, following her up to the room. When he was in there he waited by the door before Mathine told him to sit on the sofa, "nice room..." he said quietly, obviously trying to be polite.<p>

Mathine looked her fiancé up and down,  
>"How old are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>He looked back at her, obviously a bit surprised by the question, "I'm fifteen. You?"  
>"Almost eighteen... now, I need to talk to you about this...wedding" she said the word with as much disgust as she could muster without appearing rude in front of the guest.<br>Hans nodded, "sure..." he mumbled again. He wasn't that confident a person, and actually he had wanted to talk about the wedding too, he was just glad that this Mathine girl was fine with talking first so that he didn't have to.  
>"I have a boyfriend...I really can't do this wedding"<br>Hans nodded slowly, and tried to stop the grin from forming on his face. He was single, but there was a girl at his school who he liked, and it was when he started liking her that he realised that he couldn't marry Mathine. He had been raised his whole life being told he would marry this girl, and until recently he had accepted that fact.  
>"I'm fine with that. I don't want to marry someone I don't know anyway..."<br>Mathine grinned widely, leaning over and giving him a big hug. "You won't believe how happy that's made me!  
>"It's fine. It's weird that you got a boyfriend even when knowing you are engaged though"<br>Mathine pulled back, "I was told on Monday"  
>His eyes widened, "Only that long ago?! Are you parents mad or something? I've been told my whole life!"<br>That made Mathine feel a bit bad, this boy had been told he was marrying her, and finally after fifteen years or so he meets her and she tells him no. "Really? I hope your parents aren't mad..."  
>"How will you get out of marrying me?"<br>Mathine still couldn't take the whole thing seriously, he seemed way too young to be husband material...even if he was around Eyríður's age, he didn't have that mature presence that she had.  
>"I'm not exactly sure...but if we both don't want to marry, we can always divorce."<br>"Would your boyfriend want to stay with a married girl?"  
>"I don't know..."<br>"It sucks that your parents are still going with this, even though you have a boyfriend."  
>"Yeah, but they don't know about him."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I don't want to tell them..."<br>Hans shrugged, "Girls are weird. I'm not ready to marry one anyway. I'm going to date Freja anyway~"  
>Mathine then stood up, deciding that the family probably wanted to meet up again downstairs, see how Mathine and Hans were getting on.<br>"That's so sweet, young love. When we get down there, pretend that we're still getting married, okay?"  
>Hans nodded, "Okay, Miss Densen!"<br>Mathine scoffed, "I hate my last name. Just call me Mathine."

The two walked down the stairs to see the two sets of parents happily chatting. Mathine had no doubt that they were planning the wedding in advance, and she was still on bad terms with her parents so she sent them a deep glare. They sighed and stood up from their seats,  
>"We're going to go out to dinner with my cousin and his family, okay Mathine."<br>She gave him a weak nod, "whatever".  
>The look of disapproval from Hans' mother was quite obvious, and she could almost feel her mother's glare at her, how dare Mathine disgrace the wonderful Densen name, right? Mathine didn't even like that name any more, when she was younger she was quite proud of how much wealth her family had obtained, now that she's older she just sees her family as a bunch of snooty, rich people who think money is everything.<p>

The dinner wasn't very nice for Mathine either, having to put up with a bunch of annoying rich people planning your own wedding? Mathine was very uncooperative during the dinner, not even bothering to talk to her fiancé's parents, despite the glares her parents gave her. Hans barely said anything during the meal, but was still very polite about everything; Mathine thought that despite all this stuff he seemed like an alright kid and really didn't deserve all this stuff going on with him. After what felt like way too long, the dinner had finished.  
>"Mathine, it was nice to meet you," Hans' mother said (Mathine couldn't even care enough to remember her name). The teenager only shrugged, looking her up and down before turning to Hans and giving him a slight smile. He nodded and walked to the door, his parents following.<br>Mathine could hear her father, despite him whispering, "I'm so sorry about our daughter...she isn't usually like this. I assure you that next time we meet she'll be better behaved".  
>Now that made her mad, her parents expect her to be all fine with this do they?! She glares and turned to walk upstairs, but her mother was stopping her by blocking the stairs. They glared at each other for a while, until Mathine felt the presence of her father behind her, they had her trapped.<p>

"What was that, Mathine?!" Her mother was the first to yell, she shrugged, trying to be neutral on the topic and refusing to talk to her parents.  
>"Mathine, answer us." That was now her dad, she sighed and turned to him,<br>"You expect me to be okay with having a planned wedding?!"  
>Her mother's face turned sour, she took a step closer to her daughter, "We've planned this since you were a very young girl. You're marrying that man."<br>"You call him a man?! I'd be a fucking pedo!"  
>"Technically only for a few years-"<br>"That's besides the point Mor! I should get to choose who I marry!"  
>"Well do you have anyone in mind?" her father asked. Mathine knew that even if she said yes, they wouldn't allow her to pick her husband. They were just testing her, and Mathine knew that at this point it was much better to not tell them about Lukas. She shook her head,<br>"Nej, Far"  
>Her mother then spoke again, "Do you realise how embarrassing that was for us?!"<br>"For you! Do you even care how I feel in this?!"  
>"Whatever you feel, that won't change this situation!" That was basically all Mathine needed to realise. Her parents really didn't give a crap about her.<br>She growled in frustration, "So you're going to make me marry him?! You don't even care what I think!"  
>"It's not that we don't care-"<br>"YES IT IS!" Mathine then pushed past her parents and to the front door. She was going to come back later, she just needed to vent off.  
>"Where are you going, young lady?"<br>"To Tiina's!" That was a lie. Just as Mathine opened the door she turned to her parents again, "When is my life going to be ruined then?"  
>"July 1st"<br>Mathine stormed out and slammed the door after her, fighting down the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

.x.x.x.x.

Mathine had ran to her car, well, one of them. This one was an old Volvo (don't let Berwald know she has a Volvo, he'd never let her live it down!) and was red with white tires; hey, you need to stay patriotic to your country! She chose it 'cause it wouldn't stand out, and the last thing she wanted was to have her parents following her.  
>It didn't take Mathine too long to park around the corner from Lukas' house, where she would normally drive to wait for him in the morning, or whenever she went round to his house she would park there. She wiped her eyes, luckily since she didn't wear make up her face only looked red, instead of like a melting painting.<br>Once she had made sure there was no one following her, Mathine unbuckled her seatbelt and ran out of the car, and towards Lukas' house. She had no idea if his parents were home, so she went to the balcony much like she did on his birthday, and started climbing up there, landing in Lukas' room with a loud crash. Fortunately, no one heard her, so she continued to slide in through the window and land on the ground without getting hurt. The room was dark and Lukas was no where to be seen, she didn't know if anyone was just outside so she sat on his bed, hugged his pillow close, and finally let out the sobs she wanted to.

After god knows how long, Mathine had finally drained herself dry. She loved the smell of the pillow she was hugging, it smelled of the expensive but delightful smelling cologne Lukas always wore. She sat up eventually, reluctantly putting the pillow down, and headed for the door to see if anyone was out there, especially Lukas.  
>She made sure to open it slow, and thankfully no one was there. Mathine then stepped out the room and looked down the stairs, slowly walking towards it when,<br>"Aaaaah!" there was a scream, not too loud, but one that showed they were surprised that Mathine was there.  
>Her heart sped up, what if it was Lukas's mother who has realised who she was, the person definitely sounded female.<br>"Mathine what are you doing here?!"  
>Oh wait, that was definitely Eyríður. Mathine sighed with relief and turned around, but before she could answer, the small Icelander had shoved her into her own bedroom and locked the door.<br>"My parents are home!" She whispered loudly, if that was possible, "and Lukas is downstairs, you should've at least phoned him-" she stopped talking when she looked at Mathine's face. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes red, she had been crying. "...I didn't mean that," she said softly and pulled Mathine in for a quick but awkward hug. "I'll go get Lukas and bring him here, okay?" Mathine nodded, and watched as Eyríður left the room, leaving her to look over at the stuff in the young girls' bedroom.

Eyríður found Lukas in the kitchen talking to their parents about something, and she politely butted into their conversation,  
>"Lukas. Will you help me with something? I want to know what you think of this poem that I wrote"<br>He gave her a confused glance, since their parents were around Eyríður couldn't tell Lukas that Mathine was up there crying. She just gave him a look saying 'get your ass upstairs now'.  
>He seemed to have got the message, and nodded quickly. "Ja, sure," he followed her up the stairs, but Eyríður soon grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her room. Lukas couldn't help but think why all the females he knew seemed to like dragging him around, Mathine, Tiina and Eyríður had all done this on multiple occasions.<br>"Mathine came here earlier, I don't know what happened, but she seems upset"  
>Before Eyríður was even finished explaining, Lukas stormed ahead of her and into her room, accidentally opening the door quickly.<p>

Mathine had been stood by the door waiting, but without warning she was knocked to the floor. Groaning, she rubbed her sore eyes and looked up to see Lukas frowning down at her.  
>"What happened?" he asked, she could tell that he sounded concerned but mad.<br>"Hans is fine" she replied before anything else, she wanted Lukas to know that this cousin of hers was no threat, "he doesn't want to marry me, it's not about that."  
>Immediately Lukas' expression softened, and he led her over to the bed, "What happened then?"<br>Mathine explained to him about the whole situation, the argument with her parents, and how she's finally saying out loud that her parents hate her. Others had probably thought it before, but Mathine had usually defended them, saying that her parents were just a bit misguided. It's taken until now for her to finally say they don't care.  
>He patted her back, trying to calm her down. He wasn't used to Mathine crying or being upset, so he sort of took it with a blanc expression, one that most people would accuse of meaning he doesn't care, which is far from the truth. "I don't know what to say... I think we should tell our parents about us."<br>Eyríður had casually been listening, and chewing on her pencil (it was a bad habit of hers) this suggestion made her bite down in shock, breaking her pencil in half, and causing her to almost choke.  
>"Hvad?! But Lukas-" Mathine had protested,<br>"How about we just hint about it? Maybe our parents can sort it out-"  
>"Please don't tell them Lukas, I beg you. Maybe mention me and see what they think, if your parents are okay with it, then maybe I can hang out here and not have to be at my home so much."<br>Lukas nodded, giving her hand a little squeeze, "Sure. Now, do you guys want to get out of her and go eat get something to eat?" he looked at his girlfriend, and then his sister, both whom nodded. "Good, it's pizza time."

The rest of the night was better for Mathine, she didn't get home until way past midnight though, but her parents were already asleep and probably refusing to talk to her anyway. She grabbed her phone and continued to text the others in their usual group chat, up until they all fell asleep.

.x.x.x.x.

Lukas decided to wait until that Friday to talk to his parents. He knew what he wanted to say, and how he wanted to say it. They were sat in the kitchen, his parents talking about some sort of business plan,  
>"Lukas, come over here. You're eighteen now, you need to start learning this stuff." They ushered him over and he sat there for a few minutes, only half listening to what they were saying though.<br>After about half an hour of all of the half listening, and nodding his head every few seconds, Lukas decided to just blurt out what he wanted to say.  
>"You know, next month is the play."<br>That surprised his parents, they hadn't mentioned the concert at all since Lukas was told he had to do it. After trying to complain to the school and getting nowhere, they all just sort of ignored it, or at least that's what Lukas' parents thought,  
>"Really? You're not doing it, Lukas"<br>"I am" he said, as he started to feel a bit sick, "with the Densen girl"  
>His parents sent a glare his way, which was quite unusual. Sure they weren't the best parents around, their morals were flawed and they didn't really know anything about their kids, but they didn't normally get mad over something like this.<br>"Her? She's from a rotten family. You better not talk to her at all, you two can fail at your little play, but as soon as you're out of that school you're done for. We don't want our son mixing in with slime like that," his mother said. His step-father probably had very few opinions on Mathine, since he had come from an average Icelandic family and didn't really care about the business all too much.  
>Lukas had to swallow his words, how dare they talk about Mathine like that?! They didn't even know her, sure her family was fucked up but Mathine was deep down a very sweet girl, even if she was loud and annoying. He sighed and walked past his parents,<br>"Okay, ja, sure. I'm going over to Berwald's place now, I'll talk to you guys later," he said as he left, greatly disappointed in his parents. He thought his mother was better than that. He texted Mathine telling her to meet at the park and headed off in that direction.

Mathine hadn't had any problems getting away from her parents, they seemed more than happy to not have to see her. She didn't even bother telling them where she went, it's not as if they'd care unless she was with a Bondevik- oh wait, she was. She shrugged, pulling out her earphones as she was listening to the Danish band Nephew on the way to the park, and sat on the bench next to Lukas.  
>"You look sad, what's up?"<br>"My parents said they don't want me to have anything to do with you. I thought they were better than that," he sighed, he didn't sound too mad, mostly disappointed.  
>"If it helps, my parents probably return the feeling," Mathine joked, although it was true, and tried to give him a small laugh, but Lukas' expression soon made her shut up.<br>"I really hate my family," Lukas said.  
>Mathine nodded, "something else we seem to have in common. I hate mine too."<br>Lukas laid back, looking at Mathine and thinking. Their situation, despite how wonderful they sounded, really weren't all that pleasant. Then all of a sudden he got an idea, he sat up suddenly, and Mathine raised an eyebrow.  
>"I have an idea, but you might not like it."<br>Mathine nodded slowly, "What is it?"  
>He pulled her in and whispered in her ear, giving her the idea he had just thought of, she nodded, "I surprisingly like it..."<br>He gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood up, "Well that's surprising," he waited for her to stand up as well, "Want to go over to Tiina's and practice boring lines for a bit? There is a kissing scene" he suggested.  
>Mathine laughed, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do, Lukas~" <p>


End file.
